Scientific Seventeen
by DayDreaminDeb
Summary: Steph's friends have indirectly landed her in hot water again and with Ranger in the wind, she and the Boys will have to solve this one on their own, maybe. Brian will help, but will he help or distract? MA for language and explicit sexual content later.
1. Chapter 1

Long time no post. New Grandson, holidays, and family illness. Yikes. Anyway, welcome to Scientific Seventeen as promised. I do not own or profit from any character created by Janet Evanovich. I borrow them, abuse them and love them. The ones I do create you're welcome to borrow.

* * *

My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm on the dark side of thirty. I'm single, I'm in my child bearing years, my family is nuts, and I'm in therapy. That pretty much sums it up.

I have the good fortune of having a good job right now that pays me more than I think I really deserve. I work for Rangeman where I'm the Vice-President of Research and Customer Relations. Yea…we fine tuned the title. There are plusses and minuses to working at Rangeman. The benefits including salary are outstanding. I love working in this field. I enjoy the people I work with immensely. I have feelings for my boss Ranger. Okay, that was the bad. He loves me too, in his own way (whatever the hell that means). What I do know is that he won't marry me and move to the burbs and have a couple or four children. I also know that I want to live in the burbs, get married and have a couple of kids. So…we're at an impasse. Do I move on? Do I wait and see? It sucks to be me.

But I live in my own house in a nice suburb just far enough away from my parents to keep me from going postal. I love my house. It's perfect for me. It has a great security system. I have a wonderful kitchen that actually has food in it. I have learned how to cook. I own several copies of Ghostbusters, just in case. I also have a hamster named Rex. Rex is the only male in my life who is always there for me aside from my Daddy. I'm a Daddy's girl. I would be a Momma's girl too, but I have mother issues. I'm working on them in therapy. Actually, I think I'm pretty well through with them. I know she wants me to get married and settle down. Since that's what I want too, we're on the same page for the first time since I was twenty-two. It's all good.

Of course, I am trying to find a stable relationship, sort of. I date. I have dated. For about three years I was in an on-again off-again relationship with a local Trenton cop named Joe Morelli. The thing about Joe is that he was familiar. After all he was the first guy to ever glance at my naughty bits, touch my naughty bits and penetrate my naughty bits. I thought it was love. I didn't think it was love when I was five, but I thought he was certainly interesting. Plus my mother warned me against him. That was like waving a red flag in front of me even at five. So I thought it was love especially on the floor of the Tasty Cake when I was sixteen. Okay, sometimes it was hate, but I usually thought it was love. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, it didn't work out. He's too controlling. He wanted me to change everything about myself for him except my desire for plenty of sex. Yea and he cheated on me. I didn't know that at the time though. Others knew and didn't tell me, but I had no idea. Okay, I may have suspected it a couple of times. But I couldn't prove anything. Anyway we broke up. He's moved on and has a wife and soon he'll have a child. Speculation on the street is that he's having a boy. I say it's a girl and she'll be a hairy little monkey.

I was married to Dickie Orr, heretofore known as The Dick, between bouts with Joe. Our marriage lasted about…oh fifteen minutes before I discovered him on my brand new dining room table with Joyce 'the slut' Barnhardt who just happens to be my mortal enemy. Okay…that's pushing it a little far. If I were truly an Intergalactic Princess she would be my mortal enemy. Oh and I'd have already had the bitch killed. But since I'm just a girl from Jersey…she's still alive and I'm still antagonistic. She even tried to move in on my territory when I was bounty hunting for my cousin Vinnie. She went so far as to schtup the man in his office and let me tell this, that's pure desperation. Vinnie is not a prize for anyone. So, in Jersey I'm not an Intergalactic Princess and she can schtup my cousin with no fear of retribution from anyone but Vinnie's wife Lucille who is connected (if you know what I mean). Wait, why haven't I had someone put some cement over shoes on her Sasquatch feet? Oh well, I digress. Anyway saying she's my mortal enemy may be going too far, but she really pisses me off. Anyway, I do my best to avoid The Dick and I've only conversed with him lately because Ranger asked me to. And I cross the street to avoid the skank.

When Joe and I were broken up once, Ranger moved in on me for one night of pure orgasmic bliss before sending me back to Joe on a silver platter. Ranger…I can barely say his name without sighing and fighting the threatening tears. See…I love him. Not only that, and this is a secret between you and me, I am in love with him. Yep, I'm completely nuts about the guy. He's also my boss as I told you before. That makes things a little difficult. He owns Rangeman or at least a substantial part of it. Rangeman…Ranger…do you get the connection? Ranger is tall, dark and handsome of Cuban descent and he's hot. And I'm not just saying that because I'm in love with him. I'm saying it because every time he walks through a room women drop like flies. They start drooling before he's taken more than a few steps. It could be his rock hard body including his long muscular legs and six…or is it eight pack abs. It could be his silky black hair…currently short again. It could be his chocolate eyes and his megawatt white smile. Or it could be the fact he just exudes sexuality. I mean you take one look at the man and you just know he can find his way around a woman's body and leave her trembling and begging for more. Okay…that part I know is fact.

Anyway, Ranger and I have decided that we're only meant to be friends because he has commitment issues and so do I. But I'm in therapy to work them out because I want marriage, children and a house in the suburbs and I'm already a third of the way there and… (Breathe Stephanie…just breathe…it's going to be fine.) I told you that already too, right? Anyway, he's not in therapy. As a matter of fact, he left three weeks ago to escort our last client Veronique de Gaston, or as I like to call her 'Veronica the bitch Green', to Paris to face charges on drug trafficking and skipping bail. Can anyone say awww with me? I didn't think so. He's also, as he calls it, in the wind on some kind of assignment that he'd have to kill me if I knew the details about. Who knows when he'll be back! My shower massage is starting to annoy me.

And to top it all off, my grandmother…Grandma Mazur has a boyfriend and she's getting laid way more than I am. And she's like a million years old. That's no exaggeration. If she's younger than that, her age cream is not working in the slightest. She may be getting laid more than most people I know. Of course, if you're getting laid at all…you're getting laid more than I am. Grandma and Burt have become quite the couple. My father has hope that she and Burt will eventually get married and move out of his house. I think that's a pipe dream. Even though Burt has his own teeth and apparently likes Grandma's crotchless panties, I think Grandma is going to stay with Mom and Dad till she dies. Well, or until they die…whichever comes first.

There has been some good news for other people around me of late though. Ranger's best friend and one of my best friends are getting married. Tank and Lula met through me. I'd say that was a successful match on my part. Tank is a former…probably a former…maybe a former…mercenary and Lula is a former prostitute. I think it all evens out. I wish them all the best.

Several of the guys at Rangeman have also recently begun relationships and the atmosphere around the office has changed dramatically. There's a lot of whispered conversation on phones and almost everyone is smiling all the time. I'm happy for them. It's not their fault that I'm miserable.

To make matters worse, I met a great guy over the summer and he really liked me. He wants a woman who can commit. He wants all the things that I want like a house in the burbs, kids and marriage. He was a stable guy from a good family and he didn't even seem to mind that much that I am from Jersey. He's a little shy and not overly confident in his own good looks or prowess, but I find that endearing. He is also a great kisser and I… I threw it all away over something that will never be. That sucks.

Today as in everyday in the last several weeks I've gone into the office and done research or made phone calls and appointments. I have signed up four new clients. They're all low cost security clients from the mall. I figured why not try to hit up a few of my favorite stores and maybe they'd give me discounts. I even got Mr. Alexander's and **Victoria's Secret**. I still visit Mr. Alexander's salon regularly, but I don't shop as much at Victoria's Secret. Ranger bought one of their competitors.

Sizzlin was formerly owned by Veronique and while I can't see Ranger in the panty and bra business, I suppose he is certainly a man who's seen a lot of it. I guess he's something of an expert on women's undergarments, or at least the removal of them. On the plus side, I get free lingerie now. Natalie, the new COO, keeps me in the good stuff. It could be because we're Sizzlin's sister company or it could be because I introduced her to Cal. It could go either way.

So things in my life, with the exception of my love life…what a shocker, are going nicely. I am healthy. I have a good job. No creditors are calling me. Mom taught me how to make Pineapple Upside Down Cake and I'll never have to do without again. I haven't been in the paper for a while. Rex is caught up on his shots. I got new 1000 count sheets and I'm in bliss. Things are good. Usually that means that the shit is about to hit the fan.

I was busy doing some research for a high bounty for Tank when my cell phone rang. It didn't ring much at the office. My mother liked knowing I had an actual desk and preferred to call it. Grandma always called it in hope that one of the hunky guys I worked with would answer. So the fact that my cell phone rang at all was a surprise.

I reached for my phone absently, "Stephanie Plum."

"Er…is this Stephanie Plum," the man asked.

"This is she," I said briskly wondering who the moron was who would call my cell phone and not listen to my name when I answered.

"Er…we have a mutual friend who suggested that I call you."

"Who is the mutual friend," I asked cautiously. I didn't want to be rude, but I'd had that ploy used on me by stalkers in the past and I wasn't about to fall victim to it…again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice… Well, you know the drill.

"Er…Mooner," he almost whispered.

"Douglas Mooner asked you to call me?"

"Right," he said more confidently. "I'm in a bit of trouble and he thought that you and your friend, I mean your company of course, could help me out."

"Okay," I took a deep breath. If he was a friend of Mooners there was a good chance the guy grew marijuana in his basement, everything he said would be lost in translation, and one of his favorite foods had to be Cheetos. Not that liking Cheetos was a bad thing, but again…I digress.

"Have you ever heard of Wilhelm Stray?"

"The scientist," I nodded to myself. "He's been all over the news. He was found dead in Berlin."

"And his research is missing," the man said timidly.

"You don't have it, do you," I groaned silently at the thought.

"Oh no! I mean I don't have the paperwork or his prototype or anything," he said adamantly.

"Okay…then why do you believe you need my help," I said patiently.

"He was my father."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Okay…then why do you believe you need my help," I said patiently._

"_He was my father."_

"Wilhelm Spray was your father," I swallowed.

"Yea," he sighed.

"Are you somewhere safe?"

"I'm at McDonald's with Mooner."

"Are you in the burg?"

"Er…"

"Let me talk to Mooner," I said softly and pushed a button on my desk that summoned whoever was available for a quick getaway into my office.

"Whoa…Stephanie Dude, how are you?"

"I'm good Mooner," I said softly. You have to be patient with Mooner, or he'll split on you. He can fight you pretty good when you want him to do something he doesn't want to do. He seems like the most congenial guy on the planet, until you interrupt his show or something. Then he's the most stubborn mule on the planet. I've learned this the hard way. "Where are you?"

"I'm totally noshing on a Big Mac. Me and Morty had a Mac attack."

"Morty?"

"Yea…Dude, you were just talking to him. Are you tripping?"

I sighed, "Could be. Which McDonald's are you having your Mac Attack at?"

"Oh…in the burg," he said and I could hear him munching on fries.

"Okay," I looked up. "Lester and Ram are coming to get you. Stay there until they get there and then go with them."

"Lester and Ram," he agreed in confusion.

In my head I could picture him nodding, "The men in black. You know them."

"Oh Dude," he laughed, "Gotcha."

"Yea," I steadied myself. "Don't leave there."

"We won't,' he said and disconnected.

"You have to get to the McDonald's in the burg and pick up Mooner and Morty Spray before they forget and leave," I said as I surfed the web. "Mooner is with Mortimer Spray."

"Who is he?"

"Wilhelm Spray's son," I sighed.

"Oh shit," Lester blinked.

"Bring them here."

"You got it," the men said and left me alone in the office.

I reached for the phone and buzzed Tanks desk. "Have you got a minute?"

"I'll be right there," he said quickly. Seconds later he was in my doorway. "What's up?"

"Wilhelm Spray," I said softly. "What do you know?"

"I know he's a physicist. He's doing military research. Supposedly he's done something that will change the face of war."

I nodded.

"He's dead," he raised a brow. "Why do you ask?"

"His son just called me. Lester and Ram have gone to pick him up. He's a friend of Mooners."

"Oh shit," Tank guffawed.

"Yea," I nodded with a sigh. "He said he was in trouble, but he insisted he didn't have the research or the prototype."

"Okay," he nodded. "Conference room on two," he said. "I'll let Lester and Ram know where to take them." He started to walk away.

"We're probably not going to be holding onto this one."

"Probably not," Tank agreed.

"Should I call them or wait for them to call me?"

"Let's be up front," he said seriously. "Let's prove to them we're willing to play ball by their rules and see what happens."

"Yea," I said grimly.

"Call Goodman," he raised a brow. "You're still in good with him, right?"

"Right," I nodded and swallowed watching Tank leave.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" I wanted to pace. Ranger was out of town. A big case was landing in our lap that would probably not land us any revenue, but a lot of headaches. And I was about to call a guy who could have clearly been my baby's daddy if I hadn't been a moron. I have never had nerves of steel. This was not good.

I debated for a while before flipping through my rolodex and landing on Brian's number. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my black skirt nervously and dialed the number. I hung up when it rang the first time. I took a couple of deep breaths and dialed it again. All the while I lectured myself on the possible consequences of prank calling a federal agent. I could not just hang up. I tapped my fingernail on the desk waiting as patiently as I could as the phone rang in my ear. He was obviously waiting to make sure it would ring often enough to be answered. Either that or he had caller ID. I groaned.

"Agent Brian Goodman," he said briskly. He sounded busy. He sounded harried. He sounded like he already had too much on his plate and didn't need a call from Stephanie Plum to make his day more complicated. It didn't sound like he had caller ID.

"Hi Brian," I said softly. His reception could be anything. Our ending, such as it was, was pleasant but still…

"Stephanie," he said my name with his exhale. He was surprised. He was very surprised.

"Yea," I licked my lip nervously. "I'm sorry to bother you. I just didn't know who else to call."

"It's not a bother. You're never a bother Stephanie. What is the problem?"

"Do you know anything about Wilhelm Spray?"

"Oh God," he groaned. "Tell me you're not involved in this. The first agent who gets a call on this gets it dumped in their lap."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Is it dumped in my lap?'

"Do you want me to call someone else?"

He was quiet for a few moments, "what do you have?"

"Mortimer Spray," I said softly.

"Oh shit," he groaned. "Where is he?"

"On his way to Rangeman any minute now," I said tiredly. "Lester and Ram are bringing him in."

"How do you get yourself tied up in these situations?"

"Just lucky I guess," I attempted a smile.

"Can you verify his identity?"

"I could send you a picture when he arrives."

"Sounds good," he agreed.

"I'm sorry Brian," I sighed.

"Hey, you're doing your job. Now I'll do mine."

"Yea," I nodded. I wasn't so sure that I was saying that I was sorry about Mortimer or that I was sorry about how we ended things. "I'll talk to you later." I hung up and called the control room and asked them to send me a good picture of Mortimer the moment he was in the building and they could get one.

I leaned back and rubbed my face and pushed the curls off my forehead. Brian Goodman was the man I'd met over the summer. He resembled Carter Oosterhouse from HGTV and he was a total hottie and an undeniably fabulous kisser. He made my knees weak physically, but with Ranger in my life I couldn't even try for more. But Ranger wasn't in my life in that way any more. I sighed. He sounded like he was glad to hear from me, aside from that whole Wilhelm Spray thing being tossed in his lap.

My phone rang and it was Hal in the control room, "Steph…Lester and Ram are coming up the elevator with Mooner and your guy. The picture is in your email. They're going to the conference room."

"Thanks Hal," I opened my email and blinked at the picture. He was a mousy looking little man. He was about 5'5" and more doughy than anything else. He had on round framed Harry Potter glasses and his hair fell like a mop over his eyes in a very untidy manner. This was the only son of Wilhelm Stray? He must have been so proud. I sent the email to Brian and gathered my things. Before I could get out the door of my office my phone was ringing.

"Stephanie Plum," I said quickly.

"He's the real deal Steph," Brian said breathlessly. "We're on our way."

"Okay," I sighed. "Check in at reception when you arrive."

"Be careful sweetheart," he said softly.

"I will," I said and exhaled for the first time since I picked up the phone to call him. Okay, probably not, but it felt that way. He still liked me. He called me sweetheart. That was a good sign, wasn't it? Maybe he could still be my baby daddy. I'd probably better ask him if he liked children. I shook my head to clear it and took a few deep breaths in attempt to clear Brian's boyish good looks out of my head. He wasn't that easy to get rid of or I wouldn't still be thinking of him months later.

I took the stairs down to the second floor and hurried to the conference room. Tank was already in the room when I arrived.

"Whoa…Dude," Mooner grinned lounging in his chair. "What's up with you?"

"I'm just here working," I smiled. "Mr. Spray," I offered him my hand, "I'm Stephanie Plum."

The little man just blinked at me owlishly.

"Are you all right Mr. Spray?"

The man didn't speak, he just stared. I sighed. Perhaps he wasn't altogether there in the head if you know what I mean. Maybe the cataract medicine was too much.

"Morty ain't so good with the ladies," Mooner said in a loud whisper.

"Oh," I nodded and sank down in Ranger's chair. "Mr. Spray, what brings you to Rangeman? Why do you feel you need our services?"

"Er…I'm scared."

"What are you afraid of?"

"My father was murdered and his research is missing," he said not meeting my eyes.

"I know," I agreed. "Do you have the research? I thought you didn't have the research."

"Well yes and no," he bit his lip.

"Yes and no," I raised a brow.

"Sort of," he frowned and chewed on his lip.

"Sort of," I sighed. "Could you explain that to me?"

"It's in here," he tapped his head.

"Oh," I blinked at him in surprise. I was surprised that anything was in his head.

"And somebody tried to kill me."

"Why do you think they tried to kill you?"

"Well, they burned down my house while I was in it sleeping," he paused thoughtfully, "oh and they blew up my car."

I swallowed, "yes, that does seem a bit threatening."

"Yea," he nodded wide-eyed.

"Did you call the police?"

He shook his head. "Well, they came to the house and they came to the car bombing thing. I gave them a statement."

"Where did this happen?"

"Here in Trenton," he waved his hand loosely. "I live here."

I bit my lip and clenched my jaw. "Did they offer any protection?"

He shook his head despondently.

"I can see why you might feel you need our services," I sighed. "Do we have room on four for them," I asked Tank.

He nodded.

"Dude…I have a place to flop," Mooner said seriously.

"I know you do," I smiled. "But if someone saw you with Mortimer and they're trying to kill him, they may make you a target to get information and then kill you."

"Oh bummer," he sighed.

"Don't worry," I assured him. "There will be plenty to eat and we'll make sure you have plenty of video games."

"Is there a television?"

"Of course," I nodded.

"Do you have cable?"

"We even have movie channels," Lester grinned.

"Dude," Mooner grinned at Lester and gave him a high-five.

"Can we get them settled in? I'll call Ella about stocking their supplies."

Tank nodded.

"Okay," I nodded. "Tank, can you walk back upstairs with me?"

"Yea," he said following me to the stairs. "What's up?"

"This is going to be a federal case. Brian and his partner will be here later today I suspect. If not today, they'll be here tomorrow. This is a big deal."

"I know. I had a friend from the Pentagon call me. Do you know what Spray was working on?"

"No," I shook my head.

"He was working on a cloaking device for Fighter Jets. His technology could change war forever."

"You mean like the Klingons?"

"You mean the Romulans," Tank rolled his eyes.

"Of course," I nodded.

"But yes, that's what I mean. Word is that he finished the research and it was successful."

"Wouldn't you have to test it to make it successful? I mean, wouldn't you have to have a prototype?"

"Yea," he said grimly. "And according to my sources…he did."

"Mortimer mentioned a prototype as well," I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "Where did he test it?"

"An American Military Base in Germany," he said quietly. "But my source says the prototype is missing as well."

"This is not good," I said as we walked to my office. "What do we do?"

"You said it yourself, it's federal. We'll turn Mortimer over to them and let it go."

"What about Mooner?"

"He stays here till its resolved or they lose interest in Mortimer."

"Okay," I nodded.

He started out of my office, "Steph…you know you handled that perfectly. Ranger would be proud of you."

"I'll note it in my next report," I said softly.

He sighed and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The usual accolades to Janet apply. Once again I don't own her peeps nor do I profit from them in any way that is monetary.

* * *

I tracked Ella down in her giant commercial kitchen and let her know about our two new houseguests. She hurried down to their assigned apartment to find out sizes and preferences for food. Ella loves to entertain and she loves having new people to cook for even more. I think it jolts her culinary creativity.

I went back to my office deep in thought. I already had quite a bit on my plate. I had a couple of really intense researches I needed to do and a meeting with a potential client later that afternoon. I was booked solid. The last thing I needed was another adventure courtesy of my pure dumb luck and quirky taste in friends. But that's sometimes just how it goes. I also didn't need my libido messed with by a man that lived in another state and would probably end up finding me to be not his type at all. And…I was still struggling with my feelings for Ranger as well. I just wanted to do my job and do it well. Why couldn't things go smoothly for just a few months? Maybe I could have handled this after Christmas. Then again…maybe not.

It took a while for me to get back into the grove of my work, but eventually I was able to concentrate again. The thing I love about my work is that it's pretty consuming. You don't really have time to get lost in lala land unless you really just want to.

I had some success with the research and a lot of success with the potential client interview. By the time I returned to the office I was on the phone with our lawyers having them draw up a contract. I went back to the kitchen since I'd missed lunch and dinner was getting dangerously close. Ella already had a plate ready for me. The woman is a Godsend. Frankly, I don't know how I ever got along without her.

I sat in the kitchen eating while we chatted. Ella had enjoyed her visit with Mooner and Mortimer. They were very different from what she was used to dealing with. She normally dealt with guys who ate healthy foods only. Some of them were vegetarians, but they all avoided junk food and sugar. She told me that she had never actually purchased Cheetos before. I just laughed at the astonished expression on her face.

I returned to my office after my meal and dug back into the research. I tended to lose track of the time when I was doing research. The guys always made it a point to remind of things that my phone didn't.

There was a soft tap and Lester stuck his head in the door, "hey gorgeous, the Feds are here. Shall we head to the conference room on two?"

"Sure," I nodded bleary eyed. I glanced at the clock and saw it was seven o'clock. My hours were long, but with Ranger out of town they were getting ridiculous. Rex was going to start thinking he was an orphan. Anyway it's not like I had anything else to do since Rex didn't really want me to regale him with song and dance. He's really a low maintenance kind of guy.

I gathered my research and went to the elevator. That's how I knew it was about time to call it a day, I was too tired to take the stairs. Since I changed my way of living I almost always took the stairs, even in skirts. I wore a lot of skirts these days. Clients really liked the idea of women appearing at their office in confidence inspiring skirts. I didn't understand why, but I did note that they were much quicker to sign on the dotted line since I'd started wearing them.

I walked into the conference room with a smile of trepidation. To my surprise, I found that I was excited to see Brian and not just terrified. My heart sped up when I saw him lounging against the table in deep discussion with Tank. He was hot. I took a deep breath and forced my feet forward.

"Stephanie…you already know Agent Goodman," Tank said, "Have you met Agent Marcos?"

"No," I smiled and offered him my hand. I turned to Brian and raised a brow, "What happened to agent grouchy pants?"

"If you mean Agent Stinger," Brian grinned, "he retired."

"Well good for him," I nodded. "It's good to see you again Brian."

He smiled and his expression softened, "it's good to see you too Stephanie."

"Welcome to Trenton," I smiled and sank gratefully to a chair between the two men. "Has Tank been getting you up to speed?"

"Yea," Agent Marcos nodded. "Ms Plum, why…"

"It's Stephanie," I smiled.

"Oh…thank you Stephanie, I'm Brady," he smiled. There was something about him that reminded me of Joe. He was a little too cocky about his effect on the ladies. Don't misunderstand me; he was a good looking man. He was dark in that Italian Greek god sort of way. But he knew it. I mean he knew he was hot and that didn't do anything for me. He wore his knowledge like it was a key to a girl's panties. That made him extremely unattractive to me. He was smarmy.

I know other guys who know that they're attractive to women. Hell, most of the guys at Rangeman know they just have to walk in to any place with heterosexual females and they can score if they want to. Ranger certainly knew he was attractive to women. It didn't make him cocky though. He was amused by it. He didn't use it to add notches to his headboard. That made him sexy. At least, I didn't think he did.

Brady reminded me of Joe as a really young man. He knew he was good looking to the ladies and he intended to 'hit' as many of them as he could before his looks went or his parts rusted. In any case, in my opinion, he didn't hold a candle to Brian in the looks department. There was something insincere about him. I didn't think I liked that at all. Brian on the other hand oozed sincerity. He was a man you could trust. If Brian got you knocked up, he'd absolutely do the 'right thing'. You could take that to the bank. So, either Brian didn't run around using his good looks to make conquests or he owned stock in Trojan. It was one of those things.

Cocky Brady raised a brow at me in what I'm sure he thought was his most sexy pose, "Do you know why Mortimer Stray came to you?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Apparently he's a friend of someone I went to high school with. Mooner…er, Douglas Mooner I mean. He's an old friend. Mooner has his issues. He's not what most people would call a productive member of society. I've had to take him in a couple of times for some low bond skips. He forgets things," I shrugged. "He's smoked a little too much cataract medicine."

"Ah," Brady nodded. "Do you think it's a set up by Mr. Mooner in some way?"

"Mooner is completely guileless," I shook my head with a smile as Tank and Lester snorted on the other side of the agents. "I'm not really sure he's capable of setting anything up but a checkers board. I doubt he could even set up a chess board."

"Yikes," he shook his head.

"He's a good guy, he just likes his cataract medicine," I shrugged.

"What about Mortimer?"

"He's a little…" I searched inside myself for something nice to say.

"He's a dweeb," Lester said crossing his arms on the table. "He's not a man, he's a mouse. I've never seen such a chicken sh…"

"Yea, he's a bit quiet," I agreed interrupting Lester's colorful description of Wilhelm Stray's son.

"And he's terrified of touching Stephanie. He wouldn't even talk to her except about the case itself," Bobby grinned. "I think he needs some serious counseling."

"Why would he be afraid to touch or speak to Stephanie," Brian asked in confusion.

"Because she's a girl," Lester howled with laughter.

I rolled my eyes, "according to Mooner he's not good with the ladies."

"That's an understatement," Lester shook his head and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

Brian met my eyes with amusement. He obviously thought that any man who was afraid of me had to be afraid of any woman. I wasn't intimidating in the slightest.

"Why are they after him? Do they think he has the research," Brady asked.

"Well, according to him he does," I smiled. "According to him, it's in his head."

"Oh shit," Brian sat back stunned.

"That does change things a bit," Brady said glancing over at Brian.

"Yes it does," Brian nodded in agreement.

"Change things how," I raised a brow.

"Originally we intended to take custody of Mr. Stray," Brady explained. "Once he was in our custody we'd take him to a safe house until his father's killer was caught and the materials were recovered. But if he's got the information in his head, there's a good chance he's an extreme target."

"We think he'd be safer here in that case," Brian said seriously.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," I sighed. "How can you protect him here?"

"We won't. I think we're going to make it known that we're looking for him. We're going to say that we've enlisted the aid of a local security company to assist because they know the area. We're hoping that under those conditions they won't think he's here and it will keep him safer. The less often he's in public, the better off he is. If we think his location is compromised, we'll move him to a safe house."

"But here is safer for now," Tank nodded.

"We're going to check into a hotel and we'll come back tomorrow to work out the details. We'd also like to talk to each of the men at that time. We'll come back in the light of day so people can see we're enlisting aid. We'll also go around asking questions and see what we can turn up."

"Sounds good," Tank agreed.

We all got up and started to exit the conference room. I waited till the men were in front of me lagging back to tidy my notes. Brian hung back with me.

"How are you Stephanie?"

"I'm okay," I shrugged. "How are you?"

"About the same," he nodded. "How's the therapy coming?"

"It's okay," I said softly. "It's therapy. I have a new therapist. Dr. Addison reminds me of Gary Sinise. He's completely laid back."

"You've got a guy now?"

"Yea, I thought another perspective might help. Dr Martin was great and all, but she really couldn't understand me and how I function at all. She's a successful career woman and I'm…well, I'm me."

"You're a successful career woman too," he pointed out.

"That is a recent development," I assured him. "Anyway, I like the new guy. He's cool. He doesn't give me a hard time."

"That couldn't hurt," he nodded. "You look good."

"You look great," I blushed. "I mean…you know what I mean."

He smiled, "I know what you mean." He paused, "where's Manoso?"

"In France and then in the wind," I said tightly.

"And how are…"

"We're not," I said stiffly. "We're friends. He has…we have commitment issues."

"Ah," he nodded. "I remember."

I sighed, "I'm really sorry Brian."

"Me too," he said gently. He studied my face for a moment and leaned forward and dropped a soft kiss on my mouth. "But I keep hoping things will change," he said and walked away.

I sank down in the chair in the conference room and sighed. I didn't want to damage Brian. But with Ranger gone, maybe I could see if my commitment issues were issues with Ranger or with men in general. Who was I trying to protect? The only way to find out would be to dip my toe in the water. I just hoped I didn't drown or take anyone down with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful and talented Janet Evanovich owns what she owns and hopefully makes a boatload of money off of them (I know I'm helpin as much as I can). I own what I own.

* * *

The following morning I was up early. I went to Rangeman and worked out with Lester for about forty minutes in the hope that I would get rid of some of my sexual tension and the ensuing aggression before Brian showed up. I don't think it did any good because Lester was starting to look really good to me. While I showered I contemplated the wisdom to spending any 'quality' time with Brian. If I had been certain that there were no cameras in the women's locker room, I might have explored that feeling further. Since I wasn't sure, I headed for the kitchen after getting dressed hoping that there was some sugar to combat my out of control libido. This was not looking good.

I came away from the kitchen with an apple and some oatmeal along with hot coffee. It wasn't going to do anything to help with my problem, but at least my stomach wouldn't growl when I was meeting with Brian and the Stud.

I finished my report to Ranger and emailed it. I called the attorney about the contract for the new client. I sent the research I'd done on to Tank who'd follow up with his part of the apprehension. And I searched my office and my car thoroughly for sugar, to no avail. I could feel the low hum of my hormones getting louder. I needed sugar or an orgasm and I needed it soon.

It was ten o'clock when they buzzed me to let me know the Feds were back. By that time I'd run out of the main busy work I had and was filling my time playing Spider Solitaire and day-dreaming. It wasn't a good combination considering my current state. I was literally squirming in my seat and doing my best to control my urges. It wasn't going well.

A few minutes later Lester appeared at my office door with Brian. "We're going to meet in this conference room," Lester said. "Tank wants to keep them in the controlled areas as much as possible."

"Thank you," I nodded.

"Before we head over, can I talk to you," Brian asked.

"Sure," I nodded and waved toward the chairs in front of my desk. "Have a seat."

"I'll stand," he said coming into the office and closing the door behind him. "I talked to my superiors. We have a standard contract they're going to fax over. I got the fax number off your card. I know you'll need to have your attorney's look over it, but I should warn you in advance it's pretty non negotiable. They'll also include the parameters for what they're willing to pay you in fees. I don't know if it will even be doable."

"Tank will look over the fees and let you know if anything isn't going to work," I said softly and squirmed a little bit more in my seat. God, he was good looking. I could feel the warmth off his body and he was a good five feet away. It was all I could do not to fan myself. I totally needed to get laid. I mean I could feel the heat rising up my body and the pool of liquid settling in my doo-dah. I was in trouble. I should have taken care of things before I left the house.

"Steph…are you okay," Brian asked with a slight frown.

"Er…I'm fine," I nodded vehemently and swallowed back the blatant desire. I could only hope it didn't show on my face.

"Are you sure? You're squirming," he raised a brow.

"Oh you know," I blushed brightly. "New thong…"

He grinned, "Oh."

I groaned inwardly. Since when did discussion about my underwear count as more acceptable conversation than my need to get laid and get laid now? Especially since a viable candidate was standing right in front of me and he could kiss. Oh boy could he kiss.

"Maybe you should just take them off," he suggested silkily.

My breath caught, "maybe I should." Was that a come on? There was no chance for me to find out.

There was a quick rap on the door and Tank stuck his head in. "I got the fax and forwarded it to our attorney. As long as they give us the go ahead, the fee structure is acceptable."

"Good," Brian nodded.

"We're bringing Mooner down first. You can decide if he needs to stay in custody or not when you talk to him."

"Good, let's go then." He started out the door behind Tank and turned back to me, "Are you coming?"

I blushed even more, "I wasn't planning on it. I figured you'd want to interrogate them on your own. Do I need to be there?"

"Do you," he raised a brow.

This time the groan was not inward.

He grinned, "I think I need you in the meeting. You're familiar to them. It will help ease their minds and help in gaining their trust."

I nodded and got to my feet. "I'll just sit in the back and let you handle it."

"Okay, I can always work with that suggestion," he agreed deliberately leaving the double entendre out there dangling. "Shall we," he smiled and waited for me to precede him out of the office.

I heard his intake of breathe when I walked by and smiled to myself. It wasn't just me. He wanted me too. Okay, this could work out in my favor after all.

Fifteen minutes after sitting down with Mooner both Brady and Brian thought it was safe to cut him loose. Mooner was delirious with glee. He missed his dog. He missed his house. He missed his freedom. He missed his cataract medicine.

Lester ushered Mortimer Stray into the conference room. He didn't look any less like a frightened rabbit this time than he had before. He looked around the room and caught sight of me and visibly relaxed. Then he took his seat across from Brian.

"Mr. Stray, I'm Brian Goodman. This is my partner Brady Marcos. We're with the FBI, we're assisting Interpol in finding your fathers killer as well as in recovering his work. We're also here to protect you. Rangeman has given us their notes on their conversation with you, but I'm afraid we have a few more questions for you. Are you up to it?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Good. When is the last time you saw your father?"

"I saw him in September or was it October," he frowned thoughtfully. "It was October. I went for Oktoberfest."

"Did he seem concerned about his safety?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "My father was sometimes not the nicest man. He knew that there were people who didn't like him. There were often threats made on his life. He didn't seem very worried about anything in October."

"There were threats made," Brady asked.

"Yes, of course," Mortimer agreed. "I'm sure his secretary Marilyn kept a file."

Brady nodded, "she was a good secretary?"

"As good as any," he said softly.

"Did you happen to discuss his work with him while you were there?"

"Of course," he nodded. "He always discussed his work with me."

"He did," Brady raised a brow in doubt. He was condescending. I added that to my list of reasons not to like him.

"I graduated from MIT with honors in engineering," Mortimer said straightening in his chair. "I have a doctorate. I teach engineering here in Trenton at a local college. I'm one of the few people who my father can discuss his work with that understands it. He always took the time to show me his work and get my input."

"And what did you think of it?"

"I thought it was brilliant. I thought it was good work. My father is brilliant. I wouldn't have expected anything less of him."

"Did you see the research?"

"Well, I saw the paperwork. I didn't see it actually work, but he did tell me that the prototype had been tested and it had passed."

"Did you see the prototype?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Ms. Plum tells us that you have the information stored in your head?"

"Yes, I have a photographic memory," he nodded.

"Can you recreate your father's research?"

"With the proper tools," he agreed.

"Would you be willing to help us by recreating the research?"

"How would that help you," he frowned.

"For two reasons," Brian said quietly. "It will give us proof that we have the right thing when we recover your father's research. It will also give us leverage to use against whoever stole it."

"Of course," he said with a smile. "I'll do anything I can to help."

"Thank you," Brian said sincerely.

"We would appreciate it if you'd give us a list of the materials you need." Brady passed Mortimer a yellow legal pad and his pen before he turned to Tank, "is there a place here that he can work?"

"Of course," Tank nodded. "We have some space down below he can use."

"Good," Brian turned back to Mortimer, "we'll get you what you need and you can get started right away."

"Of course," Mortimer nodded. "Will I be staying here then?"

"We think you'll be safer here," he nodded.

"Okay," Mortimer blushed and went back to writing his list after glancing over at me covertly.

It was all I could do not to roll my eyes. Mortimer Stray wasn't my type. Now…I don't think I'm all that. I'm attractive enough with a nice enough body, but I'm not a hottie. I don't think I'm a hottie. I think I'm passable. But my hair always frizzed in the summer and my weight fluctuated more than I would like. Oh and my breasts were really small by burg standards. I mean I was only a B. Granted it was more of a B½, but it was still a B. But the thing is I have sort of a Champagne Man taste even if I only have a beer man budget. I am attracted to men like Ranger and Brian even though in my mind I probably only really deserved or attracted guys like Morty. It some days sucked being me.

I scribbled little circles on my own legal pad absently. After a few moments I realized that some of my scribbles had become quite obscene and groaned out loud.

I looked up to see the men's eyes on me and blushed, "sorry," I muttered. "Just remembered something I had to do."

Everyone turned back to what they were doing but Brian who waited for me to meet his eyes with amusement.

Great, now I was some other great looking guy's entertainment. That was just what I needed. I turned back to my scribbles adjusting the obscene things to something less obscene. I frowned and grumbled quietly as I did. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on at the conference room table at all.

I reached for the phone on my hip, "Stephanie Plum."

"I liked it better when you said Yo," Ranger said with a smile.

"I'm trying to befit my position," I said getting up and leaving the conference room.

"I got your notes on Stray. How are things?"

"The Feds are running it. We're just on assist."

"Goodman there," he said gruffly.

"Yea," I sighed. "He's got a new partner."

"Good," he laughed, "the old one was an ass."

"The new one is too. He's just a different kind of ass."

"Okay," he nodded. "I've turned Veronique over. I'm heading off the grid now. I don't know when I'll be back. You've got things under control there?"

"Yea," I agreed and took a deep breath.

"You're doing fine Babe," he said gently. "Have confidence in yourself."

"I do. When it comes to work," I assured him.

He was quiet for a moment, "go home Steph. You don't have to live there. It's Saturday. Have a life."

"Yea," I took a deep breath. "I could say the same about you."

"I have a life," he said quietly.

"Is that what you call it," I asked.

"It is what it is," he said softly.

"And that's all that it is," I sighed. "Take care. Come back alive."

"Steph…"

"I got it Ranger," I said strongly. "I got it. Take care."

He sighed, "Bye Babe."

I closed the phone with a sigh and leaned against the wall tiredly. It is what it is. That said it all.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own or earn from anything Janet owns. Come to think of it, I don't earn from what I own either. Enjoy.

* * *

I took Ranger's advice and went home. I stopped at the grocery store and the liquor store. I wasn't much of a drinker, that's known in all of New Jersey, but I wanted some wine. I was going to make myself a decadent dinner and have several glasses of wine and I was going to watch some complete chick flick that no guy in his right macho mind would ever admit to wanting to watch and forget all about men in general and Ricardo Carlos Manoso in particular. I grabbed a couple of magazines and some Ben & Jerry's and loaded up on the Tastycakes too. If this lull in my sex life was to continue I'd need a substitute and I needed it fast.

By the time the stroganoff was simmering I was already pretty well buzzed. The stroganoff called for wine. It actually called for a dry white wine, but I preferred a burgundy. What can I say, my Italian roots show some places. Anyway I tasted as much as I added to the pot. So I was feeling pretty good and honestly not thinking of men at all.

I changed into soft flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeve tee shirt and sank down on the comfortable sofa in the media room with the rest of the first bottle of wine and the Holiday love fest called 'Love Actually'. It teemed with all manner of estrogen like a child who was in the bloom of first love and a girl who wasn't perfect (like me) who was in love with one of the most powerful men in the free world and he loved her too. It was a chick flick to the max! I was barely into it when the doorbell rang.

I managed to walk to the door fairly straight and yanked it open without even peeking through the peep hole. "Brian," I blinked in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking on you," he raised a brow at the wine bottle in my hand, "nice pajamas."

I glanced down at the sheep all over my bottom half, "thanks. Come in," I stepped aside. "What brings you all the way over here?"

"I thought I might better check on you. You just disappeared on us today."

"The boss sent me home," I shrugged leading him back toward the media room. "Want some wine?"

"I would love some," he agreed.

I veered off to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and went back to the media room.

"You're watching 'Love Actually'," he raised a brow at me.

"Yea," I agreed flopping to the sofa. He knew what 'Love Actually' was. He changed in my eyes. I may have been underestimating Brian. Either that or he was gay. I sure as hell hoped he wasn't gay. I shook my head to clear the sudden mental image of Brian and Ranger that didn't altogether repulse me. I clearly needed more sugar. "I'm going to watch Bridget Jones next…both volumes."

"How depressed are you," he asked taking the wine bottle from me and pouring his glass of wine.

"I'm not depressed," I blinked at him. "Why do you think I'm depressed?"

"You're in your pajamas at three pm. You're halfway drunk. You're watching chick flicks."

"They have happy endings," I glared at him.

"Do they? Okay…Emma Thompson and Alan Rickman's segment isn't a happy ending. What about the one with what's her name from Pirates of the Caribbean? There's no happy ending in that one either."

"Oh fuck," I groaned.

"Are you sure you want to watch this one?"

"Oh hell…it's like real life," I sighed.

"Not completely," he shook his head. "The two porn movies fill ins get married. And don't forget the writer and his housekeeper fall in love without communicating at all and end up together. That's pretty romantic."

"You suck," I swallowed my wine.

"Its real life and fantasy," he smiled.

"I may as well watch it."

"You're depressed."

"I'm not depressed," I said indignantly.

"Then what are you feeling?"

"Who are you, my new therapist?"

"I think you're depressed."

"I'm not depressed."

"If you're not depressed, then what are you feeling," he repeated.

"Oh jeez," I laughed. "You are so not ready to hear what I'm feeling."

"Try me," he raised a brow in challenge.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one again," I shook my head at him ignoring the wave of dizziness that accompanied the movement. "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm honky dory. Life is a breeze…sha-boom sha-boom."

"You're full of shit," he shook his head.

"Wow…no more Mister Nice Guy Brian," I said with a giggle and got up and weaved to the kitchen to stir the sauce.

"You don't like nice guys," he said following me. "The proof is in your choices of men."

"I do so like nice guys," I glared up at him as I returned the lid to the pot.

"Like Joe Morelli," he rolled his eyes .

"Okay…not like Joe," I sighed. "He's not a nice guy. He's a good cop. He was a lousy boyfriend. Maybe he's not someone to…"

"And Ranger," he raised a brow.

"Ranger is…," I sighed. "Ranger is Ranger and that's all Ranger is."

"Is he a nice guy," he asked.

"He would say no," I said heading back to the media room.

"What would you say," he said seriously.

"I'd say he's my boss and bosses don't have to be nice."

"He's more than your boss," he said quietly.

"He was more than my boss," I agreed. "He's my friend. But he's… It is what it is and that's all that it is."

"He's a booty call," he suggested.

I snorted. Normally I'd be embarrassed for snorting in front of a hottie like Brian, but I was too drunk to care. I swallowed the last of my wine in one tilt and threw back the bottle to polish it off. I got up again and headed for the kitchen.

He followed, "he's not a booty call?"

"He is what he is and that's all that he is," I said seriously. "He's not a booty call. If he was a booty call, I'd have been laid recently. I haven't been. He's just…he's Ranger." I rooted in the refrigerator for another bottle of wine.

"How recent is recent?"

I raised my head and smacked it on the door of the refrigerator, "shit…what?"

"How recent," he said patiently.

"How recent what," I asked blankly.

"How recently were you last laid?"

"Uhmmm…it's been a while, okay?"

"Have you slept with him since we've known each other?"

"Slept…yes, fucked…no," I shook my head.

"Interesting," he said thoughtfully leaning against the counter.

"Why is it important," I asked blinking up at him.

"We'll talk about it another time."

"Anyway, I'm not convinced that he's not a nice guy somewhere inside of him. I haven't seen any proof of the contrary."

"You don't like nice guys," he raised a brow.

"I like you," I glared at him.

"Who said I was a nice guy?"

"You're so a nice guy."

"So how is therapy going anyway," he rolled his eyes.

"Its therapy," I shrugged as I came up with the new wine bottle. "I think I'm over my mother issues. Well, maybe not completely, but I'm in a good place with my parents. My grandmother doesn't drive me insane any more. I'm just happy that she's happy. Okay," I wobbled back into the media room, "maybe I'm a little envious…or annoyed that she's getting laid on a regular basis and I am not, but other than that I'm good. I'm no longer jealous of my sister Valerie. Hell, she's got way more problems than I do."

He sank down beside me on the couch and pushed a stray curl out of my face. "So…you're in a good place?"

"I'm in a pretty good place. I mean I have issues. But I'm okay."

"What kind of issues?"

"I have commitment issues."

"Why do you have commitment issues?"

"I think it has something to do with marrying the Dick and finding him on the dining room table schtupping my mortal enemy Joyce Barnhardt," I flopped back with a sigh.

"Mortal enemy," he grinned.

"She's the joker to my batm…okay, that's a bad analogy," I frowned as my thoughts returned to Ranger and whatever illegal activity he was probably currently participating in. I shook my head to clear the image. "Oh yea, Joyce Barnhardt, she's just bad juju to me. She's Vigo the Carpathian to my Peter Venkman."

He laughed, "Ghostbusters analogy?"

"Yep," I swallowed some wine. He knew what 'Love Actually' was and he knew about Ghostbusters, and not just Ghostbusters, but Ghostbusters II. He was a true Renaissance man. He could actually be husband material after all.

"So your commitment issues are about the Dick?"

"The Dick and Joe who cheated on me throughout the relationship as it turns out," I shrugged. "But I can't really blame him, I mean Ranger was pinning me against the wall and kissing me senseless every chance he got. He was definitely poaching. I do think however that a little kissing in alleys is way different than screwing women in hotels. But on the other hand, Joe wasn't emotionally attached to the whores and Ranger… Uhmmm…"

"I don't think I'd like it if he was poaching on my territory," Brian slid back down on the couch and looked over at me in contemplation.

"Well, he didn't feel guilty because he knew what Joe was doing. If Joe had been a standup guy, I'm sure Ranger wouldn't have poached. If I had known what Joe was doing the poaching would have been much more satisfying," I made a face.

"But right now…you're single?"

"I'm single," I said grimly. "My mother reminds me of it whenever she talks to me. She's trying to fix me up with every hairy loser in the burg. It's disheartening."

"But you're single?"

"Yes Brian," I said with a smile, "I am single."

"And that's what matters," he smiled.

"What," I blinked.

"Nothing," he tugged me against him, "start the movie."

"Okie dokie," I agreed and hit the play button.

When I woke up I was sprawled on my stomach in my big bed and a very warm body was laying over me. My mouth felt like I had cotton lining it and my breath was so horrifying that I almost gagged myself. I groaned and my head almost exploded and I winced at the pain. I dragged myself out from under the body laying over me and managed to get to my feet. I was still in my sheep pajamas so that was probably a good thing. Okay…it sucked. But for my mental health it was probably good.

I tiptoed to the bathroom and used the toilet while thinking about what could have transpired that I'd obviously lost in my drunken haze. Then I brushed my teeth for ten minutes after that.

Brian was sitting up in bed bare-chested and gorgeous with a jaw line of five o'clock shadow. "Are you all right?"

"I will be. I got the cotton out of my mouth, now I just need to get the gnomes with the jackhammers out of my skull." I reached for the bottle of Advil on my nightstand and swallowed a couple of pills and some water.

"I thought your hangover cure was a coke and McDonalds french fries?"

"It was, but I've cut back on the fried foods and the cokes," I sighed and climbed back into bed.

"Ah…the new healthy Stephanie," he nodded.

"Well, she's not that healthy or she wouldn't have a hangover," I sank back down in the bed and sighed again as the warmth invaded me.

He slid down the bed and wrapped around me, "go back to sleep," he said softly. "You'll feel better when you wake up."

"Er…for the record…"

"Oh Christ Steph…if we'd done anything you'd sure as hell remember it," he growled low in my ear.

"Just checking," I winced.

"Go to sleep," he sighed.

So I did…with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own or make any money on anything that the hugely creative Janet Evanovich has created or owns. I also don't make any money on anything I own, but I digress...

* * *

Monday morning I was up early and in the gym with Tank. My head wasn't in the work out and he could tell it.

"Steph…what's up with you? You're not running. You're staring off into space."

"What," I blinked at him. "Sorry Tank. I've got shit on my mind."

"I can see that. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Can you cure me and/or Ranger of our commitment issues?"

He shook his head, "that's why you're in therapy."

"Yep…but he's not," I sighed.

"No," he leaned on his treadmill with a sigh. "He's not. You know he loves you Steph."

"Yea, but he's not willing to commit to me and he doesn't want the same things that I do. I think… I think I need to cut my losses with that whole idea."

Tank put his head down, "Lula isn't going to like this. She's got this whole big plan that we'll buy houses next door to each other and our kids will play together in the back yards. Ranger and I are supposed to build tree houses and princess castles and coach t ball and little league. We're supposed to friggin car pool. She's not going to be happy about this at all."

"That's a lovely dream," I agreed. "But I don't think it's going to work out that way. We don't seem to want the same things. I want what Lula wants and Ranger…well, Ranger is not interested in that life."

"You don't know that," he sighed.

"Yes I do. He told me. Face it Tank, he's not going to marry anyone and settle down to raise a family, let alone me."

"He could change his mind."

"I don't think he will."

"Steph…"

"Ranger is the wind," I shrugged. "It turns out I'm more of an earth sign."

"So…have you got someone in mind," he asked as he started running again.

"No…yes…maybe," I shrugged and straightened up. "We'll see."

"Goodman," he asked as he ran. He wasn't even breathless. How does a man that large run and not become breathless? It boggles my mind.

"Yea," I hissed as I ran.

"He's okay. Good luck," he said. We spent the rest of the work out in silence.

After my workout and my healthy oatmeal and banana breakfast with coffee and juice I sat down at my computer and began researching the victim. There was a lot of information out there about Wilhelm Stray. He was a German national who had been married seven times. His first wife had died in childbirth. His second wife had been killed in a car accident. His third through seventh wives had divorced him. Apparently…he wasn't the faithful sort. Mortimer Stray was his only living child. He was born from his second wife and had been the sole survivor of the car crash that killed his mother and his older sister.

Wilhelm had been awarded a huge number of accolades. He was considered to be a brilliant physicist. His work was famous. He was an attractive man and his marital woes and indiscretions were major tabloid fodder especially in Europe. He had quite a few enemies. We could start with his ex-wives and work through their ex and current husbands. That was just the tip of the iceberg. He was a real piece of work.

Lester leaned in my doorway, "what are you working on?"

"I'm researching our vic," I shook my head. "The man has more enemies than Ranger. He's a dog. Not only that but he's brilliant and he's got more than a few enemies because of his work. That doesn't even include anyone who might want him dead because of his latest invention and its black market economic potential. It's going to take a long time to track down all the viable suspects and eliminate them. There has to be a better way to do this."

"You could let Interpol and the Feds do that," he suggested.

"I'm afraid they'll miss something," I shook my head. "But we could start it that way. You're also assuming that they're willing to share information."

"Tank signed the contract this morning."

"That doesn't mean anything and you know it," I got to my feet and walked around my desk to get my international phone book off the shelf.

"Maybe," he agreed. "But the feds are here now and they're here to share some information."

"Oh," I gathered my notebook. "Where are they?"

"This conference room," he nodded toward the door.

I entered the conference room just before Tank did. "Good morning Gentlemen. Lester says you have some information for us."

"Some," Brady said silkily. "How are you this morning Stephanie?"

"I'm good," I said and deliberate sank down beside Brian. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said and his eyes narrowed slightly.

Brian reached over and patted my knee under the table and an immediate tingle headed for my nether regions. I fought the urge to groan out loud. I was going to have to work out again that afternoon. Either that or I was going to have to spend the afternoon at the Tasty Cake Bakery cleaning out the display trays.

"So what's the good word," Lester asked sinking to the chair beside Brady.

"We come bearing information," Brady said and slid three folders to the middle of the table. "We have backgrounds on Wilhelm Stray as well as his research assistant Clyde Mayberry and his secretary Marilyn Dinks."

I reached for one of the folders as Tank and Lester reached for one as well. I drew Marilyn Dinks. "Geez…is her real name Marilyn or did she take the name because she wants to be Marilyn," I shook my head at the photograph of the woman on the inside cover. The odd thing was that she looked familiar to me. I shook my head. It had to be the Marilyn Monroe look.

"It's her real name," Brian grinned. "Or she would have changed the Dinks for sure."

"For sure," I agreed with a smile. "She actually does resemble her a bit." I skimmed the first couple of pages, "tsk tsk Marilyn. You can't screw your boss and his assistant and think you're going to get away with it."

"She did," Brady laughed. "To our knowledge Stray never found out."

I leaned forward, "so to make sure I've got this straight… She and Clyde were messing around behind the boss' back and they disappeared just about the same time as Stray met a rather sticky end and his research went missing?"

"That sums it up," Brady nodded.

"They are the prime suspects then," I asked seriously.

"They are," he agreed. "Marilyn was from Trenton. She's actually from around here."

"Oh shit," I sat back with my mouth open. "Marilyn Dinks… She's Val's age. She went to school with her. They lived down the block from us my whole life. She's got a brother who still lives in the house with her mom. Her dad passed away a few years ago. They're burg people."

"Burg people," Brady frowned in confusion.

"Local lingo," Brian grinned. "You'll get used to it. They call the neighborhood near here the Burg. It's like a small town within the city of Trenton."

"And this Marilyn Dinks is from here?"

"If it's the same one," I nodded. "Your information doesn't go past six years ago. You call this research," I raised my brow at Brian.

"We take what they give us."

"She's burg, I can get some information."

"I don't know," Brady frowned.

"This is worth checking into," Brian said seriously.

"You better let us do that," Tank said. "It's hard to get people to talk to you in the Burg if they don't know who you are."

"Do they know you?"

"They know Steph," Lester interrupted. "They love Steph. Steph is one of them."

I shrugged, "yea. Let me find out first, then you can go in with your G-Car and your G-badges."

Brady shook his head, "we don't really work like that ma'am."

"Well…if you want information you need to make an exception. You could go with me, but that may limit what they're willing to say. It's up to you. But if this is truly the cooperative effort we've been led to believe, you could trust me."

The two agents exchanged glances and I knew that it was not the cooperative effort we'd been led to believe. They were just keeping us informed enough because they thought more information might come to us and we'd be more likely to share because of it. I raised a brow at Tank and he nodded in a barely perceptible way.

"Well, then," I got to my feet. "You gentlemen do whatever you'd like to do. I understand that you have procedures that you must follow. I'll see what I can find out on my own. Good luck. I'll let you know if I find anything." I nodded to Tank and Lester and headed for my office.

Tank and Lester joined me a few minutes later.

"They're on their way to the burg," Lester said as he sank down in the chair in front of me.

"Don't worry," I smiled. "It's handled.

"How?"

"Mom and Grandma are over there right now," I grinned.

"You sent Grandma Mazur over there?"

"Rick and Lydia have known Grandma their whole lives," I smiled. "Mom took cake. They're just going to visit and find out if Marilyn Dinks is our girl."

"Won't the feds be pissed?"

"Why?"

"Agent Goodman has met your Grandmother," he reminded me.

"Yes he has," I grinned. "And if he's not careful…he's going to meet her a lot more often."

"Ouch," Tank winced.

"Now I remember why I don't make Stephanie mad at me," Lester grinned.

"I think they'll know," Tank raised a brow.

"Ask me if I care. You and I both know the contract we signed agreeing to _exchange_ information isn't worth the paper it's written on. They have no intention of honoring it."

"I agree with that, but they are the feds," Tank reminded me.

"Yea and they don't want to play by the rules. If they don't want to play by the rules, then neither will we."

He nodded.

I reached for my ringing phone, "Stephanie Plum."

"Marilyn is in Germany working for a scientist, ain't that a pip," Grandma said immediately in my ear.

"Yea," I gave Tank and Lester the thumbs up. "Have they heard from her recently?"

"Not for a week or so," she said. "Lydia said that was normal. They don't hear from her too often. You should see the pictures they got of her. By golly if she don't look just like Marilyn Monroe. She's even got that white hair and everything. She's the spitting image."

"Wow," I smiled. "Did they mention if she had a boyfriend or anything?"

"They said she was dating her boss for a while, but that now she was dating some guy named Clyde. He's from Virginia."

"Ah," I nodded. "You did good Grandma. I'll get Natalie to send you some more panties."

"Well, now that is good news. Burt really likes them crotchless panties."

"I know," I winced.

"I have to go. Me and Burt are looking into a vacation at a nudist colony in Florida. Ain't that a pip?"

I swallowed back the bile as I hung up the phone.

"You look a little green," Lester frowned.

"Grandma and Burt are thinking of going to a nudist colony in Florida."

"Excuse me," Lester said and dashed out of the room.

Tank raised a brow at me, "that was mean."

"I love to share the wealth," I grinned. "That and it replaces the image in my head with another one."

"What are you going to do about Brian?"

"I have no idea," I sighed. Actually I had a few ideas. I thought about stripping him naked and licking him all over. I thought about tying him to my grandmother's bed and letting her deal with him. I thought about shooting him. But he's a federal agent and I'm pretty sure the last two ideas are illegal. That only left the first one.

"Uh-oh," Tank grinned.

"What," I blinked at him.

He shook his head. "You need some sugar."

"No shit," I sighed. "No shit."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own or make any money on anything that the hugely creative Janet Evanovich has created or owns. Thank you to everyone for your kind comments.

* * *

I sat on the huge round white ottoman with a back looking thing in front of the stage and the mirrors of the bridal shop and tried my best to look comfortable. I knew my commitment issues were bad when I balked at the idea of helping Lula find a wedding dress. I mean really…how messed up was I if the mere idea of being around all that white material gave me the hives. And I did have the hives. I have the salve to prove it.

Lula was currently trying on dress number fifteen. The dresses she tried on prior to this one were somewhere in the back of the shop searching for their dignity and weeping with despair. If dresses could weep, trust me those dresses were weeping.

The problem with Lula finding a suitable wedding dress is that Lula is, after all, Lula. I mean she's a former street prostitute with the fashion sense of, well, a former street prostitute. Granted she always dressed colorfully. She always had on attention getting clothing. She always managed to squeeze her size 22W body into a size sixteen and I have no idea how she managed that. Oh her flesh always seemed to be pouring over some waistband and out of some neckline, but the girl still worked it. After all she managed to catch Tank. It could be because she had some skills in the bedroom that I can not begin to imagine, but it could be just because she's Lula. Lula is audacious. She's a sexual being. She's…amazing. I loved her. I could see why Tank loved her. She made Tank feel like he was the sexiest man on the planet. To her…he was.

But shopping for a wedding dress with Lula was sort of like being at the dentist. In this case I didn't have any Novocain and the dentist was pulling one tooth every five to seven minutes. It was horrifying. It would be horrifying even without the hives, but the hives certainly exacerbated the situation.

It also stood to remind me that the odds I'd ever buy a wedding dress for myself again were pretty slim. I was attracted to all the wrong men. They were all either cheating assholes, control freaks, or Houdini disappearing into God knows where at any crucial moment. Oh…or they lied. Of course, Brian's lies were part of his job. Did that make them forgivable? Didn't he deserve to suffer? The man spent the night in my bed keeping me warm knowing that the contract he was peddling was complete and utter bullshit. I was annoyed. I reached up to scratch the hives on my chest with a sigh. Just the thought of Brian made me itch. He was a man who was looking for commitment and even though I told him he was barking up the wrong tree, he was like a bird dog with a prey. He wasn't taking his eye off the prize. Unfortunately, I was the prize.

I glanced around the shop and scratched again. I was grateful for the black turtleneck that hid the rash beneath. Lula didn't need to know my fears. She had enough of her own without adding mine to it. She always thought the world was going to find out about her life and… Okay, not the world. Most of the people in the world she didn't give a shit about. But anyone that Tank loved she didn't want them to think badly of her. Honestly though, he loved her. If he was concerned that her past would bother anyone else he loved he never showed it. But then…Tanks life was a big secret to me.

Funny…most of the guys at Rangeman had secret pasts. About the only person I knew anything real about was Gabe. His mother told me everything in the world about him when he was in the hospital after taking bullets for Padma. That was before they eloped three weeks ago. She was just a client then. Now she was much more important. Gabe was the first Rangeman employee (besides Ella of course) to be married. And he was happy. It made the other guys look at their girls a little differently. Lula and Tank may be engaged first, but it wouldn't surprise me at all if another Rangeman employee beat them down the aisle. I'm thinking maybe Cal and Natalie. Sometimes I get the commitment heebie-jeebies just looking at them.

Lula exited the dressing room with the harried attendant behind her. She was wearing white (which was really a push for her considering her former profession) and the dress was tight. I do mean it was tight. I've seen sausages that weren't packed that tightly. She was bulging. It wasn't particularly attractive just so we're clear. The attendant, who was helping her dress, looked like she was about to pass out. I wasn't sure if it was the tight packaging of Lula's assets, or her worry about the dress. And that dress didn't look cheap. Lula sure looked like she was about to burst the seams on it.

"It looks a little tight," I said with a frown. The look in Lula's eye became murderous and my tactic changed immediately from concern about the dress to concern about my physical safety. I blinked, "It's not that tight. It's just a little tight. I mean, just a smidge. I mean not much at all."

That must have satisfied her need for blood because her expression became benign and she turned back to look at herself in the mirror. "Well, I'm planning to lose a few pounds before the wedding anyway," Lula said surveying her reflection. "I mean, not too much though. Tankie likes a little cushion for the pushin if you know what I mean."

The attendant blanched. Lula's mouth did not operate with a filter when discussing her sexploits with Tank.

"It is a little tight, but if I buy it larger it will be too loose by the wedding. And there won't be a seamstress on the ship to fix it."

"We can alter it before you go," the attendant said softly.

"I suppose," she bit her lip studying the dress thoughtfully. "Well, this one is pretty and all, but I don't think it's me. Let's try on some more."

I sank back and watched them disappear, on to number sixteen. Number fifteen would join its cowering friends in the back. I wished for a moment I was a cowering dress in the back. It would mean I was out of the wedding dress shopping business. But then I'd be surrounded by white. I felt myself pale and my palms began to sweat and I reached up absently to scratch my chest. Well, maybe not.

"Shopping for wedding dresses," Brian asked dropping beside me on the ottoman.

"Not for me," I said and immediately scratched my chest where the hives were the worst.

"Hey…don't panic. I'm not proposing," he grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Ha-ha," I made a face and slouched down.

"Did Grandma get any information?"

"Did you," I raised a brow.

"None what-so-ever," he shook his head. "I don't think Mrs. Dinks liked Brady too much."

"Why…wasn't he oozing with his 'I'm such a stallion' personality?"

He grinned, "Is that what you see?"

"Please," I rolled my eyes, "he's so full of himself it's a wonder he can get out of the house without a mirror gliding along beside him so he can constantly check his reflection."

"You don't like him?"

"I've known a few guys like him," I shrugged.

"That's not really an answer," he raised a brow.

"I don't really intend to answer it," I said returning his brow with my own.

"So who's getting married," he asked leaning back with a smile.

"Lula and Tank," I muttered.

"Oh man…one of the men in black is getting hitched?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"And remind me…is Lula the…"

"Former prostitute," I nodded.

"Interesting," he nodded thoughtfully.

"Yea," I agreed.

"They're going traditional?"

"Yea," I nodded. "They're getting married at sea. They're looking for a boat. I'm the maid of honor."

"Ranger is the best man?"

"Yep," I agreed.

"That will be interesting," he grinned.

"Will it," I shook my head frowning. When I thought about standing in front of a priest watching Tank and Lula get married with Ranger nearby didn't sound interesting to me. It sounded…it sounded demoralizing.

"So you didn't get any information from the Dinks?"

I gathered myself together and pushed the thoughts of Ranger out of my head. "My recon hasn't reported anything yet," I said with a straight face.

"I don't believe you," he nudged me with his shoulder. "You're a terrible liar. But…I deserve it."

"Yep…you do," I said serenely.

"Are you planning on punishing me?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"How?"

"I don't know yet. There's this sticky little issue of you being a federal agent. I have to be careful what I do so I don't end up doing time."

"Ah," he grinned and got to his feet. "Let me buy you dinner tonight and try to make up for it."

"You can try," I shrugged.

"I'll see you at seven."

"I'll be there."

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head, "maybe your hives will be gone by then."

"Don't hold your breath," I said as he walked away.

Lula exited the dressing room moments later wearing a silk sheath that showed every ripple of flesh on her round body.

"Oh my," I blinked.

"Yea…this here is sexy," she galloped to the stage and turned in the mirror.

"I got to get me one of them dresses when Burt and me get married," Grandma Mazur said coming up behind us. She fingered the material at Lula's thigh, "whooo wheee, that is some slippery material. I'm thinking you could wear that later on that night as well. Some slippery friction would come out good on your wedding night."

"Oh yea," Lula agreed. "That's a good idea."

"Hmmm…Lula," I said fighting to choose the words carefully. I didn't want a repeat of her last murderous glance my way or any of the previous ones either. Whatever I was about to say could mean my life. I had to pick just the right words. I bit my lip, "I thought you and Tank were going for a more traditional wedding?"

"We are," she said absently and focused on her reflection.

"Well…while this dress is lovely," I assured her sincerely. After all, the dress would look great on someone a few sizes smaller or at least someone wearing their real size. "It's not a very traditional dress."

"It's not," she frowned.

"No, it's a bit modern."

"But you said the real traditional one wasn't good for my figure," she glared.

"It wasn't," I shook my head to resist the shudder of nausea that occurred when I remembered the dress. "It didn't properly accentuate your curves. Tank likes your curves. He wants to see his woman up there not a cotton ball."

"You're right about that," Grandma nodded enthusiastically. "You got nice bosoms Lula you can't hide them suckers away."

"No, you can't," I agreed shaking my head.

"Dang," she said after a moment. "You're right. What kind of veil could I wear with this dress anyway?"

"Exactly," I nodded enthusiastically.

"All right," she sighed and headed off to the dressing room as Natalie came in waving and happy. "Nice one Lula."

"Not traditional enough," Lula said as she disappeared into the dressing room.

"She looked like a bag of cellulite," Natalie whispered to me.

"With too many donuts," I agreed.

"How many dresses has she tried on so far?"

"That was number sixteen," I said sorrowfully. "I think they're getting worse. She had on this one that was mostly just strategically placed sequins," I shuddered.

"She's got some style that Lula," Grandma sighed in envy.

"When you and Burt get hitched you should get her to be your wedding planner," I suggested.

"Good idea," she brightened.

"Where's Connie," Natalie asked.

"She's working. She'll be here any minute," I said. "Hopefully Lula will have a solid choice or two by then."

Connie breezed in just as Lula exited the dressing room.

"Oh my," Natalie blinked.

"Oh," Connie hissed.

"Scarlett O'Hara," Grandma grinned.

"You look like a southern belle," I blinked. I'll be honest. She looked lovely.

"White girl…is you cryin," Lula blinked at me.

"You look beautiful," I said softly over the knot in my throat. In that dress she didn't look like a former prostitute. In that dress she looked like a bride.

Lula looked in the mirror and blinked. "Is that me?"

"That's you," the attendant smiled gently.

Lula studied her reflection for a while, "this is the one?"

I nodded.

Natalie grinned, "It's definitely the one."

"Can I wear this to get married on a boat," she asked.

"You can," the attendant smiled.

"You're a princess," Grandma said tearfully.

"I'll take it," Lula announced.

I had been though meringues, dresses that looked like cottage cheese, dresses that were so tight it was a wonder she could breath and now this dress that made her look like what she was. I felt the hives begin to melt away. Marriage could be beautiful. Lula just proved it.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own or make any money on anything that Janet Evanovich has created or owns. Thank you to everyone for your reviews.

* * *

I drove back to the office and I admit it, I was glad to be returning to work. I started for my office and detoured for one of the lower levels to see how Mortimer's re-creation of his father's work was coming.

When I arrived in the space we'd designated for him, he was busy scribbling on a board with Agent Marcos nearby and some other scientific looking nerds watching him in awe.

Brady smiled and unfolded himself from his chair and strolled over to me. "Hi. What brings you to the grotto?"

"I'm just checking to make sure that Mortimer is comfortable and has everything he needs."

Morty looked up and blushed hotly, "oh…yes. Thank you, Stephanie. I'm very comfortable. Everyone is taking good care of me especially Ella."

"Good," I smiled. "Do you have everything you need to complete your research here?"

He puffed up a little bit. "I believe so, at least for the analysis. Of course, when I begin building the prototype I'll need a few more things."

"Of course," I nodded. "You'll let me know when you need something."

He nodded.

"Well, I don't want to distract you from your work. I'll check on you later."

"Thank you," he gushed and turned back to the board.

I started out of the room and Brady followed me.

"I'll walk you to the elevator."

"Okay," I nodded.

"How is everything going?"

"Good. I'm just doing some research."

"Yea," he raised a brow. "Couldn't you find what you needed in our information?"

"Only if I was interested in the last 5-7 years of anything," I said blandly. "I do much more in depth research than you appear to do. I'm a bit surprised by that."

"Well, we don't do the research ourselves. We have people who do that."

"Hmm…well, they should probably dig a little deeper. The last murderer we caught we had to go back to their childhood to find cause."

"Oh," he nodded.

"But maybe you have more research and you've made a conscious decision not to share it with us?"

"We're working together on this."

"Are we," I raised a brow.

He paused and regarded me thoughtfully, "you think we're withholding information?"

"Yea," I said seriously, "I do. I also think that you're not interested in our help as much as you're interested in our facilities."

"Really Stephanie, I assure you that we're very interested in sharing with you."

I stared at him for a few seconds. I thought about calling him a liar. But the truth was, he was interested in sharing with me. He was interested in sharing body fluids with me. He just didn't want to share the credit for this work.

"So," he finally said interrupting the silence, "I get the impression that you don't like me much."

"I don't know you," I shrugged resisting the urge to scream 'you're damn Skippy'. "I can't like or dislike you unless I know you."

"I'm willing to remedy that," he said and flashed me a smile that brought the story of Little Red Riding Hood to flash through my brain. There was no doubt which character he was cast as.

"How is that," I asked punching the call button for the elevator.

"How about we have together dinner tonight?"

"Oh I'm sorry," I said as the elevator doors opened, "I already have plans."

"Hey," Brian smiled stepping off the elevator. "Going up?"

"Yes," I smiled back and stepped on the elevator as he held the door open.

"See you tonight," he said softly.

I shook my head with a smile as the door closed. He said it for Brady's benefit knowing he couldn't see my reaction. He was bad. He was also laying a claim. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Well, I didn't mind him doing it in front of Brady that was for certain. But how would I feel if he did it in front of anyone else? I wasn't sure I could answer that.

I headed for my office and dug back into my research. By the time the end of the day rolled around I knew more about Wilhelm Stray than I really wanted to. He was rich. He was brilliant. He was an arrogant narcissistic asshole who ignored his son most of his life. He wasn't all that. It was no wonder he'd been murdered. Quite frankly after looking at his life it was a wonder to me he'd made it to the age of sixty five without getting offed. He was pretty much despicable.

I sat back in my chair and stared at the image of the man on the screen. Since he was the one who was murdered, it was going to make our job of catching his killer much more difficult. There were plenty of people who would cheerfully murder him. A lot of people would just shake their heads and say it was about time. It was sort of a sad life.

I reached for my cell phone absently, "Stephanie Plum."

"Yo," Ranger said softly.

"Yo," I sighed and leaned back tiredly. The sound of his voice made me tired. Maybe it wasn't the sound of his voice that made me tired, but the relief I felt at hearing it. He was alive for one more day. The relief made me tired. "Are you okay? Are you done? Are you coming home?"

"Not yet," he said tiredly. "I'm undercover, but I'm about to go into deep cover."

"Where?"

"Steph…"

"You'd tell me but you'd have to kill me," I sighed.

"Something like that," he agreed.

"Status quo," I reached out to play with the pens on my desk absently.

"How are things?"

"Things are good," I said.

"How good is good," he asked. "Tank signed the contract?"

"Yea, he signed it this morning," I agreed.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I think it's not worth the paper it's written on. But it keeps Morty here with us so that gives us leverage in finding the killer."

"I suspected that."

"They had the perfect opportunity to prove we were working together this morning and resisted. I have to believe they have no intention of cooperating."

"What was their opportunity?"

"Marilyn Dinks was born in the burg and we grew up down the street from each other. She's Val's age. They went to school together. I mean those two played together till sophomore year. But when I offered to do the recon, they resisted. Even after we told them that they wouldn't get anything out of them because they were outsiders they resisted. Even after I offered to go with, they declined."

"So…what'd you do about it?"

"Sent Grandma in to do the recon," I giggled to myself.

"Ouch," he laughed. "That was payback."

"Not completely yet, but I'll bide my time and I'll get my due."

"I know you will. What's the current situation?"

"The FBI is helping Morty reassemble his father's research from his memory in our basement."

"Oh that sounds like fun? Do you think he can do it?"

"I'm not really a nuclear physicist kind of girl," I said in amusement. "I mean I've been down there. They don't even seem to mind that I come down there. I suspect they believe I'm not smart enough to know what I'm looking at and they'd be right."

"Steph…"

"It's true Ranger," I said without emotion. "I'm not. But I watched him working on the board scribbling frantically to recreate it. I think he's either smart enough to recreate it or he's leading them down the garden path."

"Which do you think it is?"

"I haven't made up my mind completely," I turned my head to crack my neck. "He's…interesting. There's just something…"

"Yea…I know how your just somethings turn out. Follow your instincts Babe."

"Will do," I agreed.

"Have you got anything on his father?"

"Oh yeah, I've got tons on his old man. He was a real piece of work. He was definitely not a likable man. He was brilliant but egocentric. There was a line around the block of people wanting him dead. Sorting out the wishers from the doer may be difficult."

"Assuming it's not the research they were after," he said thoughtfully.

"Assuming," I agreed.

"What's the son like?"

"Mousy and shy, but probably just as brilliant as his father if he had any confidence at all," I smiled.

"He has no confidence?"

"None whatsoever," I agreed, "Especially with the fairer sex."

"He doesn't like girls?"

"Oh I think he likes them. He blushes every time I speak to him. He's not good with women and that's by Mooner's standards."

"Oh damn," he laughed.

"No kidding," I grinned.

"How's the therapy?"

"What kind of segue was that?"

"I'm not attempting to segue. I'm only asking a question."

"There's a lot of interest in my therapy these days," I sighed. "It's fine. I'm fine. I know I have issues."

"Commitment issues," he reminded me.

I resisted the urge to scream. "That's the pot calling the kettle black."

"I do not have commitment issues," he growled low.

"Right," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't. I am just completely aware of what I can and can not promise a woman."

"Right," I sighed.

"Is Goodman there?"

"Yes."

He was silent for a moment.

"Are you still there?"

"Yea," he agreed.

I heard a woman's voice in the background calling for Carlos in a very sultry voice and my eyes narrowed. "Are you working?"

"I have to go. It will be a while before you hear from me again."

"Be safe," I sighed feeling the weight of the world on me.

"You too," he said softly, "and Steph…"

"Yea," I blinked at his use of my name.

"Just…take your time with things."

"What," I frowned.

"I mean…" He sighed, "Just be careful."

"I usually am these days."

"I know," he sighed. "Bye Babe."

"Bye Ranger," I said softly, but he was gone. I sat for a long time contemplating his words. I was careful. I was careful. Okay, so maybe I sometimes rush headlong into something without thinking things through. Thus I got into a little trouble with Veronica and with Manuel's lovely wife. But for the most part, I was careful these days. I sure as hell didn't go into unstable countries and help overthrow governments or assassinate any foreign dignitaries and put my life at risk. I mean I may find myself in some uncomfortable situations, but I sure don't go into a situation knowing I might not come out alive. That's crazy shit.

I also didn't go skulking around with strange women…I mean men who just happened to know my first name and call me that. How friggin deep cover could it be if someone there knew who he was? Maybe there were no friggin black ops. Maybe Ranger was just living a secret life. Maybe he actually had a wife and kids somewhere else. Maybe it was all a line of bullshit. Maybe it was time I figured out who Ricardo Carlos Manoso was.

I sat for a few moments with my fingers on the keyboard. If I looked him up online hear at Rangeman someone would know I was searching for information on Ranger. If I did it at home…would they know there too. If I was at the library, could I even get into the places I needed to go to find out any true information. I had to consider what was safe. And I had to consider if I really wanted answers to my questions.

Eventually I gave it up and shut down my computer and headed home. I had a date. I had a date with someone who followed procedure and didn't risk his life unnecessarily. That, I growled to myself, was a good thing.


	9. Chapter 9

As always I am making no financial gain in this story or in the use of the Characters the very lovely Janet Evanovich created. If any of my characters start making me any money...I'll let you know right away. Thank you to everyone for the reviews.

* * *

Brian was on time to pick me up. He was always on time. He was always dressed nicely and he was always hotter than a man had the right to be. And it appeared to me that he did it all with no effort at all. If there was anything wrong with him, it was that he might be too perfect. Oh well, maybe it would make my flaws invisible because everyone would be so busy looking at him. And if we had children, they'd have a fifty-fifty chance of being brilliant, gorgeous, and neat.

Oh shit…where did that come from?

I forced a smile on my face, "you look nice." I straightened and ran my hand over the skirt of my blue wool dress. The dress looked good on me. It was a good color to make my eyes stand out. I had a pair of black boots that brought me up a little closer to Brian's mouth. Oh crap. I did it again. Anyway…I looked okay and even my hair was behaving.

"You look beautiful," he said softly and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you," I blushed.

"You're ready," he asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Let me get my coat."

He reached to take the coat from me to help me into it. Great! He was a gentleman too! How was I supposed to move on from this? He was completely friggin perfect.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Let's go then. We have reservations at a French restaurant."

"Really," I blinked at him.

"Yea, but it's not in Paris. Is that okay?"

I laughed, "Yea, that's okay."

When we got to the restaurant we were seated right away at a good table in a private corner far from the kitchen.

"This is really nice," I said as I settled into the half booth with Brian by my side. "Have you eaten here before?"

"Several times," he nodded.

"I raised a brow at him, "and here I was thinking you were a shy guy. You're actually a guy who dates a lot of girls and comes here for fun."

"Nope," he shook his head with a laugh. "My mother is from Trenton. My grandparents still live here. Whenever we're here, we eat in this restaurant. It's my mother's favorite."

"Really," I glanced around the restaurant. "This is your mother's favorite restaurant? You brought me to your mother's favorite restaurant?"

"Steph…I like you," he smiled and reached for my hand playing with my fingers. "I really like you a lot. I want to get to know you much, much better."

"How much better," I flushed meeting his gaze.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear softly, "better than that." He sat back up.

I gazed at him in surprise.

"I don't want you to be just a piece of ass to me. I can get women. I know that some women find me attractive."

"Harrumph," I rolled my eyes.

"You don't think women find me attractive," he said in amusement.

"Some women," I raised a brow. "Some women are most women. If you look around this restaurant you'll see half a dozen women looking at you like you're their dessert choice."

"I'm not on their menu."

"Whose menu are you on?"

"Nobody's yet," he said softly. "But I have every hope that you'll add me to yours. I know you can cook. I have a feeling you'll know how to make the preparations."

I just blinked at him. He actually made a double entendre to me. Maybe old Brian wasn't the innocent little Boy Scout I thought he was. Maybe there was hope for him in the bedroom yet. Who was I kidding? I'd been having lewd thoughts of him since we met…since before we met when he was just a guy tailing me. Now he's the real deal.

"No comment," he raised a brow with a smile.

"Er…just thinking about recipes," I raised my brow back at him.

He grinned, "That's my girl."

I opened my menu, "what do you recommend here?"

"Everything," he smiled and leaned over to help me pore over the menu.

Three courses later and in the midst of Crème Brule I decided that if this was where his family ate whenever they were in Trenton they were aces in my book. The food was amazing. I think I moaned all the way through it. Brian was squirming. The Crème Brule only added to the restaurants mystique. It also added a notch into the plus column for Agent Brian Goodman.

I finally sat back with a sigh, "you win. I won't punish you for luring me into your web when you had no intention of really sharing any information with Rangeman. I won't throw you under a bus, sic Grandma Mazur on you, or any of the other myriad of ideas that I've had. Well…maybe that one, but not tonight."

He raised a brow, "Grandma Mazur?"

"She was my backup plan," I said with a contented sigh. "You are a federal agent. I have a feeling I could get in trouble for most of the ideas that I had."

"Was Brady going to reap any of those same repercussions?"

"All but one," I grinned. "I may still sic Grandma on him. He needs to learn a lesson or fifty."

"Remind me not to really make you mad."

"Just keep that in the back of your mind all the time and we'll get along fine. I'm half Italian and half Hungarian, it's a lethal combination."

"So I see," he leaned back in his seat to study me thoughtfully. "About the case…"

"I thought this was a date," I raised a brow.

"You brought it up," he reminded me.

"Oh yea," I sighed.

"Steph…you know our hands are tied. They're not going to allow us to give you any more information than they think you need."

"Trust me when I tell you that the information they gave us was nothing I couldn't have found on the public internet. But just so you know, Rangeman has access to many government data bases. We do a lot of work for Uncle Sam. So what you withheld, I found out on my own. And I've probably found out things that you don't even know because you're not willing to play ball. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"I hear you," he sighed. "And you're not going to share?"

"Why should I," I shrugged.

"Why indeed," he nodded. "Well…just promise me that if you figure out something that will turn the case around or put you in danger you'll tell me."

"Okay, I can do that. But you know Brian most of what I do is by instinct."

"I know," he nodded, "you have a wonderful spidey sense. You should always trust your instincts."

"Should I trust my instincts when it comes to you?"

"I don't know," he grinned. "What are your instincts telling you?"

"That you're a good guy," I said seriously, "and that I should trust you."

"Is that professionally or personally," he said softly.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Good answer," he whispered and leaned forward and kissed me.

Okay, I've been kissed by some really outstanding kissers. Brian ranks in the top two. He was less aggressive in his kisses than Ranger, but he was certainly as efficient. One kiss and I was tingling in places I'd been trying to ignore for months.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered in my mouth.

I just nodded. I'm not sure, but I think the G-Man broke a few traffic laws getting us back to my house. He kissed me all the way into the house barely letting me lean over to turn the alarm off and forget the lights. We were in the house for about twenty seconds when I was on my back on the couch and he was pressed into me. He was aroused. I was aroused. It had been a while. I really thought my streak was about to end. Then for no reason, he sat up and ran his hands through his considerable wavy hair and groaned. He put his face in his hands.

"I can't do this Stephanie," he said hoarsely.

"What," I blinked at him. "I think you can do it. I know part of you is willing to do it and it's the important part."

"My mind is the important part and I can't do it."

I felt like a pitcher of ice water had just been poured over me. I swallowed and sat up and straightened my dress. "Okay, I'm not going to force you."

"It's not that," he turned back to me and caught my face in his big hand and kissed me softly. "I'm just really into you Stephanie. I mean really into you. And I think you have unfinished business with Manoso. I could make love to you, but if you aren't there with me completely what good will it do me in the long run? I'm still not willing to settle for less than all you can give me."

"We're just friends," I frowned up at him.

"I know you think you are," he said softly, "but you have feelings for him. And until you can box those feelings up or let them go, I don't have a chance with you for the long haul. I don't want to be your second choice Steph. I deserve better than that."

I swallowed back the tears, "yes, you do."

"So…we need to dial it back and wait until you're willing to give me what I need."

"Which is," I whispered.

"All of you," he said seriously as he dropped kiss after kiss on my swollen mouth. "I want it all."

"We don't know each other to have it all," I managed. "I mean…"

"I don't need you to promise you'll marry me before we have sex," he raised a brow. "I just need to know it's possible."

"I understand," I finally managed.

"So, I'm heading out. I'll see you tomorrow at the office?"

"Sure," I agreed and walked him to the door.

He paused gazing at me, "I meant what I said Steph. I want marriage and kids and a home…and I want it with you. Think about it."

I blinked at him and my breath caught.

He leaned over and kissed me and then he was gone.

I closed the door and set the alarm and leaned back against it no longer fighting the tears that slid down my face. I finally found a guy who wanted what I wanted and who like me for me. And yet…there was Ranger still in my mind and my heart. Of course Brian could see him there. I didn't know how to let go of him. I didn't know if I could let him go. I just knew that I was going to lose the opportunity of getting to know a really great guy if I didn't just make the effort.

I needed to talk to my therapist. I needed to talk to him soon.


	10. Chapter 10

What belongs to me, belongs to me. What belongs to Janet is hopefully making her a boatload of money but none for me.

* * *

The moment I got up the next morning I called and left a message with Dr. Addison's service that I needed to see him. I had barely put down my bag in my office when he called and told me he had an opening that morning and I could come by. I was relieved to no end. I let Tank know where I was going. I liked telling Tank things. He never asked questions. He just raised a brow and nodded. If you wanted to talk to Tank, you could. But if you just wanted to impart information, you could do that too and then walk away. He was the best of both worlds. No wonder Lula wanted to marry him.

I arrived at Dr. Addison's office at nine and was ushered immediately into his office. I loved his office. Dr. Martin's office felt like a psychiatrist's office. She had the couch and the chaise and the boxes and boxes of tissues sitting out in the open. She expected copious weeping. Dr. Addison's office was more like your living room. There wasn't even a desk in that part. It was like you were sitting around having coffee with a friend who just happened to give really great advice. Plus he always had flavored coffee. You never knew what it would be, so it added a little bit of excitement to visit him. It made the whole thing much less scary.

"Egg nog," he grinned at me when I sat down.

"You're a Godsend," I sighed and took the cup from him. I sank back in the comfortable chair and sighed.

"Okay Stephanie," he said gently. "What happened?"

"I had a date last night."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yea," I nodded. "It was. I could have been a great date. The guy is amazing."

"Do I know him?"

"Sure, it's Brian."

"The Federal Agent," he nodded.

"Right," I agreed.

"He's back in the picture? I thought he was waiting till you were not seeing Ranger any more."

"I'm not seeing Ranger any more," I sighed. "I mean, not like that. Ranger and I decided to just be friends and if things changed somewhere down the road then we could become more."

He sat back, "I think I see where this is going. So Brian really likes you?"

"Yea," I nodded.

"And you still have feelings for Ranger?"

"I am in love with him," I admitted.

"Stephanie," he said gently and leaned forward holding his cup of coffee with two hands "Is it realistic for you to believe that you and Ranger will ever have a life together? I want you to think about this seriously. You say that you want marriage and children and Ranger says he can't give those things to you. And frankly Stephanie…you're not getting any younger."

"Thanks for the reminder Doc," I rolled my eyes.

He grinned, "All I'm saying is that if you're holding out hope that Ranger is going to change his mind, then stop seeing other people. Stop putting someone else in a position where they can be hurt. If Ranger is what you want and you're willing to sacrifice children…maybe…then don't see Brian again."

"You know, I don't know if Ranger will ever change his mind," I said softly. "And if he does change his mind, how can I be sure that I didn't in some way coerce that decision. I don't want to be Joe or my mother. If he wanted what I want, he'd want it. He doesn't. I think I'm wasting my time."

"Then why are you hanging on," he raised a brow.

"Because I love him," I sighed.

He smiled, "then you have a real problem Stephanie."

"I know," I sighed. "That's why I'm here."

"A good doctor isn't going to tell you what to do. A good doctor is only going to give you the options so you can make the choice that's right for you. I don't know if Ranger or Brian is the right choice for you. I don't know if either of them is right. You're the only one who can make that decision for you. So, ask yourself a few questions."

"Okay," I nodded.

"If Brian walked away again, would you be sorry?"

I blinked at him.

"That's what you have to ask yourself. Ask yourself if you would regret it if you didn't pursue a relationship with him?"

"I think I see where you're going with it," I nodded.

"Is it worth it to forget your life and wait for Ranger to _maybe_ change his mind? If it's worth it, then cut Brian loose. If you will regret letting Brian go, then you have to make one choice. If you wouldn't because Ranger is all you want and you're not interested in anything else, then you must make another choice. If you don't think it's worth waiting for Ranger and you wouldn't regret it if Brian took a walk, then you have to make another decision. But Stephanie, either way the choice is yours and yours alone to make. You can't ask me to make it for you. This is your life and your choice."

I sighed and wiped at the tears. "I know you're right. It's just going to be hard to make the decision I know is the right one."

"You're already made your decision?"

"Pretty much," I agreed. "I really have no choice."

"Then make your decision and don't look back."

I stopped at the lake on the way back to the office and found a bench in the blistering cold and sat down and just gazed at the iced over water. I knew what I had to do. I just wasn't sure that following his advice about not looking back was something I was capable of doing. Let's be honest here, burg people don't really forget anything. It just sits in the back of their minds and hearts and festers or whatever. I didn't want to end up hating Ranger. That was the root of my decision.

I reached for my phone, "Stephanie Plum."

"How long are you going to be out," Tank asked.

"I'm heading back now," I said quietly and got to my feet and started toward my SUV.

"Good because you missed a phone call that I know you wanted to take."

"Who called?"

"Marilyn Dinks," he said succinctly.

"Oh shit," I blinked.

"She's calling back in about half an hour."

"I'll be there," I said sliding into the driver's seat. "I'll be there."

I barely made it to my desk when the phone rang. "Stephanie Plum," I said softly.

"Stephanie," the wispy voice repeated.

"Marilyn," I asked.

"Yes," she blinked. "Stephanie…I'm in trouble."

"What happened Marilyn?"

"Somebody murdered my boss."

"I know honey. Where are you?"

"I can't say," she said softly. "But something is wrong. I mean something is really, really wrong. I don't want to tell you over the phone. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Sure, where do you want me to meet you?"

"Meet me at the place Val and I used to sneak off to when we were freshmen."

Val and Marilyn used to sneak off to mall all the time. "Okay," I agreed.

"Come alone Stephanie. I mean it. If you don't come alone, I won't show myself. I'm scared. I'm real scared."

"I'll be alone," I assured her. "When do you want me to meet you?"

"Eight o'clock tonight. Don't tell the cops. Don't!"

"I won't," I assured her. "I'll be there and I'll be alone."

"Okay," she said and hung up.

Tank appeared in my doorway. "It was under two minutes. She was using a disposable phone. There was no way we could trace the call. We only got that she was in Trenton somewhere."

"Yea," I nodded.

"You can't go alone."

"I have no choice," I said raising my eyes to his. "The mall is dead quiet by eight pm."

"It won't be this close to Christmas."

"You think she won't recognize someone from Rangeman? Come on Tank! You guys are all big and burly with marine haircuts and size 14 boots. She's going to see you coming a mile away. I have to do this alone."

"Ranger wouldn't like it."

"Ranger isn't here," I bit out. I sighed and softened my tone. It wasn't Tanks fault that Ranger wasn't who I wanted him to be. It wasn't Tanks fault that Ranger had the desire to put his life in jeopardy every few months and just disappear. It wasn't Tanks fault that Ranger could have another…I mean a secret family hidden away with a wife that calls him Carlos and has his babies. It wasn't his fault. I took a deep breath. "I've known this girl my whole life. She's not a murderer. She wanted to be an actress. She's a femme fatale but not in a way that will even get her a part on cable. The girl is…well, honestly she's not the shiniest penny in the jar if you know what I mean. She's gullible. I know all the way to my core that she didn't murder Wilhelm. I don't want the feds or anyone else to get her into custody and think that they have caught the bad guys when…"

"They'll stop searching," he said softly.

"They will," I agreed. "And an innocent person will pay the price to get the job done. I know this girl Tank. She didn't do it."

"All right, you're going in wired and GPS'd out the ass," he said seriously.

"Fair enough," I nodded in agreement. "If you give me a GPS chip, I'll do what I have to and plant it on her. We can't turn in an innocent person, but we can track her."

"Deal," he agreed.

At eight pm I was at the mall…alone. At nine pm, she still hadn't approached me. At ten pm, she was still a no show and the mall was closing. At ten thirty, I had to give it up.

"I'm calling it a day boys. She's a no show."

"Okay," Gabe said over my ear piece.

"I'm heading home."

"Steph…I'm supposed to let you know that Morty escaped."

"What the… Mortimer Stray, the mousiest physicist on the eastern seaboard maybe the entire world escaped Rangeman where the biggest strongest guys on the planet are located?"

"We're keeping people out, not in," Lester said sheepishly.

"Do you have a trace?"

"We have nothing," he sighed.

"Fuck," I groaned. "I can't go by tampons without you guys tracking it and a guy who has the secret to future warfare trapped in his head can walk to McDonalds without a qualm? Where is the justice in that?"

"Well…er, we don't actually know what you buy when you're at the drugstore," Gabe said in confusion.

"Then how do you know I buy tampons and the drug store and not the grocery store or some Wal-Mart or something?"

"Err…"

"Give it up Gabe," Lester said sadly, "she's like a dog with a bone."

"How did he get away," I said grimly.

"We have no idea. We have him on video just taking a walk out the front door," Lester sighed.

"Do the feds know?"

"They should," he said grimly. "Agent Marcos was supposed to be with him when he disappeared."

"You've done a thorough search of the building? Did someone check with Mooner?"

"Done and done," Lester said. "Do you have any ideas Steph?"

"None whatsoever," I sighed. "I'm coming in."

I walked stepped off the elevators on the fifth floor and was met by Brady, Brian, Tank and Lester, "did you find him?"

"No," Tank glared at Brady.

"Do I need to tell you the position we're in now," I raised a brow at Tank.

"Don't look at me," he raised his hands in innocence. "You need to talk to Agent Marcos. It was his watch."

I turned to Brady with a raised brow, "anything to say?"

"I nodded off," he grimaced.

"Have you reported this to your superiors," I asked.

"I have," he said grimly.

"What did they say?"

"Find him," he said succinctly.

"Then I suggest you do that," I turned on my heel and strode to my office. I picked up the phone and dialed Mooner's number. Mooner is not a day person so I knew it was safe to call even at almost midnight.

"Greetings earthling," he said when he answered the phone.

"Hey Mooner," I sighed.

"Hey Stephanie Dude," he slurred. "What's up?"

"The Feds lost Morty man. Do you have any idea where he might go?"

"Sure Dude. Did you check his place?"

"His place," I sat up straighter.

"Yea Dude. He's got a house in the Burg. It's a couple of streets over from your mothers on Wildwood."

"Okay, what's the house number?"

"Seventeen," he said.

"Mooner…you're a prince among men," I said with a smile.

"I know Dude. I know," he laughed and hung up.

I grabbed my purse and coat and walked out the door where the four men were still standing. "Lester, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To get Morty," I said grimly.

"Oh no," Brady said following me to the stairs. "This is our case."

"I thought it was a cooperative," I raised my brow at him.

"We're just…"

"Yanking our chain to get what you want," I glared at him. "You lost him. Maybe you better go find him."

"I don't know where he is," he frowned.

I just glared at him, "then maybe you better let me go find him."

"He's my witness," he blustered.

I just glared at him as though he was the idiot I sincerely thought he was.

Tank stepped between us, "I told you guys before that Stephanie knows the burg and its people. You would be better off letting her handle this. Besides, he's a witness and not a suspect. You can't legally hold him. He asked us for help, and not you. You've never arrested him or officially placed him into custody."

Brian leaned back on his heels, "let it go Marcos. Let them do their job."

Brady sighed and relented, but he didn't look happy. Well too freaking bad! I wasn't happy either. As a matter of fact, I was pissed.

I knocked on Morty's door and stepped back. I had my gun in my hand, but hidden. Lester was at my side with his gun drawn. He was out of eyesight of the peephole.

Morty opened the door. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, "you've been so nice to me and I shouldn't have run away. But I wanted my own stuff and my own place and to do something without everybody watching."

"I thought your house burned down."

"This was my grandparent's house. I own it too. I just don't live here. I didn't before now anyway. Now I will. I just…I needed to get away and clear my head."

"Do you feel safe?"

"No."

"Morty, by exposing yourself you've given someone the opportunity to identify you and pass that information on to your father's murderer. That person is clearly after you. You should have stayed put at Rangeman. I know it's hard. But we're just trying to keep you alive."

"I know," he stared down at his feet as he shuffled them.

"Will you come back with us?"

"Yes, let me get my bag," he said and reached inside the house for a duffle bag.

We drove into Rangeman's garage and went to the elevator and waited.

"Morty," I said softly.

"Yea," he blinked up at me with those big dumb puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do it again, okay?"

"I won't."

"The feds may move you to a safe house far away if you do something else."

"Can they do that," he blinked up at me.

"They can," I agreed.

"I'll be good," he promised.

"I hope so," we boarded the elevator and I pressed the button for five, "I sure hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

What belongs to me, belongs to me. What belongs to Janet is hopefully making her a boatload of money but none for me.

* * *

We got Morty settled in and left him alone as Ella was making a fuss over him. She had sort of adopted him as though he was a stray puppy or kitten. I could tell she felt sorry for him. I wondered for the first time if that's how she'd felt about me when I first came into her life. It wouldn't surprise me at all if that's exactly what she felt. I know she had a soft place in her heart for me. It was as though I was her little girl in the sea of men. She got to buy the occasional pretty thing for me. She bought me skirts to wear to work instead of pants.

I went down to my office to make sure I had everything together and found Brian waiting outside my door.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome."

"It's more than we deserved."

"Yes it was," I agreed gathering my coat and bag.

"Where are you headed?"

"It's after one am. Where do you think I'm going?"

He glanced at his watch, "I didn't realize it was so late."

He looked miserable. I hated that he looked miserable. I walked around my desk and stopped in front of him and raised my eyes to his. "It's going to be all right Brian. We got Morty back. He can finish giving you the research. It's going to be fine."

"It's not that," he said intently staring into my face.

I felt my face flush. It was too late at night for those kinds of feelings to be coming to the surface. It was too late at night to have the conversation we needed to have. It was too late at night for a lot of things. "Brian…"

"I know," he sighed and took a step back. "I'm not pushing."

I sighed and took a step toward him, "if you want to come to the house we can talk about it."

"It's late. I'm not heartless."

"I know you're not heartless. I'm not heartless either. If you want to come to the house, we'll talk about it."

"Tomorrow night," he said miserably.

"Tomorrow night I'm going out with the girls."

"Then the next day," he sighed.

"Brian," I said softly putting my hand on his arm, "you don't look like you'll make it that long. Come on. We'll talk tonight."

"I'll follow you," he said tiredly.

"Okay," I nodded.

I got home before him and changed into some sweat pants claiming I was the property of the New York Giants. I thought about putting on my Ranger's hockey sweat pants, but I was afraid he'd see it as an omen and I didn't want him to start the conversation on a down note. I pulled a tee shirt on and some fuzzy socks and went to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine.

I studied the wine glass for a few moments. If I drank the wine, would he think that I only said what I was saying because of the alcohol? Would he think I needed courage to deal with it? That was sort of the truth though, wasn't it? I poured the wine out and put the bottle up. I reached for a glass and got some ice water. It was late. I was tired. And this wasn't going to be easy.

I almost missed his soft tap on the door. He didn't even ring the doorbell. It was as though he was giving me every opportunity to change my mind about talking to him. He clearly thought that I was about to tell him that it was never going to happen and he was wasting his time.

"Hey," I smiled up at him. I liked that I had to almost crane my neck to smile up at him. He was way tall.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"Come on in. Can I get you anything to drink? I'm just having ice water, but I still have some wine in the fridge. Or I could make you some coffee. I know how you cop type people love having coffee at all hours."

"I don't want any coffee," he said with a slight smile.

"Okay, then let's just talk," I led him to the living room and sank down on the soft olive couch.

He sat down on the coordinating chair opposite me. "You've been thinking about what I said?"

"I have," I agreed with a nod.

"And…"

"And I talked to my therapist," I said seriously.

"Oh," he blinked.

"Dr. Addison told me that he couldn't make the decision for me. He said that I had to do it on my own. But the truth was…I already knew what I was going to do."

"Oh," he said and his face fell.

"I've known Ranger for a few years now. During the time I've known him I've been in an on and off relationship with another person. But even when I've been off the relationship or before it began or since it ended, he's made it clear to me that his life and relationships don't mix. He told me recently that he wasn't sure that it would ever mix. He is…whether you believe it or not…an honorable man. He wants me to be happy and he told me to do what I needed to do. To be clear, he never expressed any kind of love for me other than friendship love or maybe some weird family love. I have never thought he was in love with me."

"But you're in love with him?"

"More or less," I nodded.

"I thought so," he sighed.

"But I don't think Ranger will change his mind. If he does change his mind, will it be because I've pushed him into something? And do I want to wait around and see if he will? I didn't know for a long time what I felt. But I do now." I paused thinking about my next words carefully, "Dr. Addison asked me if I'd regret it if you walked away from me."

"And," he said miserably.

"And I would Brian. I would regret it. I would regret it a lot. I regretted it when you left last time. I mean, I really like you. I'm not over him. But I am smart enough to know that waiting around for him would probably be a waste of my time. You told me that you just needed to know that I could see the possibility of us. And I can. I can see the possibility of us Brian."

"You can," he blinked at me in surprise.

"Are you disappointed," I laughed.

"No," he jumped to his feet and paced. "I'm not disappointed. I just don't know where to go from here under the circumstances. I mean, we're still not living in the same city. I wouldn't ask you to move at this point. You're really good at what you do Stephanie and I can see that you're making a difference. By that same token, I was just assigned to the Washington Bureau in May and I have no desire to give that up. That's a primo position in my profession. So where do we go from here?"

"I think it's safe to say that I still have some issues to resolve."

"Okay," he nodded and sank down beside me on the couch.

"And I suspect it's going to take some time to work those issues out. So even if we do end up getting married and having children, we can say that's the future."

"Married with children," he sighed and I saw the relief flow through his body.

"We can take this very slow and figure out if it's really something that would work in the long run while maintaining our current living arrangement. We'll see each other when we can. Can we do that?"

"We can do that," he agreed.

"Good," I smiled. "Now can you sleep?"

"Now I can sleep," he flopped back on the couch with a sigh and his hair fell over his forehead and into his eyes.

I had the nearly irresistible urge to reach up and push the hair out of his face and kiss his forehead. For some reason this man brought out the nurturer in me. It was a facet of myself I didn't even know I had. Ask Rex. I'm not really that much of the nurturing sort.

He reached for my hand mingling our fingers together. "Just for the record, you didn't choose to try with me because you don't think Ranger will come around, did you? I mean…somewhere inside of you, you want to find out about us too, right?"

"Of course I do," I leaned over to try to meet his evading eyes. "Brian…I meant what I said. It threw me for a loop when he asked me if I'd regret it if you walked away. You're a great guy. You're funny. You're smart. You're sweet. You're a good dresser."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"You're also a great kisser, incredibly hot, and very sexy. Not to mention the fact that I find it very comforting when you're in my bed."

"Oh," he groaned. "That's what every guy wants to hear."

I laughed, "oh God. I just mean that I feel safe."

"Well…I am a G-Man as you keep reminding me," he grinned.

"Yes, you are," I grinned.

"I just… Okay, I'm not going to over think this. At least, not tonight," he grinned sheepishly. "So…for now, I'm just going to say we've got a reasonably good chance for happy ever after."

"I'd say so," I nodded.

"Great," he sighed.

"Now, you need to get some sleep. Are you staying or going?"

"I want to stay, but I think I'll go."

"Why," I frowned.

"Because I need to go do a happy dance and you'll think I'm a complete dork if I do it in front of you."

"I'm going to think you're a complete dork anyway because you told me."

"Thanks," he made a face at me.

"Besides, I want to see this happy dance of yours."

"Oh I don't think so. Maybe after we're married," he laughed.

"Is it that bad," I grinned.

"It's pretty embarrassing," he said sheepishly. "I even make fun of me when I do it."

"Oh that is bad," I laughed.

"So you can't see it," he said as his face turned red.

"Oh come on. You're telling me if this was the deal breaker you wouldn't let me see."

"Is it?"

"No, but that's not the point."

"That's exactly the point," he grinned and got to his feet.

"Do you even know how to dance?"

"I know how to dance," he agreed.

"Will you ever actually take me dancing or will you just promise that you will and then spend your evenings in front of the television with pizza and beer watching some game and telling me that you're too tired to go dancing?"

He laughed, "how about a little bit of both?"

"Fair enough," I agreed.

"And will you actually let me go out with my friends sometimes without nagging me about it, or will you just say you will and then silently give me the evil eye and not speak to me for weeks on end when I do because I should just know that we spend every Sunday night with your parents having dinner?"

"How about a little bit of both," I grinned.

"I can do that."

"You'll really take me dancing."

"I really will," he agreed. "I can even do some ball room dancing."

"Where did you learn ball room dancing? Why did you learn ballroom dancing?"

"My fiancée made me learn it so we wouldn't look stupid dancing at our wedding."

"Your fiancée," I blinked up at him.

He sighed, "That's really something I would have rather told you at another time."

"You're not engaged now," I blinked up at him. "Oh God, you're not married are you?"

"No," he shook his head vehemently. "I never even got married. But I was engaged for a long while. She dumped me."

"When did she dump you?"

"In May when I was transferred from New York to Washington," he shrugged.

"She dumped you because you were transferred," I frowned up at him in disbelief.

"She said she didn't want to live in DC. I wanted to believe that was the reason. But the truth is, I think she just didn't love me or she found someone else or both."

"Shit," I blinked. "So…I'm the rebound?"

"So am I," he raised a brow.

"Hmmm…this relationship doesn't stand a chance, does it?"

"You're such an optimistic person Stephanie," he grinned and hauled me into his arms. "That's what attracted me to you. You're just a ray of sunshine."

"Blowing sunshine up my skirt isn't going to change the facts," I said tilting my head up to see him.

"Maybe," he agreed. "It just means we'll have to work at it a little harder and cut each other some slack."

I studied him for a few moments. "I can do that."

"Me too," he assured me and kissed me on the nose.

"What was…is her name?"

"Genevieve," he said after a moment's hesitation.

"Hmmm, she sounds…"

"She probably is," he grinned.

"But you didn't notice because she had really big boobs and was phenomenal in bed?"

"Actually, she is somewhat flat chested and by the time I moved to DC she was about as interested in having sex with me as she was in going to the dentist."

"Ouch," I grimaced. "I don't suppose she's a masochist or something?"

"Not to my knowledge," he laughed.

"You're not, are you?"

He grinned, "Why…do you want to spank me?"

"Men," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what about you? Do you have the desire to be spanked or wear a lot of black leather?"

"Not particularly," I shrugged.

"I'm glad we had this conversation," he grinned.

"Oh me too," I rolled my eyes.

"It's always good to have a heads up before my hand strays to your ass."

"Yea," I studied him thoughtfully. I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure he was joking, but not one hundred percent. "And for the record…that's an exit, not an entrance."

"Fine with me," he nodded. "But that goes both ways."

"Deal," I nodded.

"And I like oral sex."

"Who doesn't," I shrugged.

"I mean…I like giving oral sex…a lot."

"Oh Brian…we're going to be just fine," I grinned putting my chin in his chest. "I mean it…just fine."


	12. Chapter 12

What belongs to me, belongs to me. What belongs to Janet is hopefully making her a boatload of money but none for me.

* * *

I felt surprisingly good considering I was running on just a couple of hours sleep the next day. I signed two new clients and that meant that Tank had to hire two new guys. He actually hired two women. Rangeman was becoming a diversified work place. Both of the women did happen to be former Marines though. We weren't diversifying that much.

Sondra and Renee were okay. They immediately fit into the corporation. Sondra was married and had two kids. She was from Trenton and had a very curious mix of Jersey attitude and Marine discipline. Renee batted for the other team. She was also from Jersey. She and her girlfriend had been together for three years. The old don't ask, don't tell policy had worked just fine for her. Renee's parents were finally accepting the fact that Renee was gay and she and her girlfriend, Lisa, moved to New Jersey because they were thinking of starting a family and wanted to be close to her parents. It was a normal situation in a new lifestyle.

I liked both of the women and I could picture our future hanging out sipping coffee and laughing at the boys. Well…they were former Marines…maybe not.

Anyway, I made it through the day and it was with great dread that I was looking forward to the evening's activities. Lula insisted that we all go out together again before she was married. She wanted a few memories of her single life to carry her forward into what she considered the burbs life with her future husband and their future children. She didn't think she'd ever be head of the PTA, but she knew that she'd have to be more respectable going forward. She was even working on her cursing. It wasn't going that well.

I went home and changed from my new Rangeman uniform of skirt, crisp white blouse and matching jacket into jeans and a sweater. I slid my feet into some boots that anybody out of Jersey would get a nose bleed wearing and headed for the club to meet the girls. On the way I stopped at McDonalds for a Big Mac. I'd been craving one since we'd picked up Morty. I topped it off with a cherry pie.

I needed the sugar. I mean I really needed the sugar. Brian and I may have decided to go forward and have a relationship, but we were starting out slow. I mean…he hadn't even kissed me goodnight the night before, unless you count a kiss to my forehead. I don't.

By the time I walked into the club, the joint was hopping. Music pulsed out the doors. It was ladies night and I must have passed inspection, because the big guy at the door let me in free. I wondered why he didn't work for Rangeman. I suppose there had to be a few big guys out working in the rest of the world.

I heard Lula whooping and headed in that general direction. She and Connie were on the dance floor showing their moves. Natalie was sitting at a table laughing her ass off. I headed toward Natalie.

"Am I late?"

"No," she yelled over the music. "We got started early. Lula and Connie have been drinking since about six."

"Oh shit, we're going to have to drive them home."

"No honey…WE'RE not," she grinned and waved her glass at me.

"I'm designated Dave?"

She giggled at my _**Ten Things I Hate About You **_reference. "You don't have to be. Someone from Rangeman could pick us up."

"And how would my car get home?"

"I'm sure the magic of Rangeman could arrange to deliver it to your house."

"I'm sure," I agreed. "Why do they make Wednesday night ladies night anyway," I asked as the cocktail waitress approached our table.

"Give us three more of these," Natalie pointed to her drink. "What do you want Stephanie?"

"Bahama Mama," I shrugged. "I have to catch up."

"You'll pass us with that one," she grinned.

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do," I reminded her.

"So what's up with you?"

"Not much," I said dismissively before launching into my life. "I'm working sixty to seventy hours a week. I'm still seeing my therapist. My biological clock is ticking so loud that it's keeping me awake at night. Brian and I decided to give a relationship a try."

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…back up there. You and Brian the fed," she raised a brow.

"Yep," I agreed.

"I thought you were with Ranger?"

"No," I sighed. "I _wanted_ to be with Ranger. Ranger wanted to risk his life every few months doing something illegal if not immoral. At least it's illegal wherever he is."

"Oh…man, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said brightly. "We're friends and Brian and I are going to see where it goes."

"He is hot," she grinned at me.

"Yea, he is," I grinned back.

"Do you know who he reminds me of?"

"Who," I asked.

"Carter Oosterhouse from HGTV," she laughed. "Do you ever watch HGTV?"

"**Carter Can** and **Red Hot and Green**," I grinned. "Yea…I've seen it."

"Don't you think he looks like him?"

"Yea, only with blue eyes," I nodded.

The waitress plunked the drinks down at our table. "Compliments of those guys over there," she waved toward a group of Rangeman employees at the bar.

I laughed and raised my glass to Lester before tilting back my drink. "Come on Natalie. Let's go embarrass ourselves.

Hours later we were all three sheets to the wind and it was time for a serious conversation.

"Promise me that marriage won't change anything with us," Lula slurred. "I mean it. We'll still go out and raise the roof every once in a while."

"Oh hell yea," Connie agreed. "It's not changing me."

"Wait a minute," I grabbed Connie's left hand. "What is this?"

"This is the reason I'm celebrating. Woody and I are engaged," she grinned at me.

"Oh my God," I blinked and reached over to hug her. "I didn't even know you were dating."

"We've been keeping it quiet," she blushed.

"Not so much," Lula laughed. "He comes by the office to turn in paperwork and they disappear into the bathroom and the moaning begins."

"Shut up ho," Connie slapped at her.

"You shut up skank," Lula grinned.

"What about you," I raised a brow at Natalie. "Are you and Cal engaged yet?"

"No," she laughed. "Besides, Cal's not really a traditional kind of guy. We'll probably just shack up forever or something."

"You're living together," I blinked at her.

"Yea," she nodded. "I love it. He kills all the bugs and takes out the trash. He also renders me unconscious at least five nights a week. Life is good."

"I do like the rendering," Connie sighed.

"Oh hell yea," Lula agreed.

"I want to be rendered," I pouted.

"Carter doesn't render you," Natalie blinked at me in drunken surprise.

"No," I pouted.

"Carter? Who the hell is Carter," Lula demanded.

"Brian the G-Man," Natalie supplied.

"Carter Oosterhouse," Connie nodded in understanding. "I knew he reminded me of someone. He's not keeping you red hot?"

"We just decided to try this thing," I sighed. "So…we're taking it slow."

"Stephanie," Lula slurred. "You know I love you. But you're not capable of slow. You have two speeds…stop and full on go."

Connie nodded, "she's right Steph. You need to get you some of that tall strapping young man."

"Yea, I do," I sat up straighter. "I do need to get me some. I mean woman cannot live on shower massage alone!"

"Oh hell no," Lula said. "Tap that thing!"

"Tap it," I slurred and jumped when a finger tapped me gently on the shoulder. "Shit Lester! You scared me."

He grinned, "Want to dance beautiful?"

"Sure," I nodded.

Lester led me to the dance floor and pulled me into his embrace. The music was slow and sexy and Lester knew how to move. I suspected that he inferred some moves he used in another part of his life to his dance style. Whatever, it worked for him.

"Word on the street is that you're seeing Agent Goodman," he said in my ear as we danced.

"Word gets around fast," I blinked. "We just agreed to start seeing each other last night."

"Yea…well, this is Rangeman. We know things fast."

"True," I agreed.

"How does Ranger feel about that?"

"About what," I moved my head to frown at him in confusion.

"How does Ranger feel about you seeing Brian?"

"Oh…Ranger's life doesn't lend itself to commitments and he doesn't know if it ever will. He doesn't want or need marriage and children and I do."

"But he loves you," he said seriously.

"Maybe he does," I said sadly. "I don't know. He may love me and not just in his own way. Who can say? I only know that he told me that he couldn't be what I wanted or needed. And I'm not going to push him into something he neither wants nor needs so I can get what I want. He'll only end up hating me in the end and I couldn't stand that. It's better that we cut our losses and move on now."

"Did Dr. Martin tell you that?"

"I'm not seeing Dr. Martin anymore," I shook my head. "I'm seeing Dr. Addison. In any case, neither of them tells me what to do. They just give me clarity."

"And you have clarity?"

"Ranger gave me clarity," I said grimly. "I just didn't like the clarity he gave me." I paused and sighed, "But I accept it now. I can love him forever, but I can't have him. That's life."

"I'm sorry Steph. We all thought you'd be his happy ever after."

"Ranger is Ranger's happy ever after. He lives his life for the adrenalin rush when he puts his life at risk. I admit it's a turn on to a degree, but honestly Lester…there's more to life. I want more."

"I understand. I'll pass the word that no one is to interfere."

"That would be great."

"So if you were too drunk to drive tonight…you'd call Brian?"

"Or a cab," I nodded. "It depended on where he was."

"He's at some hotel right?"

"Right," I agreed. "I'd call Brian."

"It appears there's no need," he said with a slight smile.

"Why is that," I blinked up at him and saw Brian's face over his shoulder, "Oh, hi Brian."

"Mind if I cut in," Brian raised a brow at Lester.

"No problem man," he said and stepped away. "For the record…you hurt her and you deal with me."

"Noted," Brian nodded and pulled me against his body. "My…how tall you are tonight darlin."

I grinned, "It's the boots."

"So this is what you look like when you're out dancing?"

"This is what I look like when I'm out dancing with the girls. I'll look different if it's just us."

"Will you," he said smoothly as we swayed to the music. "How different will you look?"

"You'll still recognize me."

"Lula called. She said you'd had four Bahama mamas and you needed a ride home."

"She called you," I blinked up at him. "How did she call you?"

"She called Tank," he raised a brow. "Tank called me. Then she called me."

"Oh…why did they both call you?"

"Tank told me that you needed a ride and they'd take care of your car. Lula told me that you needed to be tapped."

"Tapped," I frowned. Then it dawned on me, "I'm going to kill her."

"Honey…if you needed to get laid all you had to do was ask."

I glared up at him, "it's not about needing to get laid. There's more to it than that."

"Hi Carter," Natalie slurred as she went by in Cal's arms.

"I got mine," Cal said to Brian. "Tank's got his and Woody has his. Do you have yours?"

"Whose Carter," Brian frowned at me.

"You are," Natalie slurred.

"I've got her," Brian shook his head at Cal. He looked at Natalie, "my name is Brian."

"Rigggghhht," she giggled.

I giggled with her.

"Don't call him Carter in bed. I bet he won't like that," she giggled.

I roared with laughter and would have hit the floor if Brian hadn't been holding me up.

"Yes Carter! Yes Carter! Yes Carter," she howled.

Cal raised a brow, "Natalie…something you want to share?"

"Not me…Steph," she collapsed in a puddle of drunken giggles. "Take me home Baby and render me unconscious."

"I can do that," Cal shrugged and carried her away.

"That's a new name for it," Brian said in amusement watching them go. He turned his attention back to me, "who's Carter?"

"Carter Oosterhouse from HGTV," I giggled.

"I'm not Carter Oosterhouse," he raised a brow.

"I know Baby," I blinked and tried to straighten up. "You have blue eyes."

"Right," he nodded. "Let's get you out of here."

"But we're dancing," I pouted.

"We'll dance later," he said hauling me toward the door.

"Will you do your happy dance for me?"

"Are we married yet," he asked and bent to swing me up in his arms.

"I don't think so," I frowned. "Are we? If we are I'd like to start making babies soon. I'm not getting any younger and my biolooo…biologggggg…biologeeee…"

"Biological Clock," he supplied.

"Yea that thing is beating like a jack hammer in my head. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yep…you want babies," he said pausing at the black Crown Vic. The big guy appeared out of nowhere and opened the passenger door. "Thanks man," Brian said settling me on the passenger's seat.

"My lady gets like that sometimes," he said strolling back to the door of the club.

"They all do brother. They all do," Brian said walking around the car to the driver's seat.

"Why doesn't this look like a cop car," I said dangling over the seat to look in the back. "There's no cage. There's no ham radio. There's no cuffs."

"Do you need cuffs?"

"Do you," I grinned and flopped back in my seat.

"We neglected to run over restraints in our candid sex talk last night, didn't we," he said leaning over me to fasten my seatbelt.

"We did," I agreed.

"Who gets tied up," he straightened, "you or me?"

"It's been too long, I don't remember," I said sadly.

"Well…I don't mind tying you up or using any other kind of restraint on you, if that's what you want. You can't tie me up for a while yet though."

"Why not," I frowned.

"I'm a federal agent. If you tied me up and left me, it would be embarrassing."

I shook my head, "Brian…if I get you tied up I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay…then you can tie me up," he grinned and pulled out onto the street.

"Tonight," I raised a brow in hope.

"Sure…if you're awake when we get home," he laughed.

"I'll be awake," I said seriously.

I woke up in his arms and sun was coming in between the wooden blinds. I groaned.

"No we didn't or you'd remember," he murmured in my ear.

"Jesus…just, that's just great," I growled and hauled myself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Life was just peachy. It was freaking peachy.


	13. Chapter 13

What belongs to me, belongs to me. What belongs to Janet is hopefully making her a boatload of money but none for me.

* * *

I was late to work. I hated being late to work. And they don't serve freaking French fries at McDonalds until 10:30 in the morning! What kind of crap is that? A girl needs her French fries after a night with Lula.

I sank down in my chair with a groan of misery. My head was pounding and my mouth felt like it had kitty litter in it. This was not the way to start a day. I needed a weekend off and I needed it desperately. But I didn't need to tell Lula where I was going.

Brian entered my office an hour later bearing a super size coke and super size fries. "I brought you a present."

"Oh man," I groaned plucking a couple of fries from the box and stuffing them into my mouth. "You are good boyfriend material."

"Thanks, McDonalds sends their apologies," he said in amusement and sank to the chair in front of me.

"Ya know Brian," I said with my mouth full of fries. "I don't normally drink this much. You've caught me on a bad week. I swear to it."

He grinned, "When I ordered your fries and drinks at the McDonalds they asked if you were feeling real bad. They know your order. This can't be a coincidence."

"Shit," I winced. "That was the old Stephanie. The new Stephanie has just had a bad week."

"Right," he raised a brow. "Betty Sue sends her regards."

"I thought she was moving to Philly?"

"She said you'd say that. She said to tell you the wedding is off."

"Oh that's too bad," I sighed.

"Anyway…you're infamous."

"Yea," I nodded. "I thought moving to the burbs would help."

"You just need a husband to keep you in line."

"I need something," I agreed. "Are you sure you want to get involved with someone like me?"

"Yes, I am sure," he grinned.

"Okay," I sipped my coke. "Thank you for this. Just for this, I'll let you sleep with me."

"Gee thanks," he laughed.

I reached for my ringing phone, "Stephanie Plum."

"Stephanie…its Joe," he said quietly. "I hear you're working with the feds on the Wilhelm Stray case."

"Yea," I said in agreement. If Joe was calling, it was bad news.

"We found a body today. You probably want to get down here and bring the federal boys with you."

"Whose body did you find," I frowned. I feared hearing Marilyn's name. I also feared that it wouldn't be her. If she wasn't dead, she was now our prime suspect.

"Clyde Mayberry," he said tiredly. "We found him in the river this morning. He's been dead a couple of days. He was shot in the head. It was a fucking execution."

I groaned. How could I be wrong about Marilyn? I had known this girl my entire life. If she could be a killer, then my mother could be robbing banks and I didn't know it. This was not good. "Thanks Joe. We'll be there shortly." I hung up and looked over at Brian.

"What happened," he frowned.

"Get the boy blunder, we need to go downtown to the cop shop."

"What happened," he reiterated.

"They found Clyde Mayberry's body in the river."

"Oh shit," he shook his head.

"He's been dead a couple of days. It looks like an execution."

"I'll get Brady."

"I'll get Tank," I sighed.

Joe ushered us into his precinct conference room. It was the room they gave the detectives and street cops their shift orders. It was filled with tables for four with chairs behind them. I sat down between Tank and Brian making sure that Brady was on the other side of Brian and waited for Joe and his chief to join us. When they did join us, they were accompanied by the coroner.

"Steph, Tank…oh Agent Goodman," Joe said shaking our hands. "It's good see you back."

"This is my new partner Agent Brady Marcos," Brian said introducing the two men.

"Nice to meet you," Joe shook his hand. "This is my Chief. Chief Mark Patton. You know everyone but the federal boys. And this is our coroner, Dr. Wilson McDavid. I've asked him to join us because there are some oddities about the body."

"I thought you said he appeared to have been executed," I frowned.

"I did and he was. But there are oddities. It appears that he was…his body that is to say…Dr. McDavid, why don't you take this one."

"Sure," the man adjusted his glasses and consulted his notes. The deceased was found in the river at approximately 6:45am by a fisherman."

"Who fishes in this weather," I blinked.

The doctor shrugged, "anyway he was DOA. He had a single bullet hole in the middle of his head. His death was instantaneous. His body was then…er…mutilated."

"Mutilated how," Brian asked.

"His fingers were cut off as well as his toes and his nipples and his…"

"Genitalia," Tank suggested grimly.

"All three parts," the doctor nodded.

The men sat in silence for a moment and then shuddered in unison. I just shook my head. "And those wounds were all post mortem?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"How long had he been in the water, could you tell?"

"Since shortly after his death," the doctor nodded. "There was very little damage to the body due to the current temperature of the river. There are relatively small numbers of fish in the water who would have…dined on him."

Joe interrupted, "He was easy to identify and his wallet was with his body. We checked his dentals and it's definitely Mr. Mayberry. Are there any other questions for the doctor?"

"No," I frowned and the men shook their heads. "Do you have a suspect," I asked after Dr. McDavid left the room.

"The only viable suspect at this time is Marilyn Dinks," Joe said seriously, "and she's disappeared."

"Yea," I nodded.

"She doesn't have a criminal record," Tank reminded them. "The kind of things done to Mr. Mayberry's body suggests that the person who did them had killed and mutilated before. A person doesn't just turn thirty-five years old and start murdering and mutilating. It's just not probable. I don't see Ms. Dinks as a suspect in that case."

"It does seem unlikely," Brian said shaking his head.

I had a glimmer of hope that the Trenton cops would see the logic of things, but that was quickly dispelled.

"At this point," the chief said clearing his throat, "Marilyn Dinks is the most likely suspect. She and the deceased had a relationship of the sexual nature and it is possible that this murder has to do with the failure of their relationship versus the murder of Wilhelm Stray and the theft of his research. We will continue to seek her as the prime suspect in this crime. If you'll excuse me," he finished and left us in the room.

"You've got to be kidding," I raised my brow at Joe.

"It's a reasonable assumption," he said stiffly.

"There's nothing reasonable about it," I said straightening in my chair.

Brian reached under the table and put his hand on my leg. "You must pursue your own ideas, allow us to pursue ours."

"Of course," Joe nodded.

The four of us walked out together in silence.

"What now," Brady said with a sigh.

"We pursue our own suspects," Brian said seriously.

"Who are our own suspects," Tank asked.

"I have no fucking idea," he sighed.

"I think I'll start by digging deeper into Clyde Mayberry's life. Maybe there's something there."

"And I'll get on the asses of our research people to send over the rest of the story," Brian said grimly.

"That would be helpful," Tank said drily.

"See you at the office," I said heading for the Rangeman truck parked on the other side of the lot.

"I like him," Tank said as we walked.

"What," I blinked.

"I like Goodman," he said.

"I do too," I nodded.

"He seems like a good guy."

"He is a good guy," I nodded.

"Be careful Steph," he said softly.

I sighed, "what are you telling me to be careful of?"

"He's a nice guy. He doesn't deserve to go through what Joe deservedly went through."

"You mean with Ranger?"

"Yea," he nodded fastening his seatbelt and starting the truck.

"Ranger and I have grown," I said softly. "There won't be any more alley encounters."

"Are you sure about that?"

I sighed. I wished I could be sure about that. "No."

"Then…don't make any promises you can't keep."

"Heard and understood," I said quietly. "Let's get back to the office please."

He didn't say anything else. He didn't need to.

My background check on Clyde Mayberry turned up diddly squat. The guy was a freaking boy scout. To be precise he was an eagle scout. He graduated from MIT magna cum laude. He was a genius. I am not really sure why he went to work for Stray. He was working for a very prestigious research facility and by all accounts he was successful and climbing the ladder of success at a very good rate. He took the job with Stray for less money. It made no sense to me. But those scientific types never did make that much sense.

Clyde grew up in a small town in Kansas called Salina that is supposed to be the geographical center of the contiguous United States. His father was a doctor who died in a car accident about ten years prior. His mother was a housewife, also deceased. She died of breast cancer about four years prior. He had never married, nor had he ever been in what was considered a serious long term relationship. He was a loner. He played online video games. His game of choice was **WOW**. He was the epitome of the definition of nerd.

Marilyn didn't usually go for nerdy types as I recalled. Marilyn went for biker boys. Yet, these two men had only four things in common. They were both world class physicists. They were both graduates of MIT. They had both schtupped Marilyn Dink. And they were both dead. So finding a pattern for them should have been easier than it was. I decided to forgo the Marilyn angle as well as the research angle and go to the MIT angle. It was the only one that made sense. It was the only reason I could see they would have been together in the first place.

Studying the MIT connection turned out to be easier than I suspected. Wilhelm Stray had guest lectured there when Clyde was in graduate school. Clyde had been assigned to him by the physics department and had followed him around like a lovesick puppy according to everything I heard. I also found out that Stray had asked Clyde to come to Germany to assist him on this particular research project. Apparently, he had been impressed by Clyde's sucking up prowess and needed him around for more.

Something about the whole scenario ticked my spidey sense. Somewhere in the MIT connection was the answer. I knew it. I just couldn't figure out what it was.

I talked to some of Clyde's former co-workers. They had the same impression of him that I did. He was the king of the nerds. His god was Wilhelm Stray. Wilhelm was a successful physicist who not only made news with his research but also was good with the ladies. Old Clyde wasn't so good with the ladies. One of his coworkers said that in that respect, Clyde was the guy the movie **Forty Year Old Virgin** was based on. I admit it, I laughed out loud when he told me that.

Brian appeared in my office just as I got off the phone with the coworker.

"Something funny," he asked sinking to the chair in front of my desk.

"Clyde was like Morty when it came to the ladies," I giggled.

He winced, "I got them to fax over the rest of the research. I doubt you need it though."

"I doubt I do," I took the pages from him and skimmed them. I raised my head, "you need to fire your research team. They pretty much suck. I've been working on Mayberry for four hours and I have three times the material they do. Do you know he was addicted to _**WOW**_?"

"**_WOW_**," he blinked at me in confusion.

"**_World of Warcraft_**," I grinned. "It's an online gaming network. You know first person kill thrills. His gamer name was Mayberry. He was such a creative guy."

"I don't get it. How does that help us?"

"In a couple of ways," I said seriously. "Marilyn Dinks wasn't into nerds. Marilyn Dinks was into tough guys. She tried the whole Arthur Miller route in high school but the smart guys bored her. She was only interested in the bad boys. She dated Joe for a while. I mean of course, that she provided him with sexual satisfaction. She was a bit of a local legend slutwise. She experimented and she knew what she liked. She didn't like nerds. She liked bad boys. So why suddenly did she change her spots and go after two nerds? It makes as much sense as her suddenly becoming a saddist of some sort and mutilating corpses. I'm telling you Brian there's something fishy about the whole thing."

"I am going to take your word on that," he nodded. "I got a phone call from the office about something else. A couple of representatives from Interpol are on their way here. Our office informed them about Mayberry. They're convinced the Stray's killer is here. They want to interview Morty and do their own search on Marilyn."

I just grinned at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You think a couple of feds from DC got no information in the burg, Interpol isn't going to get squat." I got to my feet and headed for the door to catch Tank up. "I hope they're smarter than you guys about availing themselves of my services."

He sighed, "I said I was sorry."

I kept walking with a grin, "I heard you."


	14. Chapter 14

What belongs to me, belongs to me. What belongs to Janet is hopefully making her a boatload of money but none for me.

* * *

I woke up early Friday morning. Interpol was coming. I had a date with Brian that night. It was going to be a busy day. If I had the energy to tie one on that night it would be a miracle. Chances are I wouldn't need the cure on Saturday morning.

I was in the office early and I wasn't the only one. Brian was in the office we'd loaned him. Brady was in the break room chatting with the boys about their sexual conquests. Tank was at his desk going over numbers. Tanfk hated going over numbers.

"Hey…you're early," I grinned from his doorway.

"I have to get these numbers to the board today or Ranger will have my hide. Big things are happening at Rangeman these days thanks to your hard work. You're really making a difference here."

"I do my best," I blushed at his compliment. "So…it has nothing to do with Interpol?"

"I've worked with Interpol before," he shrugged.

"Are they a cooperative bunch?"

I felt a hand on my back and saw Brian out of the corner of my eye.

"More cooperative than those guys," Tank nodded to indicate Brian and the feds.

"I said I was sorry," Brian sighed.

"Yea…yea…yea…," Tank shook his head. "Let me know when they get here. I have to get this faxed to Washington today."

"I thought the main office was in Miami?"

"No…that's just another office. We're big."

"So I see," I nodded. "I'll let you get back to it then." I headed for the break room to grab some coffee. "You're early this morning," I said to Brian.

"I wanted to be here early so I could encourage Interpol to cooperate with you."

"Making up to me?"

"I want this solved."

"Me too," I agreed. The chatter stopped as soon as we entered the break room. Lester looked sheepish. "Good morning gentlemen," I smiled and poured my coffee. "You're all in awfully early."

"Well…you know it's Friday and some of us have the weekend off," Ram shrugged. "We were just ya know…making plans."

"Oh, well then I hope we don't go on lock down," I winked at them as I left the break room.

"That was mean," Brian hissed with a grin as we walked back to my office.

"Telling it like it is," I grinned. "Besides I heard what they were talking about. Men don't know how to whisper. That's why Ranger doesn't allow talking when they're on a mission. They use hand signs only. I can hear them whisper in Connecticut."

"You cannot," he blinked at me.

"Ask Brady where he got the information that you and I had done the deed already and you had been sadly lacking in the satisfaction department. You also might want to clarify whether it was me or you who wasn't satisfied. My impression was that it was me who was not happy. But I could be wrong."

Brian blinked at me, "they were talking about our sex life?"

"Our nonexistent sex life," I reminded him.

"I know we haven't done it," he glared at the door. "Excuse me."

He returned a few minutes later with a red face and a growl.

"Everything okay," I raised a brow.

"I have to get a new partner. I'm going to kill this one."

"Honey…murder is frowned on, even by federal agents."

"I know," he sank down in the chair. "Tonight will make it worthwhile."

"Will it," I raised a brow at him. "Why will tonight make it worthwhile?"

"Because tonight I'm going to begin seducing you," he said softly.

"You're just going to begin? I have news for you big guy, you're already half way there and we're fully dressed and you haven't kissed me properly in a week."

He grinned, "Yea?"

"Yea," I nodded.

"Good to know," he nodded happily.

"Never let it be said that I don't share information."

"I said I was sorry," he grinned.

"And I'm a woman so I'm going to use it as long as I need to."

"Got it," he sighed.

"Good," I grinned.

Lester tapped on the open door. "Interpol is here. Lula isn't going to like this."

"What isn't Lula going to like?"

"Let's just say that one of the Inspectors and Tank have a history."

"Oh boy," I grinned and jumped to my feet and grabbed my notebook. "Does he know they're here?"

"I'm about to tell him."

"Are they in the conference room?"

"On two," he nodded. "We'll meet you down there."

I started past him. "You're not going to tell him who's here, right?"

"No way," he grinned. "This I have got to see."

Brian raced to catch me going down the stairs. "Why are we running?"

"Tank is unflappable for the most part," I informed him. "Only marriage so far has flapped him. Now this chick shows up…and I'm anxious to see if he gets…"

"Unnerved," he nodded as we exited the stairwell and headed for the conference room.

"Exactly," I nodded.

"Okay…let's get this party started."

I walked into the room with a smile that froze on my face. The woman looked like a former or maybe current Miss Universe. She was gorgeous. She was like a combination of Halle Berry, Alicia Keys and a Playmate of the year. She was smoking hot. She had long black hair that flowed in ringlets down her back. She had green eyes that you could probably see a mile away and I considered the possibility that she might be able to see in the dark. And did I mention she was built? You probably got that from the Playmate comment. I held out my hand to her, "I'm Stephanie Plum. I'm the head of research and customer relations here at Rangeman."

"I'm Althea Grant," she said in a perfectly gorgeous English accent. "This is my partner Donovan Reece."

"It's wonderful to meet you," I shook the man's hand.

"You as well," he said. His accent was Scottish or Irish. I hadn't heard enough of it to be sure. I was pretty sure he was a Scot.

"I'm sorry that it had to be under these circumstances. Have you met Agent Goodman?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure," Althea said and offered her hand to him with a speculative look in her eye. If we had been anywhere but at Rangeman I may have considered clawing her eyes out.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled and shook her hand and then Donovan Reece's.

"Call me Althea," she said silkily.

"Brian," he nodded and stepped back and put his hand on the small of my back.

It was a small gesture, but she caught it. He was saying he was taken. He was a good boy and he needed to be rewarded.

Tank entered the room and his step faltered. For just a second he looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was classic. I was hoping we were videotaping this meeting. If so…I wanted a copy of at least a still frame. This was going in my scrap book.

He regained his composure quickly and when he walked into the room you couldn't even tell he was bothered by her presence at all. "Althea," he said coolly and walked past her to the man at her side. "Donovan, it's good to see you again."

"You too Tank," he grinned and the men hugged. "You look exactly the same mate. Life is good?"

"Very good," he nodded. "I'm getting married."

"No shit," he balked. "You are getting married? You may as well be telling me that Carlos is getting married."

"No…he's still single," he waved toward the table. "Have a seat. Do you need anything before we get started?"

"No I'm good," Donovan nodded and took a seat.

"Althea," he raised a brow.

"No," she said softly and sank down beside her partner.

"Agent Goodman," Tank said sinking to the chair at the head of the table that was usually reserved for Ranger, "why don't you bring the Inspectors up to speed. Then we can get down to business."

"Right," he stood up. "A week ago Ms. Plum got a phone call from Mortimer Stray telling her that he feared for his life. He was with a former schoolmate of hers and Rangeman employees were sent to pick them up in a quiet manner. Mr. Stray was brought here and we were notified that he was in transit. When he arrived at Rangeman Ms. Plum emailed us a photograph of the gentleman claiming to be Wilhelm Stray's only son and we confirmed that he was indeed Mortimer Stray. We, Agent Marcos and I, left DC immediately for Trenton. On our arrival we talked to both Ms. Plum's friend and Mr. Stray. We determined that her friend would be safe outside of custody and after further consult with Mr. Stray we determined that he would be better off with some protection. He also informed us that he believed he could reproduce his father's work which was stolen in Germany. His father had shared his research with him on many occasions and besides being a physicist himself, he also has a photographic memory. He's been here working on it since in a private room in the basement."

"Did he escape custody," Althea raised a brow at Tank.

Tank turned red.

Brian jumped in quickly. "Mr. Stray was not under arrest. He is not a suspect. He is only here to do us a favor. But the Rangeman employees weren't in charge of watching him at the time he left. You can hardly call it an escape. When he left he made a choice that he didn't want to be in protective custody. Neither the FBI nor Rangeman holds people in custody without their consent unless they're under arrest."

"You were watching him," she said in surprise.

"Not me in particular, but a federal agent had the watch," Brian took a deep breath. "As the senior agent on the deck I, of course, assume full responsibility. Ms. Plum did us the favor of finding Mr. Stray after he left protectifve custody and convincing him he'd be safer here. She was responsible for returning him to our custody. Now the Rangeman employees are also keeping an eye out to make sure he stays in the building. But once again, he's not under arrest. If he chooses to leave, he may do so."

"I've read the report of Mayberry's death," Donovan leaned back in his chair. He was clearly relaxed to be there. "It doesn't jive with the Intel we have for Marilyn Dinks that she's the perp. Do you think she's the perp?"

"No, we find it highly unlikely. We've done a thorough investigation on her and we've profiled both her and the perpetrator. The FBI doesn't believe she's the perp of either crime at this time. The local police are listing her as their prime suspect. We're not going to interfere in their assumptions at this time. If Miss Dinks is found and taken into custody we believe that she'll be safer there than she would be on the street."

"You believe she'll be a target," Althea asked.

"We do," he agreed. "Miss Dinks is, according to those who know her, guileless. She's a woman who wouldn't be capable of hatching a plan to murder two men, mutilate one of them and sell valuable secrets to a probable third world country for recompense. She'd be more likely to sell her body than to steal national secrets that would label her with a treason tag."

"So why do we need Rangeman," she raised a brow at him.

"Because they're local," Brian said seriously. "And they have a tool in this office that has discovered more Intel than anyone at our offices or in yours. Further that same tool is very local to the area and trusted by the people. _**She **_can get us into places we can't go without her. She can also talk to people that we can't."

"Her," Althea nodded toward me.

I felt my blood pressure begin to rise. She had dismissed me. She was a woman who investigated for a living and if she'd been that close to Tank she had to be good at it. She dismissed me. Why? Women should stick together. She shouldn't just assume that I'm worthless.

"Yes her," Brian glared. "Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not," Donovan said.

"We've done research on Rangeman and its employees," Althea said with a raised brow.

"And," Tank said succinctly.

"And it was our understanding that Ms. Plum was in the position she was in because of her special relationship with Mr. Manoso."

I almost came out of my chair.

Tank put his hand on my arm. "Agent Grant," he said coldly, "Ms. Plum is a huge asset to this company. She alone has been responsible for more than doubling our profits in the last six months. She is invaluable to us. She didn't start out so great…who does. But she learned fast and she's found her niche and she is good. If you don't want to work with her…the door is that way." He got to his feet and started out pulling me with him.

"Tank…man, don't let her get to you," Donovan Reece said softly when he caught us at the door. "She's the junior on this assignment. You know that. She's trying to show off for you and probably for the stud."

"She's not going to come into my place and insult my friends," Tank almost growled.

"I got you. Do you want me to get another Inspector in here to replace her?"

Tank turned his head and contemplated her thoughtfully. "If you can get her to apologize to Stephanie and promise to play nice…she can stay. If she's unwilling to do that, she goes. I'll be in my office." He pulled me out of the conference room and we headed for the elevator.

"Tank…thank you," I sighed as he jabbed the button again.

"No problem," he said tiredly. "She's a pain in the ass. She's always been a pain in the ass."

"Then why were you with her?"

He smiled and the humor didn't reach his eyes. "She's a beautiful woman and she's good in bed."

"Yikes," I sighed. "I'll not tell Lula that, okay?"

"Good plan," he said as the elevator doors opened. "That's a good plan."


	15. Chapter 15

What belongs to me, belongs to me. What belongs to Janet is hopefully making her a boatload of money but none for me.

I'm updating quickly as my holiday gift to you all. Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

When Brian picked me up for our date, he was quiet. I knew he had a lot on his mind. The inspector from Interpol didn't seem to like his new girlfriend. The new girlfriend definitely didn't like the inspector from Interpol. She had apologized to me. She didn't seem to be happy about it. I took it in the same vein as she said it. She wasn't sincere. She just wanted to stay on the case. I had a feeling that this wasn't the first time that Donovan Reece had to call his partner to the carpet. She'd never be a senior Inspector if she didn't straighten up. Maybe that was where her disagreeable attitude came from.

"You know, we don't have to do this," I said quietly as he drove.

"Its dinner and a movie," he said with a shrug. "We could phone this date in."

"Okay…then take me home," I stared ahead at the road.

"I'm sorry Steph. I'm just not into this tonight."

"I hadn't noticed," I sighed. "Just…take me home…please."

He immediately pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Do you know what's wrong with our relationship?"

"Er…no, are you going to tell me?"

"Yes I am," he said staring at me intently across the car. "No matter where we go or what we do there's always work involved. Every date we've had and every moment we've spent together has had a cloud of some work over it. First it was a war between drug lords and Mob bosses, then a drug trafficking lingerie sales woman and now it's an international crime that's spreading its wings all the way over to Trenton. I've been with the Bureau for twelve years and I've never worked with another person outside the bureau in all that time twice. Now…I've worked with you and your team three times. That's some kind of freaking world record. We can't escape work. It's there hanging over our heads. Tonight…Friday night we should be hanging out laughing and joking and enjoying our new relationship. Instead, we're sitting in the car trying to ignore the big pink elephant between us in the freaking Federal Crown Vic. I don't drive a Crown Vic when I'm not working. Did you know that?"

"I suspected that," I said quietly. He needed to vent. I'd let him vent.

"I drive a Lexus okay. I drive a black Lexus that's fully loaded and I fucking love that car. And I'm stuck in this piece of shit with the woman I'd like to make babies with and I just want to be myself and I can't seem to escape Agent Goodman."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached over and grabbed his face in my hands before he had time to react. "Agent Goodman is the man who introduced us," I said softly. "He's a good guy. If you don't believe me, ask my friends. I like him. So…we're doing a little working and playing at the same time. That's okay. It won't always be that way Brian. Let's just enjoy what time we have and for tonight…no discussion of work." I then kissed him rather forcefully before sitting back and buckling my seatbelt. "Now…what movie are we going to see?"

"_**Body of Lies**_," he said softly.

We both burst out laughing. It was a movie about a CIA agent.

"Maybe we should go see _**Madagascar**_ instead," I suggested.

"How about _**Four Christmases**_," he suggested. "Christmas is next week."

"Oh shit," I groaned. "How about you prove yourself to be the most excellent boyfriend I know you are and we go to the mall instead?"

"You forgot about Christmas," he grinned.

"It's not my fault. I don't even have a tree," I groaned.

He checked his mirrors and eased out into traffic.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm a good boyfriend," he smiled. "We're going to the mall."

"You're the best. You need to be rewarded."

"Don't get me a tie for Christmas," he said seriously. "That's how you can reward me.

"It didn't even cross my mind," I assured him. "Besides, I was thinking of other more personal ways to reward you than ties."

"Hmm…we'll talk about that one later," he smiled.

Sure, I was having a normal conversation with the man. Sure I was sitting there calmly as we drove to the probably packed mall. Inside I was panicking. Who gets a new boyfriend this close to Christmas? I'll tell you who, NOBODY! Nobody but Stephanie Plum is that stupid. What do you get for a new boyfriend? How do you know if you've gone over the reasonable limits of what you should spend? How did you even get a clue as to what is the right present. Face it, you barely know the guy. I don't even know what kind of underwear he wears. Okay, that's not true. He wears boxer briefs and he looks damn good in them.

This was a nightmare. On the plus side he'd be with me and I'd be able to see what attracted his eye. Maybe I'd get a clue from that.

Four hours later, I was almost done with my shopping. I had everyone done but Ranger and Brian.

"It will take you days to wrap all of this," Brian said seriously.

"This is horrible," I groaned. "I can't believe I forgot Christmas."

"We'll get a tree tomorrow."

"I haven't even started baking," I sighed.

"Stephanie…honey, its fine. Christmas isn't till Thursday. You've got time."

"I do Christmas with my family on Christmas Eve. We've done it that way since Val got married. You know…so she could spend Christmas morning with the kids."

"What do you do on Christmas day?"

"As little as possible," I said sardonically.

"You're probably going to be stuck with me this year."

"I'll somehow suffer through that," I smiled.

"Does that mean its okay that we're together?"

"It does," I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I made you have dinner at the food court," I said seriously.

"I like Chick-fil-a," he assured me.

"Thank you Brian," I smiled. "I'm glad you were in the Crown Vic. It holds a lot and it looks like a cop car so nobody even thought about breaking in and stealing all the stuff I bought."

"I guess it turned out pretty good," he said with a smile.

"Yea, it did."

"You know…other than driving the Crown Vic…this was a pretty normal night in a couple's life, don't you think?"

"I don't know. It must be. I've never had a night like it."

He grinned. "Then we must have done something right."

He helped me haul everything into the house and we collapsed on the sofa in the Media room in exhaustion.

"Did you bring more clothes?"

"My bag is in the car," he nodded.

"Bring it in. You're off duty tomorrow?"

"Barring some break through on the case," he agreed.

"Then…you're stuck with me for the weekend?"

"Yea," he smiled and leaned over to kiss my head.

"Great…you wanted normal. You've got normal. Get your bag. We'll take the car to Rangeman and leave it for Brady. If we travel, we use my car…deal?"

"Deal," he smiled.

When we got back from Rangeman we changed into sweats and popped in _**How the Grinch Stole Christmas**_, the original and not the one with Jim Carrey. We made popcorn, a fire and hot chocolate and we cuddled up on the couch and watched the movie. I think if I'd imagined as a child what Christmas as a grownup would be like I'd have imagined it just as it was that night…only with a tree.

By the time the movie was over we were lying on the sofa facing each other and kissing. It was so high school.

"Movie's over," he whispered against my mouth.

"Want to watch another one," I asked.

"Nah…this one will probably start again in a few minutes."

"Yea," I smiled against his lips and tilted my head for him. We _watched_ it three times. Fortunately I've seen it before and I know how it ends.

Saturday morning we got up early and went to IHOP for breakfast. We found a Christmas tree at the Catholic Church and all the proceeds went to charity. It was the first time in years I'd bought a tree that didn't look like the one on _**A Charlie Brown Christmas.**_ I was happy.

While Brian put it in the stand while cursing and cutting his hands and fingers with the saw (proving once and for all that he wasn't Carter Oosterhouse), I got the ornaments out of the attic. We let the tree drop while we went to the grocery store and spent the rest of the day baking. Then that night, we decorated the tree.

We sat in the living room in the darkened room lit only by the tree lights and sighed as we sipped yet more hot chocolate (only this time it was spiked with Peppermint Schnapps). If I could have been more content I didn't know how. Okay, maybe I knew how. If we were also basking in the afterglow of some wild satisfying sex, I'd have been more content. But I was still happy. Life was good.

"You know," Brian said softly tracing patterns on the back on my hand, "this is the first Christmas I've ever spent with a woman that I didn't feel like the world was about to end if I didn't do something exactly the way she wanted it done and perfectly."

"Something like what," I tilted my head up to him.

"You know if I didn't buy the perfect tree, or the perfect gift or sing the song in the perfect tone…I felt like I had to be perfect."

"You are pretty perfect," I said with a smile.

"I am not. I almost cut my hand off getting the tree into the stand," he raised a brow and showed me his bandaged hand.

"Battle scars are sexy," I grinned. "We took my father to the emergency room four times because he cut himself putting the tree in the stand. You did fine."

"Your father," He blinked.

"Yea…by the way, they want us to come to dinner on Sunday night."

"But I have plans with the guys," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I'll pout," I raised a brow.

"I'm kidding," he laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Your dad and I can compare bandages."

"Good idea," I smiled.

"Did you mean tomorrow?"

"I did," I agreed.

"Do they know we're sleeping together?"

"Probably," I nodded. "Word gets around in the burg."

"Oh shit," he groaned.

"Relax Brian. You drive an American Car. You work for the FBI. You're tall. You're handsome. You're gainfully employed. You're hot. You're…"

"Sexy," he grinned.

"Yea," I nodded, "and while you may be sleeping with me, you're not schtuping me."

"Not yet," he grinned.

"You're a tease."

"Maybe a little bit," he nodded.

"Tease," I grinned and turned over to face him.

"I just want it to be special the first time."

"It's not my first time," I reminded him.

"Really," he raised a brow. "I'm shocked. I thought you were innocent."

"Right," I smacked at his arm lightly and shook my head with a smile.

"And are you on any birth control?"

"Umm…yea," I nodded. "There's Ortho Nova in my medicine cabinet. I even remember to take it all the time now."

"And would you feel more comfortable if there was a raincoat involved as well?"

"A raincoat," I raised my brow, "what are you fifteen?"

"Just answer the question," he patted my ass.

"I knew you were a dom," I shook my head. "Well…I've had four sexual partners." I saw the look of shock on his face and rushed to add, "Don't say I'm pathetic. I know I'm pathetic."

"Four…only four," he blinked. "That's the Dick, Joe and Manoso…who else?"

"Don't you think that being able to name three of the men I've slept with in my entire life means you have too much information about me as it is?"

"Aww…come on," he pleaded.

"His name was Craig. We were together when I worked for EE Martin. When I was laid off, he was terminated for…shall we say poor business practices and arrested shortly thereafter."

"Ouch," he blinked.

"Right," I nodded. "How many do you have?"

"More than that," he winced.

"How many more are we talking? Are we talking a few more, a dozen or so more, a hundred or so more, a thousand or so more? What's the best estimate?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'd say about twenty."

"About twenty more," I blinked at him.

"No about twenty total," he shrugged.

"You're how old?"

"Thirty four," he grinned. "In my defense at least half of them were while I was in college. That doesn't really count, does it?"

"It counts big guy," I sighed thoughtfully.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Another ladies man," I sighed. "I thought I was changing my type and I've just found another way to land the sexual dynamo fish." I struggled to get up.

"Oh come on Stephanie," he said holding on to me. "Since I've been in my thirties there have only been two. One was Genevieve and the other was just after her and it was basically a one night stand."

"You're a ho," I blinked at him.

"I'm a man," he shrugged. "We like sex. We like food, sleep, and sex."

"Thank you Bill Engvall," I rolled my eyes.

"You know Engvall," he grinned.

"Of course," I nodded.

"I'm from Virginia. We have the whole bunch of them down."

"I thought you were from Boston?"

"Nope…I was born in Virginia. I grew up in Alexandria. I currently live in the house I grew up in. I usually take the subway to work. I'm not far from the Pentagon. My parents live in Boston. My dad is from Boston."

"The Pentagon…Pentagon," I blinked.

"Yea, I have a house there. My grandparents deeded it to me when I turned 30."

"Wow," I blinked.

"It's a great house. It's really old and historical. I haven't really done much to it. It's barely furnished. It does need a woman's touch."

"Oh," I said softly and lay my head on his chest.

"Steph…do you think there's any chance you'd ever want to live in Alexandria with me?"

"Rangeman has an office there," I said quietly. "I could transfer. It's a little farther from my parents and that's not a bad thing. It's pretty far from my friends and that's not a plus. But if we work out, I'll move."

"Are you sure," he blinked at me.

"I'm sure," I agreed. Inside I was at war. I didn't want to leave my house and my friends or my parents. I even wanted to stay near Grandma Mazur, they made me look sane. This was killing me.

"You don't have to make a decision now," he said softly. "Let's turn the lights off and go to bed"

"Okay," I said softly pulling away from him and getting to my feet.

We went upstairs and curled together in the bed. It took no time for him to get to sleep. I lay there staring at the walls.

His hand slid around me and under my tee shirt and rested on my bare belly. He was breathing slowly and deeply. It was the most intimate gesture there had been between us. He felt so good. He was so warm. He was a fantastic cuddler. His cuddling didn't need to lead to sex, although…it would have been nice if it did at least once in a while.

His breath hitched and his hand moved up toward my breast. I held my breath waiting to see if he would touch me there, but he stopped just below the swell. I almost groaned aloud. What was it going to take to get some action from this man? Maybe he just didn't feel that way about me. The moment the thought drifted through my brain his hand moved up to cup my breast and I felt the nudge on my ass.

I smiled. It was going to be okay. It was just a matter of time.


	16. Chapter 16

What belongs to me, belongs to me. What belongs to Janet is hopefully making her a boatload of money but none for me.

* * *

One of the things I try not to inflict on new boyfriends was my family. It was only after they'd gotten past the barrier of my panties that I felt they deserved the full treatment and that included Grandma Mazur. Brian was a different story. He'd met my family. He knew that they weren't like his family. He still wanted to be with me. My mother was nagging me because I had not brought a man to dinner in a while. She was nagging me about marriage and grandchildren. I couldn't even get that upset about it anymore. I wanted that stuff too. So when she told me to come to dinner and bring a man or she'd supply one for me. I chose to inflict the family on Brian. He may as well know what he's getting himself into.

We were on time. That bought him points. When I was with Joe we were almost always a few minutes late. Not always because we had sex before we went, but usually that was the reason. Brian and I were not late because we weren't having sex. That's not the only reason, but it was a good start.

"Daddy this is Brian Goodman," I put my hand on Brian's arm. "Brian this is my father Frank Plum."

"Mr. Plum, it's good to see you again," Brian said as they shook hands.

"Federal Agent," my father said.

"Yes sir," he nodded.

"Good," he replied and went back to his chair and the game.

"I'm going to help Mom. Why don't you hang out with Dad, Burt and Albert?"

"Sure," he said brightly. I could see the desperation behind his eyes, but I left him alone anyway. That will teach him to show so much damn restraint.

I walked through the kitchen door and saw my mother mashing potatoes and my sister Val dishing up other vegetables, "Where's Grandma?"

"She's in the bathroom," Val said. "She's got a rash from her new panties."

"Oh," I grinned.

"She says Burt doesn't mind."

I heard a strangled sound coming from my mother at the sink and met Val's amused gaze.

"Did you bring the G-Man?"

"I did. He's with Daddy, Burt and Albert."

"Are you trying to run him off," she asked seriously.

"No…but he needs to be punished," I said drily.

"That will do it," she nodded handing me the corn and the beans.

I put the vegetables on the table and peeked in on the guys. Albert was telling Brian about a case he was working on. Brian looked dazed. Burt was snoring. Dad was sighing. Things were status quo.

"Your boyfriend is boring my boyfriend," I teased Val.

"My boyfriend is now my husband," she reminded me.

"Oh yea," I nodded.

"You should get married Stephanie," my mother said from the pantry. I suspect she kept a huge vodka supply in there. I'm not sure it wasn't all that was in there. I hadn't been in there for several years.

"I know Mom," I sighed. "But Joe married someone else. Ranger is doing a black ops mission and Brian hasn't asked me because we're too busy solving these murders. But as soon as we get some free time, I'll coerce him into asking me."

"As long as you're making an effort dear," she said serenely and took the potatoes to the dining room.

"What the hell," I said wide-eyed to Val.

"She's been tanked since I got here," she shrugged. "I have no idea why, but I suspect it has to do with Grandma."

"Probably," I sighed.

A few minutes later the adults were around the table. The girls were all with a friend of Valerie's who was trying to convince her husband that they should have kids. I'm not sure Val's kids were the way to go. Mary Alice thought she was a horse. Oh well, maybe he'd think it was cute.

Brian was sitting beside me. He studied the table for a few minutes and then raised a brow at me. There were two gravy boats on the table. What can I say? My family likes their gravy.

"Stephanie was telling me that when you get this murder thing resolved you're going to propose," Mom said absently as she passed the roast to Val.

I think I groaned out loud. I am not sure.

"Well," Brian winked at me. "I have considered it already. But I live in Alexandria and I'm not sure Steph is willing to move."

"Oh no," Mom groaned.

"Sure she will," Daddy said absently taking the potatoes from Albert. "A wife follows her husband wherever he goes."

"That's a pretty antiquated notion Daddy," Val said.

"You went to California with the idiot," he reminded her.

"I was an idiot. Albert knows better than to ask me to move to California."

"I would move to California," Grandma volunteered. "Burt and me haven't decided where we're going to live. We ain't heard back from the nudist colony in Florida."

"I can't imagine why," my mother said and tossed back her glass of wine.

"They have nudist colonies in Spain," Brian deadpanned. "Have you considered moving across the pond?"

"That's a good idea," Daddy said and paused in pouring gravy over his plate. He grinned at my grandmother, "I think you'd like Spain Edna. It's chock full of Spaniards and you've always had a thing for Spaniards."

"Oh yea," she nodded, "I love Antonio Banderas."

"Who doesn't," Val nodded.

The women at the table had a moment of silence.

I looked up and met Brian's raised brow. "What," I blinked.

He shook his head. "What about you Burt? Do you like Spaniards?"

"I like the Italians," he smiled. "Sophia Loren, she was a goddess."

"She still is," my father nodded. "Fine looking woman," he sighed.

"Are there nudist colonies in Italy," Burt sighed.

"I don't know," Brian said with a straight face. "I'll Google it and find out. "I'm pretty sure they have them in France though? How about Bridget Bardot Burt, do you like Bridget Bardot."

Burt sighed and got a dreamy expression on his face.

"I'd take that as a yes," I hissed to Brian.

"Well ain't he a pip? I think this one is a keeper Stephanie. How's his package? Is it big enough? Does he know how to use it?"

I glanced at Brian, "I have no idea Grandma. Brian is a gentleman. We haven't had sex."

My mother tilted the bottle of wine up finishing the contents and excused herself to get more.

"Why the hell not," she glared at Brian. "Isn't my baby granddaughter good enough for you? Don't she turn you on? You need to get you some of them Crotchless panties from Natalie," she said to me. "They turn Burt on real good."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said quietly.

"Oh yea," Brian said with a smile, "I think Crotchless panties would do the trick."

I glared at him.

Daddy raised his brow at Brian, "about how far away is Spain son?"

"It's about twenty three hundred miles, or seventeen hours by plane."

Daddy smiled, "and Italy and France are farther?"

"Yes sir," he nodded.

"Yea…you Google that for Edna and Burt why don't you," he chuckled and returned to his plate.

Mom returned with two bottles of wine. One of them was half empty.

"You two met on a case," Val asked quickly changing the subject. "Was it Veronique?"

"No it was Manuel," I shrugged.

"How is Manuel," Brian asked.

"Still out of the country," I smiled. "He's doing well. He called last week. He's in therapy and it's going well."

"Good," he nodded. "I missed him at his wife's trial."

"He's had the marriage annulled."

"How did he do that? Weren't they married for about eight years?"

"Yea…but he had the oil to grease the palms of the folks at the Vatican who take care of those things."

"Stephanie," My mother hissed and made the sign of the cross.

"It's true Mom. The pope granted the annulment. It only took a couple of weeks."

"It took us six years and pictures of Dickie breaking the marriage vows to have your marriage to Dickie annulled," she gasped. "They're still reviewing Val's case and it's been three years. How did he do that?"

"He made a multimillion dollar donation," I shrugged.

"I don't have multimillions," she sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait. Until then…Lisa is a bastard in the eyes of the church."

"Mother," Val hissed at her.

"It's true," she said tiredly. She glared over at Brian, "have you ever been married?"

"No ma'am," he shook his head.

"Good…why not?"

"Er…I was engaged until May. She dumped me."

"Lesbian," Grandma said. "Stephanie…you need to get a look at his package."

"Yes Grandma," I nodded. "I know I do."

Brian glared at me, "there's nothing wrong with my package Mrs. Mazur."

"Well, let's see it then," she challenged.

"That's not really appropriate for the dinner table," I said drily.

"After dinner then," she shrugged.

"I…"

"Mother…Brian does not need to show you his package," my mother said primly whispering the word package as though it was a word not fit for company. "The only person who should see his package is his wife. If he and Stephanie are waiting till they are married to have relations then it's for the best."

"Mom," I sighed. "We're not waiting for marriage. I'm not a vir…"

"I know that dear. For God's sake you were married and even though it's been annulled that doesn't undo the damage that Dickie Orr did to your woman parts."

Inwardly I groaned. Outwardly I flushed. "He did more damage to my girl parts that you can image," I muttered.

"And that awful Joyce Barnhardt deserves him. I hear they are seeing each other again."

"Oh that would be classic," Val grinned at me.

"Classic," I agreed tiredly. I decided that a quick change of subject was in order, "what's for dessert tonight Mom?"

"Pineapple Upside Down Cake," she said absently.

Okay, now we couldn't leave. I don't leave Pineapple Upside Down Cake. It's the code I live by.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Mom said and smacked her head, "I ran into Joe's grandmother Bella at the market. She said that the ultrasound says the baby is a girl."

"What a surprise," I smiled to myself. A hundred to one she'd be hairy.

"Bella thought for sure Joe would have a boy. She says he's such a good boy that God should have given him a boy first to show that he appreciated his behavior."

"Joe's getting what he deserves," I said grimly.

"I know that and you know that," she said.

"He's lucky that all he got in payment for his behavior was a hairy baby girl," I muttered.

"Hairy," Brian raised a brow at me and grinned.

My mother made the sign of the cross at my words. "Didn't he have relations with Marilyn Dinks?"

"Yep," I nodded, "in high school and just before he joined the Navy. And I seem to remember they were together when he got out of the Navy too."

"Oh yea," Grandma grinned. "Lydia thought they were gonna get hitched. I thought that was right funny."

Val sighed, "I don't know what happened to her. When we were kids, she was such a good girl. Then when she turned like fifteen…just before all hell broke loose. She just couldn't keep her hands off the boys. She was like a girl possessed."

"She was a sweet child," Mom nodded.

"And she's a suspect in the boys murder," Burt said. "I read it in the paper."

"That don't sound right," Grandma frowned. "Stephanie, is that true?"

"The Trenton police department believes she's a viable suspect," I agreed.

"What do you think Brian," Daddy asked seriously.

"I think it's unlikely that she did it. She doesn't fit the profile."

"Now that makes sense," he nodded. "You need to do something about the boys down at the cop shop. They don't know their asses from a hole in the ground."

"Frank," my mother hissed.

I swear the woman should have been a southern belle. She did everything but declare she had the vapors just then.

My father just raised an eyebrow across the table at her and she returned her attention to her plate.

"I can't really do anything about them," Brian said quickly. "But I assure you sir that we're pursuing our own leads at this time."

"Good man," Daddy clapped him on the back.

I blinked. My father liked Brian. It was a friggin miracle. Maybe there was hope after all. If this dinner didn't scare the pants off of him, nothing would. Oh I just prayed his pants came off. Actually I prayed about that several times a day.

"Stephanie, are you all right," Mom asked.

I realized I was squirming in my chair. "I'm fine Mom," I smiled. "I'm sure it's just because I got a Christmas tree and it's some kind of allergic reaction."

She beamed at me. "You have a tree up. Frank, she has a tree up."

"I heard her Ellen."

"Where did you get the tree dear?"

"The Home Depot," I said absently. "Brian helped me put it in the stand. He only cut himself once."

Brian held up his bandaged hand. Daddy held up his bandaged hand and the two men bumped knuckles.

Val and I both blinked at them in shock.

"Help me clear the table girls. We need to serve dessert," Mom said happily.

I got to my feet gathering plates. I was silent. I didn't know how to react. My parents liked him. They hadn't even liked Joe and Dickie. They liked the idea I had a guy in my life who would marry me, but they didn't actually like either of them. They liked Brian. I had no idea how they felt about Ranger.

Dessert was a silent affair except for the occasional moans from me. Okay, I know how to make Pineapple Upside Down Cake now, but my mother's is still the best ever.

Grandma forgot to ask Brian to show her his package after dinner. I helped Mom clean up and Brian sat with Daddy and the other guys in the living room. When I went to get him so we could leave, he and Daddy were discussing the quality of American made cars. Brian told him that he drove a Crown Vic for work. At home he drove a Lexus. He said he knew Lexus was affiliated with Toyota which was a Japanese company, but his car was made in the US and he knew he was contributing to the economy. Besides he loved the way the car was engineered. Daddy made him promise to let him drive it sometime so he could check it out. You could have knocked me over with a feather.

We rode to my house in relative silence.

"Steph," he asked as we climbed the stairs to the bedroom to change into night clothes. "Are you mad at me?"

"No…I'm not mad at you. I have no reason to be mad at you. You were perfectly charming all through dinner and after. My parents both love you. They're willing to let me move to Alexandria to be with you. Grandma didn't see your package. Everything is great."

"Then what's wrong," he asked pulled me into his arms.

"It's just…they've never liked anyone I brought home before. Why are you so… Crap, I'm just worrying for nothing. You're great. Why wouldn't they like you?"

"I think they like me because we're not having sex," he grinned.

"Dork," I shoved at him and continued up the stairs.

"Hey you brought it up. You and Val discussed our lack of sex life at dinner as though it was casual conversation."

"There wasn't much to tell," I grinned walking into the bathroom with my sweats.

"Girl," he growled, "it won't always be that way."

"Talk is cheap big boy," I said and closed the door behind me.

Okay…I was inciting. I didn't care.


	17. Chapter 17

What belongs to me, belongs to me. What belongs to Janet is hopefully making her a boatload of money but none for me.

* * *

On Monday morning Brian and I got up at the same time and got ready for work together. Well, not completely together. He showered first while I made coffee and the bed. Then I showered while he dressed, then I dressed while he had coffee, watered the tree and fed Rex. I liked having him around.

We went to the office together and separated at my door. He dropped a light kiss on my mouth and headed down the hall and I went into my office with my coffee and the doughnuts we'd stopped for at the Tasty Cake. What? You know we're not having sex. A girl has to have something.

I was hard at work gathering the contract material for the two new clients I'd just signed when Tank dropped into the chair across my desk.

"What's up?"

"Lula found out about Althea."

"I didn't tell her Tank. I was with Brian all weekend. He'll vouch for me."

"I know you didn't tell her. I know you wouldn't tell her. We went out for Pizza on Saturday and she was there. She came over to talk to me and I introduced them and the rest is history. Lula is having fits and Althea seems to be under the impression that she can get me back with the crook of her pinky finger."

"Oh man…that sucks. It's also totally wrong, right?"

He grunted, "of course it's right. I love Lula."

"Good," I sighed. "She really thinks she's all that doesn't she?"

"She really does. I don't even think she's interested in me anymore. I think she's interested in Brian. But you put a crimp in her style and that's why she attacked you directly."

"What a sweetheart," I smiled.

"Althea is a pain in the ass."

"So you said."

"I can't have her kicked off the case for personal reasons. But something has got to give."

"I'm sorry Tank. I'll talk to Lula. Once she knows what a bitch Inspector Grant is, I'm sure she'll let the whole thing go."

"Or she'll go after her with her Magnum," he sighed.

"Yea…it's a win-win situation," I grinned at him nonplussed.

He shook his head, "I knew you'd put things into perspective for me."

"Hey…what are friends for," I laughed. "Did you get the financials faxed to Washington?"

"Oh yea," he grinned. "There are big things coming for Rangeman little girl. Stick around so you can find out all about it."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Your man lives in DC," he pointed out.

"Yea…well, we're not…you know…er…completely connected yet."

"You haven't had sex," he raised a brow at me.

"Geez Tank," I jumped to my feet and hurried to close the door. "Keep your voice down."

"You've got to be shitting me? Is he gay? He's awfully pretty. Lula thought he was gay the first time she met him. She said a man that pretty had to be gay. And now he's not…"

"It's not like that," I groaned as I sank to my chair. "He's not gay. I mean, I'm pretty sure he's not gay. It's just that we have both had some rough relationships lately and we're taking it slow."

"There's slow and there's crawling. You two are crawling."

"I don't want to crawl. But he seems to need it to go this way. I'm pretty sure it's because of Ranger."

"Oh," he sighed. "I think I see his point."

"Tank…every man I've ever been with has cheated on me and /or dumped me. Usually it's both. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Ranger didn't cheat on you," he said seriously.

"Ranger was never truly with me," I sighed.

He was quiet a moment, "I don't think there's anything wrong with you Steph. You just have your own life and you don't need a man as much as some women do. You're almost like a man in that regard. You kind of just need a man for sex."

I winced, "am I really like that?"

"I think if you lived somewhere other than fifteen to twenty minutes from your parents you'd be just like Lester."

"Oh shit," I groaned.

"I mean if you lived somewhere that gossip didn't travel to them in a heartbeat…you might just be a…"

"Shit," I blinked. Maybe he was right. Maybe I would be. When was the last time I needed a man for anything other than sex? Well sex and to save me from the bad guys. I sighed.

"I don't mean now," he said seriously. "You've grown a lot in the last year. But before that…"

"I get what you're saying," I nodded. "Thanks for the insight Tank. It gives me something to think about."

"Men like to feel needed. You needed Ranger. That's why he never cheated on you. It wasn't just sex."

I nodded and watched him go. Was that really who I was? Did I push men away? I dialed Dr. Addison's number and made an appointment.

An hour later I was out visiting clients and delivering signed contracts. I wasn't signing them. Tank had already signed them. I didn't have that much power. I was just having the appropriate parties at the new clients offices sign them. I set the appointments to have the security systems installed and introduced them to Lester. Lester gave them a face. For some reason most of our clients liked knowing that the men who took care of them were big burly former military men. I suppose I would like that too. Hell, I did like that. They did security for my house too.

After that I went back to the mall. I still needed to shop for Brian and for Ranger. I already knew what I was getting Ranger. I'd seen the device in a store and knew he'd like it. So he was over quick. Brian took more time. Okay…we weren't sleeping together, but it was clear that we were advancing in our relationship pretty quickly in spite of that. So I decided I needed to go higher than a brand new boyfriend, but lower than a fiancé or husband. I didn't buy him a tie…at first. But when I found the one with Santa and the reindeer on it, and it lit up and it played _**Santa Claus is Coming to Town**_, I couldn't resist. I giggled even while they were wrapping it.

I was just putting my purchases into the back of my SUV when my phone beeped. I beeped Tank back.

"What's up?"

"Head back Steph…we've got trouble."

"What's wrong," I frowned.

"Mortimer's gone. His research is gone and it was almost finished. We've got a dead agent and Cal is in the hospital. It's bad honey. It's bad."

"Oh God…is Cal going to make it?"

"He's got a concussion and he's not conscious. I just don't know."

"I'm on my way." I spun into the Rangeman garage on two wheels. There were police cars and ambulances all over the place in the public parking areas. It wasn't until I pulled the key out of the ignition that I realized he said we had a dead agent. A dead agent and he didn't name names. It could be Brian. He wouldn't have said Brian's name knowing I'd be driving to the office. Brian…dead, it was more than I could handle. My heart stopped beating. He'd never get to wear the tie I bought him.

I jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs to the fifth floor. There was nobody there. I ran to the elevator and used my key card to access the basement level where Morty's shop was. I ran into the room and Lester stopped me at the door. Around his arm I could see the body on the floor covered with a sheet.

"Les…Les…," I swallowed and the tears began. "Brian…"

"I'm right here," Brian said softly from behind me as his hand touched my arm.

I threw myself into his arms and held on for dear life. He was alive. He was alive.

"You thought it was me," he said softly as he caressed my back.

I nodded.

"It's fine Steph. I'm fine. It's not fine. It's one of the local agents who have been doing relief for Marcos and me. I was upstairs in the office."

I swallowed my fear and gathered what was left of my dignity and walked over to the dead agent. I pulled on the latex gloves and picked up the sheet. He was shot once in the head execution style. "Was Cal shot in the head?"

"Yes," Brian nodded. "The guy or girl didn't get a good shot off though. The bullet bounced off a metal plate in Cal's head. He's going to be fine eventually. He regained consciousness while you were driving over here. He didn't see anything. He was just coming off the elevator and blammo."

"He's going to be fine?"

"Natalie's with him," Lester said quietly.

"Is there any other blood evidence? I mean is there any trace of Morty's blood?"

"It doesn't appear that way. It appears that he was in here working. Whoever came in took out Cal and then the agent. They grabbed Morty, the research and the unfinished prototype and took off," Brian said quickly. "There doesn't appear to even have been a struggle. It appears that whoever took them knew what they were looking for."

"Yea," I frowned thoughtfully and tapped my front tooth with my fingernail. "What about on our surveillance video?"

"We've got nothing. They dodged the cameras using black out areas and they disabled the ones they couldn't avoid. It looks professional," Tank said as he entered the room.

"They have to be professional to get by us," I said thoughtfully.

"Or they could have had help from the inside," Inspector Grant said from the doorway.

I raised a brow. "Are you accusing?"

"Merely suggesting," she shrugged. "Where were you?"

"I was meeting with two new clients. Lester was with me. Then we separated and I went to the mall to finish my Christmas shopping. There were hundreds of people there and I spoke to dozens of them. Is that enough?"

She shrugged again.

I raised a brow at Tank.

"We have to look at all the angles. They're checking all of our alibis."

"Okay," I nodded and stepped away from the body. "Nothing was disturbed. They knew what they were looking for or they had help."

"Right," Brian said grimly.

"It was Dinks," Joe said calmly from the corner.

"What makes you say that," I raised a brow.

He dropped a small jade earring into my open gloved hand. "This is why. I gave her those when I got out of the navy."

"Really," I raised a brow at him. "How convenient of her to lose a stud of a pair of earrings you, a local detective, gave her and could identify at the crime scene. I mean how long ago was that Joe? Fifteen years?"

"About twelve," he said with narrowed eyes.

"Yea…I'd say that's alarmingly convenient. I don't think I even have possession of a set of earrings I've had that long. Earrings…especially studs are small and easily lost and misplaced. There's something fishy about this."

"Or we just got lucky," he said smugly taking the earring from my hand and depositing it into a bag.

"Yea…that's it," I agreed. "You just got lucky."

I went up the elevator with Tank and Brian. We were silent until we got to my office.

"She's being set up," Tank raised a brow at me.

"She's an obvious target. She's missing," Brian nodded.

"She's not smart enough to do this by herself gentlemen," I sank to my chair. "This is a frame job if ever I saw one."

"So…that tells us two things," Tank said. "Whoever set her up knows she's a suspect and is playing it off to throw suspicion off them."

"And," Brian said grimly, "Whoever is setting her up knows where she is…or where her body is."

"Crap," I groaned. "This is bad. This is really bad."

"It gets worse," Inspector Reece said from the doorway. "Interpol was just contacted and given a ransom demand. If we don't comply, they're going to kill Mortimer on Christmas day and sell the research to a third world country that is actively at war with one of our allies."

"Shit," I groaned.

"How much do they want?"

"They want two hundred and fifty million dollars," Donovan said softly.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"Are they going to pay it?"

"It is the policy of Interpol and the American government not to give in to terrorist demands. They're going to kill Mortimer and sell the research anyway. We're going to try for a dialog."

"Good luck with that," Brian said grimly.

"Yea…good luck," I said softly. My spidey sense was tingling. Something about this whole thing was terribly wrong. I just had to figure out what it was.


	18. Chapter 18

So...you know the drill. I'm receiving no compensation for this work other than the pure enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. Thank you to Ms. Janet Evanovich for allowing me to play with her characters. And thank you to all the readers who review and say nice things. And thank you from Brian who's glad some of you like him. LOL

* * *

"We need to find him," Tank said quietly. "I'm calling in everyone. We need to get everyone out there. This is top priority."

"I'm going too," I said in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Steph," Tank frowned.

"Let me go or I'll go without your permission. I know these people better than you do."

He sighed.

"Fine…but you go with me," Brian said seriously.

"Okay," I nodded and reached for my coat.

Tank reached for Brian's arm as we started out of the office. "Take care of her."

"I will," he promised him.

Tank nodded.

I got into the passenger's seat of the Crown Vic. "Where's Brady?"

"He's with Ram. We're putting an agent or Inspector with a Rangeman employee. We figure we're covered better that way."

I nodded. "Who's with Tank?"

"Donovan," he said.

"Good…Lula will be pleased."

"Lester's with Grant," he said tiredly.

"Marina won't be pleased," I sighed. "If we get a chance…"

"We're going to the hospital first," he said as we pulled out of the garage.

"Brian…"

"You're welcome," he said softly.

"No," I reached over to touch his neck, "I was scared."

He took my hand in his, "I know baby. I know. I should have called you first. I won't make that mistake again."

"Thank you," I said struggling to control the tears.

He kissed my knuckles and settled our hands on his thigh.

It was a surprisingly intimate gesture. But in many ways we were very intimate in spite of the fact we hadn't been intimate.

When I got to the hospital, Natalie was in the waiting room but she wasn't alone. Padma was with her as well as Marina and Hazel. All four of them converged on me and I was embraced by them all.

"How is he," I whispered to Natalie as I wiped away my tears.

"He's going to be fine. You can go and see him."

"No…I know he's tired."

"He'll feel better if you do," she assured me.

I went into Cal's room a few minutes later. I wasn't supposed to be in there, but by now everyone at the hospital knows me.

Cal reached out his hand the moment I walked in.

"Hey…how are you," I blinked back more tears.

"Fine," he said and winced. "I didn't see anything Steph."

"I know."

"It wasn't one of us," he said intently. "But it was someone who knew our operation and where every camera was. It was someone who had been on the inside."

"This sucks," I groaned.

"How about Marcos," he suggested. "He's fairly new to the bureau. He could be disillusioned about the whole thing."

"I suppose," I sighed.

"Or…and I hate to say it…"

I blinked, "don't then. I know who you were going to say and I'll…I'll think about it."

"I'm sorry Steph," he said tiredly.

"I know. You just get well," I smiled and bent to kiss his cheek.

"Will do," he sighed and drifted off to sleep.

"Where to," Brian asked when we returned to the car.

"The Dinks' house," I said grimly.

He nodded and drove straight there.

Lydia answered the door and hugged me to her. "We heard there was a killing at Rangeman. We worried it was you."

"I'm fine," I whispered. What I was about to say to her would be hard to hear. But I had to say it. I had to get her reaction. I had to get my gut instincts verified. I had to know if I was right or wrong. "Can we talk to you?"

"Sure, come on in honey," she said and stepped aside. Her house was set up exactly the same as my parent's house. It wasn't as dark though. She had painted the walls a cheerful sunny yellow. The upholstery was also sunny. The whole room yelled that this was a woman who loved life. "This is about my Marilyn, isn't it?"

"Yes," I nodded and sank to the pretty sofa. "Lydia…I'm worried about her."

"She didn't kill that boy Clyde Mayberry. She liked him. She felt a little sorry for him. She wouldn't have murdered him."

"I know," I said softly.

"And she wouldn't kill Dr. Stray either or steal his research. You know my girl. She's…she's not the smartest girl out there. She's…a…she loves men. She wouldn't hurt one of them."

"I don't think so either," I agreed.

"Well…the police was here just a few minutes ago and they think she did all of it."

"I know. The FBI and I respectfully disagree with the Trenton PD's assessment of the situation."

"I knew it," she leaned over to reach for my hand.

"When is the last time you heard from her?"

"Last Wednesday night. I told her that your Grandma had been by and that they…the police were looking for her. She sounded real scared. I told her to call you. Didn't she call you?"

"She called me," I nodded. "But she didn't show up Lydia."

The color left her face. "She was scared Stephanie. She would have shown up."

"I know," I said gently. "Lydia…when is the last time you were in her room?"

"Two or three days ago," she frowned. "I keep it clean for her."

"Did you notice anything unusual?"

"Yea," she frowned, "her jewelry box was open. It was open and it had been gone through. Marilyn has her faults but she's a little…she's real particular about how things are kept. She has a place for everything and everything has to be in its place. She's been like that since she was raped by that truck driver when she was fifteen."

"I didn't know," I blinked.

"Oh I thought Joe must have told you," she sighed. "She changed after that."

"Yea," I nodded. That explained the sudden change in Marilyn's behavior all those years ago. Val wouldn't like knowing the reason why she changed, but it would ease her mind to know there was a reason. "Nothing else was touched?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't know what was taken. I never went through her jewelry. But something must have been taken."

I nodded, "I think she's being set up."

She gasped, "You do?"

"I do," I agreed. "And they needed something of hers to leave at the latest crime scene. Do you think I could see the jewelry box?"

"Sure," she hurried up the stairs.

"Are you going to tell her you think she's dead," Brian asked.

"I think I have to," I sighed.

He nodded grimly.

She returned with the box and placed it in my hands. It was an old pink one like we'd all probably received as a child. The difference was that in Marilyn's jewelry box the ballerina still twirled when you opened it and the music still played.

"It's in very good shape," I smiled and dug through it. I pulled out the earring. "This proves my point."

"What point is that," Lydia asked when Brian nodded grimly.

I gave the box to Brian and reached for Lydia's hands. "Someone is setting her up. They got the earring that matches this one and left it at the crime scene. The only way they could have succeeded in framing her was is if they knew where she was. The only way they could succeed is if they knew for a fact that she couldn't come forward and exonerate herself."

"She's dead," she blanched.

"I think so," I said sadly.

"Find out who did this and put them away," she said tiredly. "Make them pay for this Stephanie."

"We'll do our best," I said softly. "We're going to take the jewelry box and the earring as evidence. We'll return them to you when the case is resolved."

"Take what you need honey."

I walked outside and called Val and told her to go see Lydia. She said she'd leave right away. I also called my mother. If Lydia was worried, my mother would be worried too.

"Where to now," Brian asked after he started the car.

"Mooner," I said tiredly and gave him directions.

Mooner didn't have any answers. He hadn't seen Morty since he'd been released from our protective custody. He hadn't seen Marilyn Dinks either. He had just been doing his thing.

After that we headed for some of Mooner's other friends who also knew Morty. Then we went to see Zook. Zook was Joe Morelli's cousin Loretta's son. He was a gamer. I knew Clyde Mayberry's screen name and I thought Zook might be able to give me some information about Clyde.

"Steph…we're probably not on the same server. And even if we're on the same server, we're probably not in the same guild," Zook said frowning.

"He's a first class nerd Zook," I said grimly. "The dude used his last name as his screen name. That's got to stand out in a world of Zook and Grifter, doesn't it?"

"Yea…I'll ask around," he nodded.

"Call me if you find out anything," I said.

"Sure thing Steph, I owe you one," he said solemnly and then grinned, "or maybe a couple of dozen considering what I did to your car."

"No biggie," I straightened and left the house to join Brian in the car.

"Anything," he asked pulling away from the curb.

"No…he's going to make enquiries," I sighed.

We decided to head to McDonald's and grab some dinner and figure out our next move. It was also getting perilously close to rush hour and I didn't really want to be on the roads for the next little while. My phone rang a few seconds after we sat down with our Big Mac meals. "Stephanie Plum."

"It's me Zook. I got something for you."

"Shoot," I said chewing on a French fry.

"Your boy Mayberry is on my server. He's not in my guild, but he's in a neighboring guild which means that we can all talk to each other in the auction house. So…a friend of mine ran into him a couple of times and they've sort of been exchanging messages. Mayberry was in Germany doing research with some bigwig scientist. He wouldn't say what he was doing just that it was a big deal. Last week while they were talking another player came on and asked Mayberry to go private."

"Did you friend get the other friends name?"

"Yea…it was hardcore even for _**WOW**_. He said he'd never forget it."

"What was the name?"

"Body Mutilator," Zook said grimly. "Anyway…that's all I've got."

"That's going to be very helpful," I said chewing my lip.

"Talk to you later Steph," Zook said. "I'll keep my eyes open."

"Thanks Zook," I said and closed the phone.

"What's up," Brian asked as he took a bite of his Big Mac.

"Eat fast, we need your resources."

"What do you mean?"

"Mayberry was on _**WOW**_ and he was talked to by another player privately."

"And," he said after he swallowed.

"The player was named Body Mutilator," I raised a brow.

"Oh fuck," he blinked.

"Hurry," I said stuffing fries into my mouth.

It was midnight before Brian's Computer research team got back to us. We'd had no luck tracing Morty and neither had anyone else. It was as though he had vanished.

"I'm going to put you on speaker," Brian told the person and then pushed the button. "All right, what do you have?"

"Not a lot unfortunately," the woman said softly. "Body Mutilator was more or less a short timer. His name and address are bogus. He paid with a prepaid bank card assigned to a bogus address. The whole thing smacks of intent."

"What about an IP trace?"

"He was on in Libraries in Berlin, London, and Trenton. So there's no trace to his name once again. This guys like the wind."

"Thanks Kristy," Brian said tiredly.

"When are you coming home," she asked. "We miss you around here."

Brian reached for the receiver cutting off the speaker, "I'm working on a case." He listened for a few seconds, "Kristy, remember that girl I was telling you about?" "Yes, that's the one. I'm dating her now." "I'll keep that in mind," he said and he hung up.

I raised a brow and he blushed.

"She works in the same building. We've had lunch and drinks a few times," he said evasively.

I just shook my head. Ten to one she was the one night stand.

"Call it a night," Tank said tiredly from the doorway. "Somebody from the control room will call your cells if anything comes up."

"It's three days to Christmas," I groaned.

"Believe me, Lula has made me completely aware of that fact," he said grimly.

"Yikes," I winced. "Maybe you better go home too."

"Maybe I should," he agreed.

Going home was a good idea. It would have been a better idea if we hadn't been shot at and engaged in a high speed auto chase through Trenton at midnight.

When the shots rang out, I didn't even scream. I immediately called 911 on one phone and the office on the other. Brian reached over and pushed me down in the seat.

"Stay down," he hissed as he sped up to evade the car.

It didn't take long before we were forced onto the interstate. At least it would be a much safer experience this way….I hoped.

The shooter rammed us a few seconds after that and then again. We were going over water and then we were driving through the steel rail and into the freezing water.

"Oh God," Brian hissed.

"We're in the water," I told the 911 dispatch. "Get us out…oh God, get us out." I turned to Brian, "what do we do?"

"Can you swim?"

"In icy water, I don't know," I blinked.

"Shit," he said lowering the windows. "Take off your seatbelt. We're fairly close to the shore. Get out of the car and swim like hell for the shore. Don't look back Stephanie…just swim."

"You're coming, right?"

"I'm with you," he assured me and reached for my seatbelt clasp. "Go…go now before the water starts rushing in.

The water was freezing. When I first left the car, I couldn't even tell which way the shore was. I wasted valuable time figuring that out before I headed in the right direction. "Brian…Brian…" I called as I swam. The first couple of times he answered me. Then he stopped.

I dragged myself onto the shore and lay there for a second shivering and struggling to catch my breath. I couldn't talk. I couldn't call his name any more. I wasn't sure I could move. I was fairly sure I was about to die. Then there were lights and voices and blissful darkness descended over me.

"Wake up Stephanie," the soft feminine voice cajoled. "Wake up."

I struggled to open my eyes. "Hospital," I said with a croak.

"Yes it is, do you remember why you're here?"

"Idiot shooter tried to kill us," I strained to say hoarsely. "Brian..." I blinked and the tears began to finally in earnest. "Where's Brian," I whispered in agony. "Where's Brian?"

"You need to calm down. You're in very good shape Stephanie."

"Brian," I tried to scream but no sound came out of my mouth. There was a squeaking sound and a slight gurgling from my tears.

Tank pushed through the curtain, "Steph…honey, calm down."

"He stopped answering me," I squeaked out. "He just stopped."

An arm and an IV pole pushed through the curtain and Brian followed. He sank tiredly to the edge of the bed and leaned over and wrapped his arms around me as best he could.

I held on to him tight as I cried. That was twice in one day that I thought I had lost him. I wasn't sure I could handle a third time.

"It's okay Baby," he whispered. "I'm all right. We're both going to be fine."

"I'll even let you go home if you promise to stay warm and out of the rivers," Dr. Friedman stuck his head in the curtain. The thing about being part of Rangeman is that you get to know all the emergency room personnel. "Stephanie…do you promise."

I nodded solemnly.

"How about you Agent Goodman," he raised a brow.

"Dry and warm," he promised a bit hoarsely.

"Then get dressed, we've got you some scrubs to wear. Now get out of here."

"Thank you," I smiled at him gratefully.

He winked and walked away.

"Did you see anything Stephanie," Tank asked.

"He made me get down in the seat. I didn't see anything."

Tank nodded in approval to Brian. "Get dressed and I'll drive you kids to Stephanie's house. You'll need to check in with the TPD tomorrow. And Brian, you need to call your office when you get a moment."

Brian nodded.

Tank left us alone.

"Get dressed, I'll be back."

I nodded. The nurse took the IV out and I dressed in the dry scrubs and took the bag of wet clothes from her gratefully. "Thank you Susan."

"You're welcome," she said and walked me out to the waiting room of the emergency room. I met Brian and several of the Rangeman employees there. I had to be passed around so everyone could be sure I was okay.

"Let me get her home," Tank said grimly. "She's tired."

"Sorry Tank," Lester said, "your trucks at the door and its warm."

The ride to my house was silent. "See you tomorrow," Tank said after seeing us safely inside.

I nodded. He left. We were alone.


	19. Chapter 19

So...you know the drill. I'm receiving no compensation for this work other than the pure enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. Thank you to Ms. Janet Evanovich for allowing me to play with her characters.

**_Warning...this chapter contains sexual content of the near explicit nature. Please do not read on if you're offended by sexual situations...or if you're a minor. Thank you._**

* * *

I admit it, I was tired. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Good idea. I'll take one in the other bathroom."

I nodded. I stood under the warm water for what seemed like hours. I just let the warm water roll over my body as I sighed. It wasn't that I felt dirty. I felt like I'd never be warm again. I felt desperate and I was doing everything in my power to calm that inner voice so I didn't do anything stupid.

I dried my hair and exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I went to my dresser and rooted for sweats. Brian was sitting on the side of the bed in his sweats holding his tee shirt and staring off into space. There was hot chocolate on the side of the bed. But he was lost in himself. I frowned. "Brian?"

"Hmm," he murmured not looking up.

"Are you okay," I walked to him and took his hand. "Brian…"

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought…"

I could feel him shaking. It wasn't just me that had been scared to lose. I put my arms around his neck and kiss his head. "I'm okay Brian. We're okay. That lunatic didn't get us."

"Stephanie…I… I can see why they're so protective of you. I can see why Manoso risked his life for you. They love you. They all love you and they would all die for you."

I blinked at him. "I don't want anyone to die for me."

"I would have died for you. I just didn't know how to save you."

"I'm alive, Brian. You did save me. You gave me the right instructions."

"I didn't know. I thought you were dead. I dragged myself up and…you weren't there and I didn't see you and you didn't come and you didn't come…"

"I thought you'd drowned."

He lifted me and turned me and laid me on the bed and studied my face. "I thought I'd never see you again. The current was so strong and you just disappeared on me."

"I kept calling you and you stopped answering," I said softly running my fingers over his face.

"You aren't as strong a swimmer as I am. I swam straight for the shore. You went with the current at an angle. I thought you were gone. I thought you were dead Steph. I was sure you were at the bottom of the river," he bent his head to kiss me desperately. "I wanted to die with you."

"Don't say that," I hissed. "Don't ever say that."

His mouth reclaimed mine and again he was desperate. "This isn't how I wanted this to be," he whispered tugging at the towel and tossing it aside. "I wanted to take it slow and make love to you in the most romantic setting imaginable." He reached down and shucked his sweats. "I can't wait."

"Then don't," I whispered. "I don't want to wait."

He sat up slightly and ran his fingers over my body, "you're even more beautiful than I imagined," he whispered as his mouth followed his fingers.

I swallowed as his fingers slid into the triangle between my legs gently. I wanted to tell him that he was too, but I couldn't talk because his mouth had replaced his fingers and I was heading off to heaven. It didn't take long, after all, the shower massage had by lying in disuse in the shower. My body was humming for him. In truth my body had been humming for him for a while.

As I floated down from the extreme pleasure he poised over me gently pushing my thighs apart with the back of his hand.

"Are you sure," he whispered.

I nodded. I was sure. Oh God, I was sure.

He prodded gently and eased inside of me.

It seemed to take forever for him to be fully sheathed inside of me. He was big. Grandma didn't need to worry about his package. I moaned softly when he stopped. "Brian…"

"I just need a few seconds," he said through gritted teeth.

I smiled up at him and leaned up to capture his mouth. I let my hands wander over his chest spreading and sifting through his chest hair. He felt so good. I wrapped my legs up around him and nipped at his shoulder.

"Stephanie," he groaned.

"Yes Brian," I whispered as my lips moved over his neck and throat.

"I'm trying to get some control here and you're not helping."

"Have control next time," I said and captured his mouth again.

He moaned in my mouth and his hips began to move. Then it was my turn to moan. By the time I was coming down from my second or third orgasm I came to the fleeting conclusion that I didn't care if he'd had fifty lovers before me, as long as he stopped at me and he used all that he had learned on me. And he learned a lot.

He made it longer than I would have thought he was going to considering his search for control when he first entered my body. But when he did come, he leaned down to kiss me as he came. He strained with the orgasm breaking away from me only when he couldn't take it anymore and my name hissed out of his mouth. I barely noticed that myself because I was in the middle of my own orgasm.

He rolled to his side taking me with him and sighed and kissed my head. "Oh my God," he groaned.

"Oh yea," I sighed and relaxed against his warm, naked and damp body. Suddenly damp seemed like a good idea. Warm and naked was definitely good.

"Why did we wait so long to do that," he sighed.

"Beats the hell out of me," I grinned and kissed his neck. "That was your idea."

"I'm an idiot," he groaned. "We could have been doing this for a really long time."

"Yep," I raised my head to search his face. "I'm still glad we waited."

"You are," he raised a brow.

I rolled on top of him, "I am. This was the perfect time. I mean, I'd like to have avoided that whole near death experience…"

"Especially the being shot at and pushed into the river part," he agreed pushing my curls back before putting his hands on my ass.

"Right…especially the whole time I thought you were…," I ran my fingers over his sweet face.

He leaned up to kiss me again. "So…we don't do that again?"

"No, but if unforeseen circumstances put us into that or a similar predicament again, we have to follow through with this part of it as well."

He laughed, "all right…I can see my way clear to working with that plan."

"Good," I smiled serenely. I felt the nudge of him under me and raised a brow. "You're thirty four. Shouldn't you need more recovery time?"

"Are you complaining," he raised his own brow back at me.

"Nope," I sat up and slid down on him, "not at all."

We made love for hours. We explored each other's bodies and sought ways to please each other over and over again. It was dawn when he finally fell asleep damp and temporarily sated.

I lay there in his arms trying my best to keep control of my emotions. Making love with Brian was different than making love with anyone I'd ever made love with. He gave himself emotionally as well as physically. Sex with the Dick was okay. Sex with Craig had been okay. Sex with Joe had been good. He knew his way around the female body. He liked sex. He was good at sex. He didn't spend as much time on my pleasure as he should have after we'd been together for a while, but it was still pretty good. As for Ranger, in the few times we'd been together he'd taken care of me. He took really good care of me. But he didn't make love to me. I felt affection, but not love and commitment. Brian had given me a feeling that no other man had ever given me.

Tears slid down my face and I wiped them away angrily. If he gave me something nobody else had ever given me, then why wasn't I happier. What was missing?


	20. Chapter 20

I'm receiving no compensation for this work other than the pure enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. Thank you to Ms. Janet Evanovich for allowing me to play with her characters.

* * *

I slept a couple of hours later and then sat straight up in bed completely naked with my eyes wide opened and my mind clear. "Oh my God," I groaned. "Why didn't I see it before?" I shook Brian. "Wake up. Brian, wake up."

"Umm," he mumbled and tugged me down to him pressing his lips to my bare breast. "Want some more?"

"No…I mean yes," I groaned. "Oh crap."

"Oh crap," he raised his eyes to me in amusement.

"We have to get to the office."

"We have to go to the police station," he reminded me.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"I agree," he grinned tracing a pattern around my nipple. "Since neither of us want to go there, why don't we delay that as long as we can and…" His fingers strayed down between my legs.

I moaned and arched into his fingers forgetting everything that had been so clear before.

"Still want to go to work?"

"Noooo," I moaned as he delved.

"Right answer," he grinned and kissed down my body.

Not content with having me scream his name in the bed several times, he worked his magic in the shower too. One thing was certain…Brian Goodman was not gay. He wasn't even slightly gay. Gay had never crossed his mind. I wasn't sure he could even define gay. He wasn't gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

We rode in companionable silence to the police station in my SUV. I drove and he held my hand occasionally raising it to his lips to kiss my palm or suck gently on my fingers.

"Brian," I began as I parked at the police station, "I swear to God we're going back to the house and I'm going to make you beg if you don't stop!"

"Maybe I like begging," he teased.

I shook my head as he got out of the SUV and walked around to let me out. We walked into the police station hand in hand.

Eddie stopped me in the hall and hauled me into his arms. "You gave us a good scare last night Steph."

"I gave me a good scare last night," I said from his arms. "Eddie…you know Agent Brian Goodman."

"Yea," Eddie shook his hand. "You took good care of our girl last night."

"I wish I had taken a little more care," he said shaking his head.

"You did all the right things," I assured him. Maybe my assurance was based on multiple things. I think he got the double meaning. He leaned over and kissed my temple.

"Joe is waiting for you," Eddie said shaking his head.

"Is he the only detective in the entire precinct," I raised a brow. "No matter what happens if I have to come here to meet someone about a case or give a statement he's the cop I have to see."

"Are you complaining cupcake," Joe said raising a brow as he joined us.

"I'm not your cupcake," I hissed quietly. "Let's just get this over with."

"Which one of you first," he asked nonplussed by my words.

"I'll go first," I volunteered. "Let's get this over with."

He walked me to the interrogation room. "You okay Steph?"

"I'm fine," I shrugged.

"You're like a cat. You have at least nine lives."

"I think I've used nine already," I said tiredly. "Let's just do this. I didn't see anything. I didn't recognize anybody or even see the vehicle. We were driving home at just after midnight from Rangeman. You know why we were still there. Shots were fired. Brian…Agent Goodman pushed me down and indicated that I should get down and stay down. I called 911 and Rangeman to inform them of our predicament and our location. Agent Goodman took the chase to the interstate in the interest of public safety. We were crossing the bridge and he rammed us twice. The second time we went through the rails and into the river. I heard the car squealing away. I followed Agent Goodman's directions and escaped the car and swam for shore. That's pretty much it."

He nodded. "Do you have any idea who did it?"

"No," I shook my head. "I recognized two weapons being discharged. I recognized some sort of rifle…or sawed off shotgun first now that I think about it. Later I recognized a pistol, probably a magnum. It had power."

"We'll get this typed up while you wait. You read it over and sign it and then you can go."

"I know the drill," I nodded.

He got up and stopped at the door and looked back, "I'm glad you're all right."

"Thanks," I nodded.

An hour later Brian joined me in the waiting room and we headed out. The wind had picked up and snow was falling. It was the eve of Christmas Eve and we hadn't recovered Morty and we hadn't found the perp. But now I had an idea. I hated it when I had an idea.

When we got back to the office we had to endure the back slapping and hugging of everyone there who was grateful we were alive and glad to see us there. As soon as I could, I went to the control room.

"Hey Steph," Gabe grinned. "What's up? We're glad you're safe." He got up and hugged me.

"Thank you Gabe," I smiled.

"What can I do for you," he sat back down and glanced at the monitors.

I sank to the chair beside him, "I want the footage of the day Morty disappeared."

"Tanks got that Steph," he shook his head. "The feds have a copy and so does Interpol. I think you can access it on your desktop."

"Not this time he disappeared, but the time before that," I raised a brow.

"Oh," he nodded. He entered some information on the computer and a few minutes later he handed me a DVD disk. "That's all of it. That's all the cameras from all the angles."

"Thanks Gabe. Can I get one more favor from you?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Can you tell me which computers accessed this data since that day? And can you tell me who the computer is assigned to."

"Sure," he nodded. "That may take a while."

"No problem," I nodded. "I'll be at my desk."

"Okay," he nodded. "I'm on it."

I studied the footage from Mortimer's first 'escape' and compared it to the route we suspected was taken when he was kidnapped. By the time I finished my study of both batches of the footage, I knew I was on to something.

I walked down to Tanks office. "Who all did you authorize to research Mortimer's escape the first time?"

"Only Lester and Bobby worked that angle," he said seriously. "What's up Steph? You've got that look on your face."

"Nothing I can prove yet," I bit the inside of my mouth. "Tank…someone accessed the data from Morty's first 'escape' to plan the safest route for his second…er…departure. It was someone who was inside our building and someone who either had access to our systems or found a way to get access to our system. I'm waiting to hear from Gabe which computers researched the first departure."

"Shit…then it's someone inside," he put his head in his hands.

"It has to be someone who was in the building."

"That's going to leave out the Inspectors from Interpol. They didn't have time to get the Intel together."

"I don't know about that. They are professionals."

"It could be anybody," he sighed. "You need to keep your ideas between us for now. At least until we get a handle on this and who it could be."

"Right," I nodded. "Although I'm pretty sure we can eliminate Brian as a suspect since he was with me when someone attempted to murder us last night."

"Good point, keep it between the three of us then."

"Okay," I agreed. I didn't tell him, but I had an idea who it could be. I had a really good idea who it could be.

I called Zook and he answered on first ring.

"Steph…are you all right," he said concern. "You were on the news."

"I'm good," I said with a smile. "I'm safe. Agent Goodman saved my life."

"Great," he sighed in relief.

"Do you have anything new for me?"

"Yea…I talked to some other people online and I sent a couple of my agents out to do recon as well. Body Mutilator was not a gamer. He had no money or points. He was a pure novice. The only way somebody as committed and well…advanced as Mayberry would have talked to him online would be if he knew who he was. We all agree. He wouldn't have given an unknown novice the time of day. He was known to be an ass to the newbies."

"Newbies," I said in confusion.

"New to the game," he said patiently. "So…your boy Mayberry…he knew Body Mutilator. Maybe you should ask him who he is."

"I would…but he's dead," I sighed.

"Oh shit," he groaned, "Whoa…the body in the river!"

"Right," I agreed.

"Talk to you later," he said and hung up.

I put the phone in the cradle and then picked it up and called Mooner.

"Hey buddy," I said. "Did I wake you?"

"No, Stephanie Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm good…can I come by?"

"Sure," he agreed, "with the boyfriend?"

"No, I'll be alone," I said seriously.

"Sure," he agreed. "But Dude, are you sure it's a good idea for you to be out without bodyguards?"

"I'll be fine," I smiled.

"See you soon," he hung up.

So few men in Trenton have good phone manners I noticed.

I grabbed Mooner's Christmas present from my desk and headed out to the stairs.

"Where are you headed beautiful," Lester asked.

"Just delivering a Christmas present to a friend," I shrugged. "I'll see you later." I regretted not telling them the whole truth. But I knew they'd insist on going with me and I didn't want anyone to be there to curb Mooner's tongue.

"Merry Christmas," I said twenty minutes later as I passed him the gaily wrapped gift and a bag of food from McDonalds.

"Whoa…you totally read my mind," he grinned and stepped aside to let me into the house. "What's the good word Steph?"

"Interpol got a quarter of a million dollar ransom note for Morty and his research."

"Dude," he blinked as he stuffed French fries into his mouth. "That's a shit load of money."

"Yea," I sank to the sofa tiredly. "How long have you known Morty?"

"He was in our class," Mooner grinned.

"He was," I blinked. "Why don't I remember him?"

"He tended to fade into the woodwork and you were an angel to him so he never talked to you."

"Oh God," I rolled my eyes.

"It's true. He's always had a thing for you."

"I had no idea."

"Not many people did," he shrugged. "He was smart. He just didn't apply himself. He lived with his grandparents. His mother was killed in a car accident when he was five. His father shipped him off to live with his wife's parents. He didn't come by too often either. Morty and his old man had their issues. About junior year he really started hitting the books so he could get into a good college. He got into MIT just barely. His dad paid his tuition. He did well in college and went on to get his doctorate. There were rumblings that he cheated, but I never saw him do it. That doesn't mean he didn't do it."

"You were at MIT," I blinked in surprise.

"Dude…I wasn't always a stoner. I was a biochemist. I sampled a few too many of my research materials," he chuckled. "I could get a job like that," he snapped his fingers. "I just don't want to work for the man."

"Wow," I blinked. "You're a man of hidden depths Mooner."

"I am," he grinned.

"Anyway…Mayberry was in our class too."

"Clyde Mayberry," I said in surprise.

"Yep," he nodded. "He was number one and Morty was number too all the way through. Morty was really pissed when his dad came to MIT to guest lecture and he selected Mayberry to be his assistant. I mean he felt it was a direct slap in the face. It hurt him, you know? He didn't let it show though. He just lifted his chin and worked even harder."

"He was trying to please his father?"

"He thought if he excelled in his father's field he wouldn't be invisible anymore," he said tiredly. "And eventually he wasn't. Old man Spray had developed a real respect for Morty by the end. He even invited him to work on this project in Germany with him. Morty said he couldn't do it and suggested he get Mayberry…and he did. He and Clyde had ended up being really close."

"So he liked Clyde?"

"Oh yea," he nodded. "They were like brothers. They were tight. He was a real friend to Clyde."

"I see," I got to my feet. "Thank you for your time Mooner. You've given me a lot to think about. I appreciate it."

"Hey…thanks for the Big Mac and the Christmas present."

"Merry Christmas," I smiled putting on my coat. "I'll see my way out."

The snow was really falling when I left Mooner's house. I headed straight to the office. I had some deep recon to do and there was no time to waste. Somebody's life could be at stake. It could even be mine.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm receiving no compensation for this work other than the pure enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. Thank you to Ms. Janet Evanovich for allowing me to play with her characters.

* * *

I knew when I started the journey that it wasn't going to be easy to prove. He'd covered his tracks pretty good. He knew enough about law enforcement to use paid credit cards and throw away cell phones. He was good. He was smart. He was law enforcements worst nightmare. Oh, and he was angry.

I started at the beginning. I started at his birth and in the beginning it painted a pretty picture. His early childhood was ideal. He was happy. They were happy. He excelled at pre-school. All of his teachers told his parents how bright he was. He was on the road to success. There was a definite moment when the tide turned. There was another definite moment when the ship had set sail and there was very little anyone could do. My only problem was that I couldn't find any proof. That was aggravating. I was starting to feel like Columbo or something. Maybe even Hercule Poirot who was one of my personal heroes. The little grey cells had the answers, but they weren't necessarily answers that could be proven in a court of law.

I thought about getting all the suspects into one room and going through the evidence bit by bit till the guilty party confessed to the crime. Oh God I longed to be Nick Charles with boobs, but I couldn't do that. Let's be real here, I didn't even know where the hell everyone was, it would be nearly impossible to pull off. Probably it would be impossible. But I live for that one case when I can pull that rabbit out of my hat. But then all sleuths do. Oh now I think I'm a sleuth. I seriously need a nap.

It was the eve of Christmas Eve and time was a wasting. I wanted this over so I could spend Christmas Eve night with my parents and Christmas day curled up in bed with Brian doing things that qualified as both naughty and nice. There wasn't a lot of time to waste.

By the time I finished gathering information I was absolutely certain what the deal was. So…I had to get someone on my side. I decided to start with two of my biggest allies. I went into Tanks office.

"Have you got something," he asked barely giving me a nod. It was after seven pm. He was tired and he wanted to get home to Lula. He also had not finished all of his Christmas shopping and he wanted to stop at the mall on the way home. He's a man. They wait till the last minute.

"Yes and no," I shrugged. "Do you mind if I get Brian in here?"

"No," he shrugged and picked up his phone and dialed the office Brian had been assigned. "Stephanie has some information. Come on into my office."

Brian appeared at the door moments later, "what's up?"

Tank nodded to me.

"Okay," I began, "hear me out before you decide I'm crazy."

"Are those two things mutually exclusive," Brian raised a brow.

"Ass," I laughed and slapped playfully at his arm.

"If you two lovebirds are done," Tank raised a brow.

"Sorry," I blushed. "Anyway, I have a suspect."

"You're shitting me," Brian blinked at me.

"It does my heart good to know that even though you're sleeping with her she doesn't tell you anything that has to do with Rangeman business without discussing it with Rangeman," Tank grinned at him.

"Yea…about that Steph," Brian raised a brow.

"Please…you withheld information from us from the beginning," I rolled my eyes.

"Well yea," he said and he pouted a bit when he said it, "but we weren't a couple then much less…you know?"

"Oh Jesus H Christ," Tank groaned.

"TMI honey," I cast my eyes toward Tank. "Ixnay on the exsay in front of anktay."

"Yea…I'll never figure that out," Tank shook his head.

"I wasn't sure of my facts yet. I'm sure now," I said in to appease him. Brian clearly took the whole relationship thing very seriously. He didn't want secrets between us. I thought I probably needed to test that and see if he really wanted no secrets…or select secrets. A smile tilted the corners of my mouth.

"Steph…Lula's waiting. She's not a patient woman," Tank said pointedly.

"Oh right," I nodded. "So I have a suspect. Actually, my suspect has been registering on my spidey sense radar for a while, but I ignored it. I thought I was nuts too. I don't think I'm nuts anymore."

"The jury is out," Brian made a face.

"Big strong G-men shouldn't pout honey," I shook my head sadly and did my mother's best tsk-tsk. I'm finally using things from my childhood. Yeah me!

"I'm putting you both in time out if you don't find a way to stick to the subject," Tank said and he was clearly losing his patience.

"Sorry Tank," Brian said sheepishly.

"Yea…sorry buddy," I winced.

"Who is it," Tank said tiredly.

"Mortimer Stray," I said quickly and held my breath waiting for their responses.

Tank groaned and put his face in his hands and leaned back in his chair. If I had done that the chair would have fallen over and I'd be on the floor in a heaping mess of broken bones that would be piercing through my skin. But Tank had perfect balance. Tank's got skills.

Brian's lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Before you say anything, pull up the surveillance footage for Mortimer's two exits." I directed Tank.

"Exits," he raised a brow.

"If my theory is right, and it should be because I've been over it and over it, he just left the first time and he stole away the second time leaving a dead Federal Agent…and that's a very bad thing."

"Very bad," Brian agreed.

Tank brought up the two bits of footage.

"Lay them side by side and just watch."

Brian moved his chair around the desk to see Tank's monitor. Twenty minutes later the two men had reviewed the footage half a dozen times.

"Fuck me," Tank said shaking his head.

"It's the only logical explanation," I said grimly. "During his first exit…he was casing it. He was doing surveillance. He was checking for the cameras and finding ways to avoid them. Look at him…he's making mental notes of where every camera is. He knew what he was doing man."

"Do you think he's done things like this before?"

"Considering the mutilation job he did on Clyde, I'd say he's done it several times. We need to look into unaccountable disappearances and unsolved murders involving mutilations going back a ways."

"Shit," Brian pushed his hands through his hair. "He could be a serial killer?"

"I think he was practicing," I said without humor.

"Shit," Tank groaned.

"He knew we'd come get him and bring him back. He hacked into our system…God only knows how he did it. He logged on as Ranger, and we all know Ranger didn't access that footage, and he figured out how to get out unseen."

"Ranger could have accessed the footage," Tank said seriously.

"From Ram's CPU," I raised a brow.

"No," he shook his head with a sigh. "Ranger could not have logged accessed the footage. Shit!"

"It was him Tank," I said seriously. "I can feel it."

"We brought the enemy into _**OUR**_ house," he groaned again and flopped back in his chair again.

"Seriously Tank…you're going to land on your ass in about two minutes," I said gasping as the chair rocked. "And _**WE**_ didn't bring the enemy into the house, _**I**_ did."

"You know damn well I supported that move," he growled as his chair landed with a thud.

"What do you need from me," Brian said softly.

"Access to his out of country destinations," I said seriously. "I want to know when he was out of the country and where. I know when Body Mutilator logged onto _WOW_, I know when Wilhelm was murdered. I want to know where Morty was at the time."

"You've got it," he got to his feet. "Give me fifteen minutes."

Tank raised his eyes to mine, "your gut tells you this is right?"

"My gut and my research," I nodded. "Nobody researched Morty. We all assumed he was a victim. That's what he wanted. He wanted to be protected. He wanted to look like a victim. He wanted to make it appear that he couldn't have done any of the crimes because he was in custody and he was too mousy to be the bad guy."

"He fooled me," he sighed.

"He would have fooled me too," I nodded, "but my spidey sense told me something wasn't right and Mooner told me the rest of the story. Our boy Morty is a rock solid genius. He's been playing us like a Stradivarius."

"You think he killed his father and Clyde?"

"Oh yea," I nodded. "I remember feeling sorry for him once. He told me personally that he was also a physicist who graduated from MIT. We've probably got that on videotape as well as the rest of his web of lies. Clyde graduated from MIT and he helped Wilhelm when he was at MIT doing some guest lecturing. Then Wilhelm asked Clyde and not his own son to be his research assistant on what is probably the biggest thing in his career. I felt bad for the guy."

"But," Tank asked.

Brian came back in and handed me a piece of paper.

I compared the dates and sat back with a grin. "He's guilty. He's so friggin guilty."

I handed them the paperwork and sat back in satisfaction. I had caught him. He had motive. He had opportunity. I had to believe he had means. It had to be enough for a jury.

"Shit," Brian groaned. "I didn't see it."

"That's why she's so good at what she does. She just knows," Tank sighed.

"You know Morty's mother died in a car crash when he was five. Well, pop sent him off to live with his wife's parents here in Trenton. So in a matter of days Morty lost his mother and sister to death and his father pretty much disposed of him. I'd say that would have a strong impact on any child. So Morty clearly thought his only parent didn't love him and spent the next ten or so years laying about whining and being a bit of a baby about the whole thing. Not that I blame him," I sighed. "He was a child." I paused for a moment before moving on. "Mooner told me that Wilhelm almost never visited his son. Suddenly after years of slacking Morty decided to apply himself. He made up enough ground that he got into MIT with Mooner and…Clyde Mayberry. They were all friends. Clyde and Morty were in my class with Mooner too," I shook my head with a sigh. "I never even knew them. I was too busy mooning over Joe Morelli to see what was right in front of me."

Tank grinned, "I think you'd have made a lovely Mrs. Mooner."

"Shut up,' I grinned. "Mooner's brilliant just so you know. Mooner majored in Biophysics at MIT."

"No fucking way," Tank blinked incredulously.

"Seriously…I checked. He has a doctorate. He's a badass."

"Oh my God," he said falling back in the chair again.

"Clyde and Morty both choose physics as a general. When Wilhelm came to MIT to guest lecture, he chose Clyde to be his assistant because he had the higher GPA and clearly didn't want to play favorites by choosing his son. Morty's real resentment grew from there. Of course Morty turned out to be a pretty good physicist. It clearly helped having a photographic memory. He became more and more successful in his field. Wilhelm found it easier to deal with an adult child so he tried a little harder to spend time with Mortimer. And here's the kicker," I paused for effect. "Wilhelm asked Morty to be his research assistant on the cloaking device project."

"No shit," Brian blinked.

"Oh man," Tank sighed.

"Right," I nodded. "Morty turned him down. Not only did he turn him down, he suggested that he use Clyde instead. The wheels were turning in Morty's fertile little brain already. And here's the part I turned up today, Morty sent Marilyn to Wilhelm. I think he sent her in to seduce Clyde and get him distracted. He may have told her to screw his daddy too, I wouldn't be surprised. But he set them up as the patsy's from the beginning. He knew he was going to kill his dad. He also wanted to make sure he didn't take the blame. But…international travel does track," I sighed. "So even with all his finagling, he's busted by his passport."

Brian turned to Tank, "where did you find her?"

"Connie tossed her into Ranger's lap," Tank grinned.

I shook my head with a smile, "now…we just have to find Morty and bring him in before he kills Marilyn…if it's not too late or sells the research…if it's not too late."

"How do we do that?"

"Has anyone been to his house?"

"What," Tank and Brian said in unison and exchanged glances. I didn't really need them to answer me at that point. Nobody had been there.


	22. Chapter 22

I'm receiving no compensation for this work other than the pure enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. Thank you to Ms. Janet Evanovich for allowing me to play with her characters.

* * *

We gathered a team of Interpol Inspectors, FBI Agents, Rangeman Employees and TPD's finest and we descended on the house. We were all wired. But only The FBI was wired into Rangeman. We required reciprocity and Interpol and TPD weren't interested in having us listen to their conversations.

"Stephanie's got point," Tank hissed over the mouthpiece. "It's on her go."

"Because she's the one who figured it out Inspector Grant," Brian hissed. "You're here because she's a nice girl. Now lay back and wait."

I grinned. Apparently Inspector Grant forgot that I could hear Brian's side of the conversation. I didn't care what she said. I knew the truth and those that mattered to me knew the truth.

"How long do you think they've been sleeping together," Lester whispered to Ram behind me.

"Not long," Ram said thoughtfully, "although he doesn't have that dazed just got me some new 'tang look on his face."

"Well…maybe it's the second go round," suggested Bobby.

I turned around and glared at them and put my finger across my lips and made a zipper motion.

"I see what you mean," Brian muttered to me over the intercom.

"Men don't know how to whisper," I sighed. I watched Tank give the men the all silent sign with a deadly glare and they immediately went to quiet. I tucked my favorite gun in the waistband of my jeans and checked my spare in my boot. I felt the knife strapped to my thigh. There was a moment when I had enough clarity to realize that I had become Ranger in this particular instance. I even had handcuffs. I shook my head and signaled Lester and Ram to the left side of the house and Bobby and Gabe to the right. I motioned to Tank to hold his position. TPD was in the rear.

With my hand on my hip within easy reach of my gun I approached the door. I tapped lightly, "Mortimer…Morty Stray…are you in there? I'm coming in." I pushed the door opened and found that it was not locked, to my surprise. It also wasn't really closed all the way. I could be wrong about Morty. He could be a victim. That could be why the door was open. Or I was right about him and it was a set up. Or…I was right about him and he wasn't there having left in a hurry. Or I was wrong about him and whoever took him left in a hurry. I groaned silently. I had to go with my gut. He was bad. He was very bad.

I tapped again and moved my hand back to grasp the handle of my gun. I was ready. Then I pushed the door open and stepped out of the line of fire. I knew even with the vest he could potentially give me a mortal wound. I wasn't completely safe. But I had to trust my instincts. Following my instincts had always kept me alive in the past. I was hoping it would continue to do so now. "Morty, are you here? It's me Stephanie."

There was no answer, so I crept inside. I was barely inside when the door slammed shut behind me and I was pushed face first against the door.

"They're going to kill me if you keep this up," he hissed in my ear. The gun was snatched from my waistband and I heard it hit the wall behind me.

"Are you all right," I said softly.

"No…and now neither are you," he assured me. "We have to go to the basement."

"Why," I blinked.

"Because they told me to take you to the basement," he said quietly.

"Okay," I agreed. I wasn't going to argue with the possible sadistic serial killer. I'm nuts, but I'm not insane.

For some reason he didn't think I had another weapon, he didn't think I was wired and he didn't think I came with backup. Finally my reputation as a total loser of a bounty hunter was paying off.

I preceded him down the stairs and paused at the bottom letting my eyes adjust. It was like every basement in the Burg. It had a dirt floor, a furnace, rickety steps and large wood beams. It wasn't littered with clutter though. The basement was pretty much clean. There was a bed on one side of the room and Marilyn Dinks was handcuffed to it. Her makeup had run all over her face. She was gagged and obviously drugged.

"Is Marilyn okay," I said softly.

"So far," he nodded. "They've been using her to keep me from doing anything stupid."

I nodded, "what do we do now?"

"They're waiting for a payment," he shrugged. "If they get the payment they're going to let us go. If they don't…they're going to kill us and sell my father's research to someone."

"They're not going to get paid," I said gently. "Interpol and the US government do not deal with terrorism and this falls under the heading of terrorism."

He seemed surprised by that, "how is it terrorism?"

"Your father's research is basically a weapon that will change the face of war. It's a tool more powerful than any bomb that a plane can drop. It's…it's the future man. Selling government secrets is an act of terrorism and they…the US government and Interpol will never stop until the perpetrator is dealt with. And of course in the US, that means they'll be executed," I said the last grimly. I wanted his reaction.

"Well…they don't even know if it works. How can that be terrorism," he said nervously.

"It was tested in Germany," I said quietly. "The testing was successful."

"My father told me it was successful, but he tended to exaggerate things. How do you know he wasn't exaggerating these results as well?"

"Because…there were witnesses," I said quietly.

"Oh shit," he groaned and he began to pace. He pulled the gun out of his belt as he paced.

"Morty…if you have a gun, we can escape," I said gently. This was the last time he'd have a chance to proclaim his innocence or to come up with an alibi. Either he kept up the façade, or he gave up the ghost and started confessing.

"Shut up bitch," he whirled and pointed the gun at me. "I'm thinking."

I blinked at him and backed away toward Marilyn. His choice was made, but he didn't seem willing to confess all his misdeeds and make this easier for everyone involved. I admit it. I like things tied up with neat little bows. Morty didn't seem to want to make neat little bows for me.

"I didn't consider this," he mumbled as he paced. "I didn't consider this. I didn't consider this."

Okay, I already had a feeling that he wasn't playing with a full deck, but now I was sure of it. He was in a complete psychotic break. I was fairly sure that's what his attorney's would do when they went to trial. I sighed.

"Morty…why," I said tiredly and leaned against the wall at the end of Marilyn's cot. "I mean, I understand why you killed your father. There's a small part of me that thinks he even deserves it. But why did you kill Clyde in such a…"

"I didn't kill him in a horrible way," he said and his eyes glistened brightly with his insanity. "I shot him in the head. He died fast. I mutilated him after," he shrugged. "I like cutting things off. It's…therapeutic."

"How is it therapeutic?"

"It's like what my father did to me," he said and he moved around the basement absently lost in his own thoughts.

I shivered. He was scary. Why weren't they coming in? What were they waiting for?

"Did you know I had a crush on you in High School?"

"Did you," I said and feigned complete surprise.

"I did," he agreed with a smile. "But you only had eyes for Joe Morelli. I guess I understood that. He was a good looking guy. You know…tall, dark and handsome and I'm not really any of those things except dark."

"You're handsome," I said seriously. I meant it too. He was a dork and he was built rather like a bowl of pudding, but his face was nice. "You have really beautiful eyes."

"They're my mother's eyes," he smiled. "Thank you for noticing."

"How could I miss them," I shrugged.

"Does the fed have nice eyes?"

"Yes," I said softly. "He does have nice eyes."

"Did Ranger have nice eyes," he raised his head to gaze at me.

"Did…that's past tense," I said as my breath caught. "Ranger's alive. He's just out of the country. And yes…his eyes are nice too."

"Does Joe have nice eyes?"

"You'd have to ask his wife," I said softly. "From my point of view he's not so pretty anymore."

"Name one song that reminds you of him."

I smiled, "Patty Loveless' _**Blame it on Your Lying Cheating Heart**_." I smiled when I said the words.

"Sing some of it for me."

"Someone's gonna do you like you done me honey  
And when she does you like you do it ain't funny  
You need some sympathy but don't be calling me  
Hey blame it on your lying cheating cold dead beating two timing  
Double dealing mean mistreating loving heart

Are you heading for a heartache? Oh yeah  
Gonna get a bad break oh yeah  
You made a bad mistake oh yeah  
Well your never gonna find another love like mine"

When I finished singing it I was grinning and so was Morty.

"You're really mad at him, aren't you," he grinned.

"Not anymore," I shrugged. "You know…what goes around comes around and he's going to pay for this in the long run somehow. He's having a baby…you know?"

"Yea…I know," he nodded.

"It's a girl," I grinned.

He just stared at me for a minute and then he started laughing. "I see what you mean about Karma."

"Yea," I nodded.

He was quiet a moment and leaned against the wall, "what's the fed like?"

I was quiet for a few moments. It wasn't that he could hear me that made me want to choose my words carefully; it was that everyone else could hear me too. Well, not everyone…only Ranger's men. That was enough.

"He's so sane and normal. He's completely sweet and a total gentleman. He's not in this for a ride. He's in it for the long haul. He's smart and he's funny. He's kind and compassionate. He's…"

"Is he good in bed," he grinned.

I blushed, "er…yea. He is."

"Like how good," he said leaning forward in interest.

"Like mind-blowing good. He's…he's a wonderful man."

"You really like him," he asked.

"I really do," I nodded.

"That's too bad," he sighed and sat up.

"Why," I blinked

"Because we're not leaving here alive," he said tiredly. "And they're not coming inside."

"Why not," I whispered.

"Because the house is rigged with enough explosives to blow the entire neighborhood including your parent's house," he shrugged.

I blanched. I could feel the color leaving my face. I could feel my legs wobble and I sank to the side of Marilyn's cot. I guess my ninth life was almost at its end.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm receiving no compensation for this work other than the pure enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. Thank you to Ms. Janet Evanovich for allowing me to play with her characters.

* * *

I could hear their voices as the men outside discussed what to do on and off. I couldn't really understand all the words. It was like droning that went on for a while, the buzzing of bees as they went about their business. It was necessary, it was comforting, but I didn't understand it. My mind was racing.

Did everyone know I loved them? Had I told all the people that mattered to me that I loved them? My parents knew. My grandmother knew. My sister knew. Mary Lou knew. Lula and Connie knew. I think the guys all knew. But did Ranger know? I mean did Ranger really know how much I loved him and how much I'd walked away from because it was best for both of us? Did Brian know that my feelings for him were approaching the L word?

I heard the words attic and then chimney. I heard Hector say something about how he could do it. I didn't know what 'it' was, but I was confident that if Hector said he could do it, it could be done. I didn't hear Brian's voice for a long time. I heard Tank. I heard Lester. I heard Bobby and Ram. I even heard Cal and I thought he was in the hospital.

"Stephanie…honey, I know you can hear me," Brian finally said softly. "I want you to listen to me. Can you hear me? Say bomb if you can hear me."

"Did you say there was a bomb," I blinked at Morty.

"Big ole Bomb," Morty nodded and reached over to move wispy blond hair from Marilyn's face.

"Good," Brian said in my ear. "We're coming in through the attic and the fireplace. He's telling the truth, the house is wired. All the doors and windows are wired."

I heard sirens.

"I guess they're coming for you."

"You didn't think I'd come alone," I raised a brow.

"It doesn't matter," he said tiredly and sank down beside Marilyn.

"We're evacuating the area," I heard Tank say.

I tried not to let my relief show on my face. My parents would be safe. All the neighborhood people would be safe.

"You're very lucky Stephanie. You've always been loved. You've always known you were loved."

"You'd be surprised," I said with a sigh.

"Come on…you," he blinked at me.

"My father has always loved me. I think I always knew that even though he wasn't around much. I never felt good enough for my mother."

"That's like the opposite of my parents," he nodded.

"I graduated from high school and college. I got married to a lawyer and I wasn't even knocked up…that's big for the burg."

"Oh hell yea," he nodded.

"He cheated on me and she blamed me for the marital break up," I shook my head sadly. I needed him to see me as a person. I needed him to realize we were more alike than he thought. "To this day I don't know why or how it could be my fault. I came home from work and there he was on our brand new dining room table…the one my parents gave us, schtupping Joyce Barnhardt."

"She's such a whore," he shook his head. "Even I've screwed her."

"Like I said you're got beautiful eyes," I nodded.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Anyway…I was single after that. I had a good job and still she was on me all the time because I wasn't married…and I'd tried that already and it hadn't turned out so well. When I was laid off from EE Martin, I didn't tell her for three months. I just didn't want to hear how much of a loser I was from her again. When I started seeing Joe she went ballistic. The Morellis have a bad reputation in this town. I mean the Morelli men. They all beat on their wives and cheat on them. I've run more Morelli men in than any other family," I shook my head. "Joe wasn't a beater, but he was a cheater. It seemed the moment she started to accept him…because he's a cop and he's got his own home in burg, things between us fell apart."

"Coz he's a lying cheating…"

"Right," I nodded. "But I have issues too."

"I'm sure," he nodded.

"What about this Ranger guy?"

"He's not interested in relationships or commitments and I've figured out that I need that."

"And now you've got the good guy," he nodded.

"And you had Marilyn," I said gently.

"I did…I do…I did," he sighed. "She didn't know what I was planning on doing. We ran into each other at Macy's. I asked her to dinner. I guess she didn't have anything planned. One thing led to another and before long we were together all the time in secret. She was used to sneaking around. You know she didn't have the best reputation in the world."

"Yea," I sighed. "She's a good person though."

"Yea, she is," he agreed. "I regret getting her involved in this whole thing. But she started falling for Clyde and that wasn't supposed to happen. I got mad and that's why I decided to pin it all on her."

"Oh Morty," I sighed.

"I know…love sucks," he said pushing her hair back and just staring at her face.

"Did you tell her that you love her," I asked gently.

He shook his head.

"If you don't tell them…they never know," I sighed.

"You speak from experience," he said meeting my gaze.

"Yea," I nodded miserably. "And I regret it right now more than ever."

"We're in," I heard Lester say.

"Where's the basement," Ram asked.

"You know what gives me comfort," I said with a sigh. "It's like every house in the burg is exactly the same. You know what I mean?"

"Yea," he grinned. "Living room, dining room, kitchen, pantry, hall with staircase, laundry room and the back door are all on the first floor."

"Basement under the front stairs," I grinned.

"Three bedrooms and one bathroom up," he nodded with a smile.

"What's up with one bathroom," I raised a brow.

"These houses were built in the fifties. I guess the idea of two bathrooms seemed decadent."

"My father needs another bathroom. Even though Val and I are out of the house, there's still Mom and Grandma. It's a wonder he ever gets a moment in there to do his business."

"And a man needs privacy for that," he laughed.

"Why is that," I blinked at him. "Men have to be on the throne with reading material to take a dump. Women just go in, do it and get it over with…no big production involved," I giggled.

"Women don't understand the finer things in life."

In that moment I could see why Marilyn had cared for him. I could see why she'd be willing to go to Germany and seduce his father for him. "I can see why Marilyn wanted to be with you," I smiled sincerely. "You're funny."

He blinked at me in surprise, "I am?"

"You're so much more than you give yourself credit for being," I said thoughtfully. "My therapist almost has me convinced that I'm almost that good."

"You are Stephanie. The guys at Rangeman talk about you like you're the queen of their world. Those guys adore you. They'd do anything for you. You're good at what you do. You figured it out about me, right?"

"Yea," I said miserably. "I wish I hadn't."

"Aww Steph," he came over and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

I heard the click of the bullet as it chambered.

"Now…let her go and step back," Lester said coldly.

He sighed, "You knew they were coming?"

I nodded. "Do what they say Morty. I don't want you to get hurt. Deep inside I think you're a good person. You can overcome this. You have mental problems. You need to be fixed."

"Nothing can fix me," he said softly before I could stop him he'd put the gun to his temple and blown his brains out all over Marilyn as she slept peacefully.

I gasped and dropped backwards. The concussion of the gunshot echoed in my ears and blood splattered all over me. I sat on the cold dirt floor of that basement and just stared at Morty's body lying in front of me. I couldn't react.

"Stephanie," I heard Brian's voice in my ear his voice echoed as though he was in anguish. I heard Lester say something. I sat. I just sat and stared.

The sun was rising when they put me on the stretcher. Brian was holding my hand and I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear anything.

I saw Bobby pat his shoulder and his lips moved. I closed my eyes. I wanted to forget. I just wanted to forget.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm receiving no compensation for this work other than the pure enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. Thank you to Ms. Janet Evanovich for allowing me to play with her characters.

This chapter was at times emotionally difficult to write and for you dear Babe readers it may be difficult to read. But, keep your heads up. You never know what will happen next.

* * *

It turns out I was in shock. I wasn't physically hurt although I would have a ringing in my ears for a while. They easily fixed the medical part of my shock, but they couldn't fix the rest. Morty Stray was my age. He could have been my friend and in the end, I think we almost were. I got him. He got me. I didn't approve of what he did and I dare say he didn't approve of what I did. But he was dead and I was alive. Nothing I did or said could change that. All things being equal, this ending was better than its alternative.

Dr. Addison came by the hospital and talked to me in his calm reassuring voice. He reminded me that I was the master of my own fate and I'd managed to come out of this with if not the best possible solution, certainly the second best. He told me gently that in time I would realize that this solution was actually the best one. I didn't know when that would be. He also told me that he was proud of me. I heard him. I was surprised, and I was grateful.

Brian took me to the police station to make my statement when they released me from the hospital. When I gave my statement, it wasn't to Joe…it was to Carl. I was glad. I needed a break from Joe and from regrets. No matter how I tried I couldn't stop my mind from racing through my life. I remembered playing Choo-Choo, I remembered trying to fly, I remembered everything including why I loved Dickie and why I loved Joe and why I loved Ranger and it hurt. Oh God, it hurt.

"We're supposed to be at your parents in two hours," Brian said gently as he led me up the stairs to the bedroom. "We can cancel. I'm sure they'll understand. Your Dad will understand."

"No…I'll go," I nodded and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

I stripped and got into the shower and let the water run over my body and I cried and I cried and I cried. Brian stuck his head in the bathroom between bouts. He had to run to the office for a few minutes and tie up some loose ends. He'd be back in time to get to my parents. I just nodded.

I got out of the shower and climbed into the bed and just lay there. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to do anything. When my cell phone rang, I didn't want to answer it. I forced my hand over and flipped it open, "Plum."

"You're okay," he said on a sigh.

I hiccupped back the tears, "I'm okay Ranger."

"Babe…"

"Don't," I shook my head. "There's nothing you could have done to make it different. Tank, Lester and the guys did a phenomenal job. I'm alive. Marilyn is alive…thanks to them."

"Thanks to you," he said softly. "I am so proud of you."

"I just followed my gut. They did the rest," I rolled to my back for the moment pleased that I'd pleased him.

"I know it's hard watching someone die in front of you. I know it's got to be harder for you when you don't have any real animosity toward them. I know you're struggling Babe. I know you're in pain. But this wasn't your fault."

"How is that," I whispered.

"If you hadn't found him, he would have eventually killed Marilyn. Eventually the feds would have found him…or Interpol and he'd have been killed during that capture or he would have been executed first. This way…this way was more humane. I know you don't see that now. I know you can't see that now. But this is for the best…for him."

I didn't know how to respond to him.

"Steph…"

"He did some horrible things Ranger," I said tearfully. "He was so…lost and… In many ways he was just a little boy who only wanted his mommy and daddy and there was nothing I could do to save him…"

"It was too late by the time you met him," he said.

"But it wasn't Ranger. I met him when I was a kid."

"You are not going to blame your childhood self for failing him Stephanie Michelle…I won't allow it."

I smiled, "you sound like my dad."

"Well, I'm your friend," he said softly.

"Yes, you are."

"I needed to know that you were okay."

"I'm glad you called. Ranger…you…I have to tell you. I don't want any regrets."

"Okay," he nodded.

"I love you. I mean…I'm in love with you," I rushed quickly to add, "but I know you don't do relationships and you don't do commitments and you don't want marriage and children so I have moved on. I am releasing my hold on you."

"Babe," he groaned.

"I want you to be happy," I whispered. "And I don't ever want you to hate me because I forced you or coerced you into something you don't want or need." I paused listening to him breathe. "I just wanted you to know that I love you. I don't ever want to be in a situation like I was this morning and have regrets. I don't want to even have it cross my mind that I didn't tell everyone that I love that I love them."

"Babe," he whispered.

"I have no regrets," I said and wiped at my tears. "I'm glad you're in my life. I'm glad I love you. And I wouldn't change any of it. So, be happy Ranger. I'm moving forward, but a piece of my heart will always be yours."

"Oh God," he groaned.

"Take care Ranger and come home safe," I said softly and I hung up. It had hurt to tell him. It had hurt to lay it out there, but in the end it was cleansing. I wouldn't regret. I'd rather regret the things I've done than the things I haven't done.

I would go forward. I would be with Brian. I would open my heart to all his possibilities. It would be fine.

I got up and got dressed. I put on the green corduroy maxi skirt and my brown boots. I topped the skirt with a white turtle neck and an outlandishly bold Christmas sweater. It was Christmas Eve and I had a lot to be thankful for. I had to make one phone call before Brian got back and it couldn't wait. I made that call and went into the kitchen to prepare a couple of things for Christmas day.

When Brian got back he was stunned to see me up and dressed.

"Get in the shower," I grinned cheekily and popped him on the ass with my wet towel as he went by.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned and hurried into the bathroom.

While he showered and dressed I loaded the back of my SUV with gifts for my family and friends. We'd be making more stops after my parent's house. Normally the gifts for friends would already have been delivered, but this year things had gotten in the way.

When we walked into my parent's house there was a moment of silence. My father stepped forward and hugged me to him so tightly. I could feel the fear he'd held inside dissipating as he held on to me and I felt my own fears slip away too. He whispered that he loved me and he was very, very proud of me. My eyes which had managed to hold the tears in until that point gave up and they dripped down my face.

When he let go my mother grabbed me and for the first time in my whole life, I think I knew without question or doubt how much she loved me. It sometimes felt that her love came with conditions like me being married or having what she deemed a successful job, but in that instant in her arms…tight in her arms, I knew she loved me and she'd have been devastated if things had gone the other way in that basement. She said she loved me over and over. I didn't know why she felt the need to say the words, but I do know that I needed to hear them.

When Mom let go it was the signal everyone needed and sound and activity burst forth. Christmas songs burst from the stereo and chatter was immediate and gleeful. Albert and Daddy helped Brian unload the gifts from the car and put them under the tree. Dad slipped Brian one of his private stash illegal Cuban cigars and they disappeared into the garage with glasses of bourbon and those same cigars until it was time for dinner.

I headed to the kitchen with Val and Grandma to help with the final dinner preparations. Mom loved my sweater. Grandma wanted to know where I'd gotten it. I reminded her that she gave it to me for Christmas the year before. My favorite part of it was that it lit up. She remembered it them.

We had turkey and stuffing and gravy, of course, as well as cranberries and all the usual things that my mother liked to fix. We also had baked ziti because that was from my father's side of the family. Dinner conversation was cheerful and full of laughter. Brian participated and didn't even blink when Grandma told him she still hadn't seen his package. He did blink when I told her that I had and she had nothing to worry about. She howled with laughter and even my mother cracked a small smile.

She loved the diamond earrings I gave her and Dad loved the special jack I got him. Even Val's hooligans loved the gifts I gave them. Mom and Dad gave me an electric mixer. It was top of the line and one I'd been coveting. I was overjoyed. Mom blushed when I hugged her. She was pleased I was learning to cook. She was more pleased that I liked to cook. Val and Albert gave me Mini-vac for Rex's cage and the girls made ornaments with their crafts. Grandma and Burt gave me crotchless panties. I blushed but Brian grinned lecherously when he saw them.

My parents gave Brian a cordless drill, so he could fix things around the house. My father actually winked at Brian when he said that. Val and Albert gave him a book on Trenton. Grandma and Burt gave Brian… Well, it's not polite to say in mixed company and needless to say the girls didn't see the device.

We left at about nine and headed to Tank and Lula's house. A lot of the merry men were already there so it was easy to give them presents. I received a large number there as well.

From Tank and Lula's we headed to Mary Lou's. Mary Lou and Lenny were up building toys for Santa to deliver the next day. Mary Lou looked frazzled and Lenny looked lit. Brian assisted in building a couple of bikes while we all chatted.

Our last stop was Rangeman. I took gifts to the guys in the control room along with batches of cookies I'd somehow had the time to make. Then I distributed the remaining gifts on the fourth floor outside the doors of those who weren't there…all but one.

Brian was in his office making a few phone calls when I went up to seven and let myself in Ranger's apartment. I breathed him in. It was as though he was there moments before, but I knew he hadn't been. I put the gifts in the middle of his bed. The electronic toy I'd gotten him on the bottom and the watch on the top. I sighed and backed out of the room and went down to get Brian so we could head home.

"All done," he smiled and tugged me to him.

"All done," I said and leaned down to kiss him.

"Do you want to go home?"

"I really do. I'm tired and I…I just want to be home alone…"

"I can go back to my hotel," he volunteered.

"Let me finish," I smiled. "I just want to be home alone with you."

He smiled and pulled me into his lap, "Oh God thank you. I want to be there."

"Let's go home," I said softly and pressed my lips to his neck before getting to my feet and reaching for my coat.

"Home," he smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm receiving no compensation for this work other than the pure enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. Thank you to Ms. Janet Evanovich for allowing me to play with her characters.

Last chapters are sometimes difficult to write, but this one flowed pretty easily. Again to all of you Babes...don't give up hope. This is only the third of an eleven 'book' story line that I've been working on. Keep your chins up.

* * *

I was so tired. I thought I'd sleep forever. But I didn't. I woke up alone in the bed and I could hear laughter. I put my robe and slippers on over my snowman pajamas and went to the window. Brian and many of Rangeman's employees were building snowmen and having snowball fights in the back yard. I grinned as I watched them. This was a Christmas I would never forget. They were playing like a bunch of ten years old. They were whooping and hollering and laughing and tackling each other and it…it was a beautiful thing.

After a few minutes I realized that I could smell food so I padded down the stairs and found tables set up everywhere and Lula, Marina, Hazel, Padma, Natalie and Ella were in the kitchen cooking and giggling.

"Did we wake you sweet girl," Ella asked hugging me and pressing French Vanilla coffee into my hands.

"No, you didn't," I smiled. "What's going on?"

"We're celebrating Christmas with our family," Marina grinned.

"Yesterday taught us all that family isn't blood," Natalie said gently. "You at Rangeman are family. Each of you would die for the other. Gabe already proved that you'd die for us. That's a rare thing. We knew you all needed each other and thought…what better way to celebrate than to be together. So…here we are," she laughed.

"Here you are," I smiled.

"Get dressed," Padma grinned. "And take your time."

"Okay," I said and started to walk away. I turned back to them, "you know…I love you guys. You're right. We are family. I'm really glad you're here."

"We know darling," Ella smiled. "We love you too."

I smiled and went up the stairs.

Lula came up a few minutes later and handed me a bag. "This is what you asked me for. I couldn't figure out how to sneak it to you last night."

I laughed, "thank you Lula. Can I ask you one more favor," I said peeking into the bag. "Can you put it in the kitchen pantry for me?"

"Sure," she agreed and headed back down the stairs.

Hours later with my tummy full and laughter ringing out through my house I sat snuggled with Brian on the couch in front of the fireplace with the tree twinkling in front of us and I was happy.

"It's not what you planned, but it's okay," Brian whispered in my ear and kissed the shell of it.

"It's very okay," I beamed up at him and stretched up to kiss him. "Thank you for everything Brian."

"I think I'm the one who should thank you," he said softly meeting my eyes over our kiss. "You let me in."

I grinned, "as soon as these people get out of here I'll let you in again."

"Want me to evict them now," his brow went up hopefully.

"I'd give them another few minutes," I grinned.

Tank got to his feet, "well, I think it's time we took off and let these two have some time alone. It's their first Christmas together."

There was some groaning and complaining, but everyone gathered their belongings and trooped out to waiting cars with good natured laughter and teasing and everyone hugged and kissed me on the way out the door, Brian also caught a good amount of the hugging and kissing…even from Lester. Hmmm.

Natalie was right. We are family. I was a very fortunate girl.

The last car pulled out of the driveway and Brian and I were alone. The house had been tidied back to the way it was. There was plenty of food left for us to eat later. We went back to the soft green couch and collapsed.

"I think it's time to open presents," Brian said with a grin.

"Okay," I nodded, "but first some cocoa."

"With schnapps," he said hopefully.

"With schnapps," I grinned heading for the kitchen. I made the hot chocolate, and not from a mix, and added the peppermint schnapps and the King Leo peppermint sticks to each mug. I grabbed the bag from the pantry and headed for the living room and Brian.

Brian had moved all the packages to the coffee table. "Open this one first," he said as I joined him on the sofa with the hot chocolate."

"Okay…but you open this one," I agreed selecting a box from the stack.

He tore into the box and put the tie around his neck with a laugh. "I love it. I really do love it." He turned it on and listened to the music and watched the lights with glee.

"I had a feeling," I grinned. I opened the heavy box and found a selection of DVDs inside. I started laughing.

"They're all mysteries," he grinned. "There are the Nick and Nora mysteries and Charlie Chan and Hercule Poirot and…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence before my arms flew around his neck.

"Thank you Brian," I said as I hugged. "They're wonderful. You really listen to me talk. I love them." I flopped back and dug through the box like an excited child."

"Well all right then," he laughed.

I reached for his next present and gave it to him.

He smiled as he opened the box. He was it seemed one of those rare people who actually do believe that Christmas is for giving. He blinked in surprise when he saw what was in the box. "Are you serious? I love it."

I grinned and watched him pull the autographed copy of **The Big Sleep** out of the box.

"This is rare," he said in awe as he gingerly turned the pages. "I love Phillip Marlowe. I love _Raymond Chandler_."

"I know," I grinned. "I saw you flipping channels one night and when you landed on **The Big Sleep** your eyes lit up. I found it in a rare book store here in Trenton. I was so excited. I knew you'd…"

This time it was me who didn't get to finish the sentence because he was kissing me. "Thank you," he whispered against my mouth.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

"Your turn," he handed me another box. This box looked suspiciously like a jewelry box. "Don't panic, it's not an engagement ring."

I rolled my eyes and grinned at him, "it's a good thing. Engagement rings should never be given as a Christmas, Valentine's or Birthday gift. They should be given just because."

"Thank you Emily Post," he raised a brow.

"Just because I'm from Trenton New Jersey, it doesn't mean I don't know the rules of etiquette."

"I've met your mother. I know."

It was a ring. It was a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring. "Oh wow…its beautiful Brian."

"It matches your eyes," he sighed as he slid the ring on my right hand. "There…no pressure at all."

"Brat," I smacked at him and handed him his next gift.

He unwrapped the box and grinned at the contents. "It's a watch."

"It's not just any watch my friend. Look closely."

"Holy shit…is that the Maltese Falcon?"

"It is," I said proudly. "I found that one on line and had it delivered to work."

"Oh damn," he grinned and pulled it out of the box and put it immediately on his wrist. "That's sharp. I love that. I love that you pay attention to what I like."

"I love that you do," I smiled.

"My last one," he handed me the gaily wrapped box with a blush.

"What is it," I raised a brow.

"You'll see," he said as his face flushed.

I studied him thoughtfully, "you're blushing. Why are you blushing? What is in this box?"

Inside the box was all manner of lingerie. Most of it was lacy and gossamer. Most of it was an invitation. All of it was beautiful. I was in awe. It was also all my size.

"Oh wow," I whispered as my fingers slipped over the silk and lace. "They're beautiful."

"I was afraid…I mean it might be too soon," he blushed.

"You've seen me naked. It's not too soon," I grinned and leaned over to kiss him. Then I pressed the last little box into his hand. It was the one Lula had gotten for me.

"Hmmm…it's too small to be a car," he said thoughtfully, "and too big to be a gold doubloon.

"Open it goof ball," I laughed.

He just stared inside the box for a few minutes before pulling the key chain out with misty eyes. The key chain held a picture frame with my face in it. It held a key to my house and a key to my car.

"It's so you know that you always can be normal here and not be the G-Man," I said gently. "You can drive my car. You can live in my house. You can be a regular guy. We can be normal."

He pulled me into his lap and just held me there. "This means…you have no idea."

I smiled, "I think I do."

He groaned, "You know I love you."

I blinked at him. I knew he was going to say the words soon. I just hadn't realized it would be this soon. "Brian…I am not completely in love with you. I love you. I'm not in love with you yet."

"I know," he said gently and rubbed his fingers over my face. "I'll wait till you can say it with your whole heart and mean it."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"I'm sure," he nodded. "You've let me in. You're trying. That's all I can ask of you."

"Thank you," I smiled.

He kissed me gently. We lay there on the sofa for a long while sharing tender kisses and just being. When the kisses started becoming more intense, we decided it was time to move it up stairs.

"I'll lock up and meet you in the bed," I grinned.

"Deal," he kissed me again and grabbed the box of lingerie with a wink before heading up the stairs.

I shook my head with a smile and turned off the tree with the remote. I made sure the fire was dwindling enough to be left and put the glass in place. I carried the mugs to the kitchen and rinsed them and put them into the sink. I was starting for the stairs when the doorbell rang.

When I opened the door a young man was there with a vase full of red roses.

"Oh my goodness," I blinked at him.

"I have a delivery for Stephanie Plum," he said with a big grin.

"All this is for me," I blinked.

"Yes ma'am," he nodded. "It's heavy. Can I put it on your table for you," he nodded toward the hall table.

"Sure," I agreed and stepped aside.

He handed me a small box. "Merry Christmas," he smiled.

"Why are you working on Christmas?"

"He tipped me enough to buy my fiancée an engagement ring," he winked at me and left.

"Merry Christmas," I said in bemusement. I shook my head and opened the box. Inside was a charm bracelet and only three charms were on it. The first was a bat. The second was a wonder woman. The last was a heart. Tears filled my eyes and I glanced over at the roses. Damn that man for reaching inside and stroking my heart. I stared at it for a long time. When did he arrange to send this to me? Where was he? Did it really matter?

I sighed and closed the box and put it next to the vase. The rich perfume of the flowers filled the air. Red roses… He always sent me red roses. He wouldn't if he knew what it meant. He'd send me pink or yellow or even white, but not red. He wouldn't send me red. Red meant love. It meant romantic love.

I turned away and went slowly up the stairs. Resolutely as I neared the top I gained speed. I was going forward. He was my friend. He was only my friend.

Fin

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this installment of Stephanie Plum's adventures. For those Ranger fans out there, never fear our intrepid hero will come back. He won't be forever banished to 'the wind'.

Coming soon is _**Evidentiary Eighteen**_. In Evidentiary Eighteen Brian needs Stephanie's help. His father, the judge, has been accused of murder. Everybody in Boston believes Judge Goodman could have committed the murder. That is everybody but Brian and his mother and a handful of others. To make things more difficult, Genevieve, Brian's former fiancée, shows up to offer her support things get a bit sticky.

How will Stephanie handle this rival for Brian's affections? Will she be able to help the judge prove his innocence? Is he innocent? Can Brian handle the pressure of his father's trial? Can he handle having two women that he loves(d) in his life at the same time? If he has to make a choice…will he choose Stephanie? And what about Ranger? Will he be back safe and sound in Trenton? How will he deal with Stephanie's new love life? Will he deal with it? Stay tuned and find out in _**Evidentiary Eighteen**_.


End file.
